


Secretos de la mar

by I_Am_Momo, Lurhien



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Au!Merlock, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 41,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurhien/pseuds/Lurhien
Summary: AU!Merlock. Sherlock es un biólogo marino que tras años de descubrimientos no puede relanzar su carrera. Pero eso cambia cuando puede investigar al ser mitológico más hermoso que existe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lurhien y yo escribimos este fic allá por 2013. Lo empezamos a subir a FF.Net pero yo me encargaba de memorizar contraseña y cuenta y se me olvidó subir el fic y luego el resto de cosas... Esta historia es mucho anterior a la película "La forma del Agua" pero que conste que acabo de recordar que tenía este fic gracias a ella. Disfrútenlo.

El reloj de muñeca dio un pitido indicando que eran las cuatro en punto. La habitación estaba en silencio y a oscuras, tan solo iluminada por una lámpara led enfocada hacia unas muestras colocadas entre dos rectángulos de cristal.

Sherlock Holmes movió la rueda del microscopio para hacer más nítida la imagen. Tras unos segundos de observación tiró la prueba al suelo totalmente frustrado. Era ya la décimo tercera vez que examinaba ese tipo de alga y no encontraba nada nuevo. Ni en esa ni en ninguna.

Tras haber sido reconocido por todas las instituciones dedicadas a la biología por sus trabajos y tesis en biología marina, sentía que se le acababa el trabajo, que ya no había cosas nuevas que descubrir y analizar. Se le acababa su mundo y pronto tendría que dedicarse a la enseñanza.

Se subió las solapas del abrigo y se dirigió a su coche en el parking vacío. Condujo hasta su apartamento en el centro de la ciudad y se duchó antes de ponerse ropa más cómoda. El contestador de su teléfono fijo parpadeaba. Ni si quiera sabía porque aún tenía uno. Sería propaganda probablemente.

Se acercó a pulsar el botón de borrar mensajes pero sin querer le dio a escuchar.

_“Buenas tardes, doctor Holmes. Soy el doctor Montgomery. Espero que se acuerde de mí, nos vimos en la convención de Washington. Verá, le llamo porque... La verdad es que es algo difícil de creer y dudo que aceptara a venir si se lo contara. Recientemente hemos descubierto una nueva especie. La capturaron en aguas cálidas cerca de Filipinas. Es... algo que no habíamos visto en la vida. En la historia se ha descubierto algo así. Por eso me pongo en contacto con usted. Es uno de los mejores, por no decir el mejor, biólogo marino de nuestros tiempos. Si viene se quedará asombrado, no dude de eso. Póngase en contacto con nosotros si desea aceptar la propuesta. Buenas tardes, doctor Holmes."_

El biólogo reprodujo el mensaje dos veces más. Una especie nueva no vista hasta el momento... Cerró los puños y dio un saltó de alegría en el sitio. El doctor Montgomery trabajaba en el laboratorio de Massachusetts y al cambio horario, allí no sería muy tarde.

Cogió el teléfono y marcó. Ni si quiera dejo que la otra persona contestara.

—¿Montgomery? Cuenta conmigo, salgo mañana en el primer vuelo.

Tres horas después estaba subiendo a un avión rumbo a América con la maleta en la mano. Había metido todo lo que pudo ya que pensaba pasar mucho tiempo descubriendo las maravillas de esta nueva especie.

Había alquilado un piso que estaba a cinco minutos andando desde el edificio de investigación así que fue directamente a él a dejar sus cosas tras casi diez horas de viaje. Las manos le temblaban mientras guardaba su bata, gafas, espátula y demás utensilios que necesitaría en su maletín.

Después de conseguir su tarjeta identificadora caminó rápidamente a dónde le habían indicado. Bajó varios pisos en un ascensor donde le pidieron la tarjeta para subir. Las manos le sudaban al llegar a la puerta. Había un guardia de seguridad y le chequeó entero en busca de cámaras o algo parecido. Eso solo impacientó a Sherlock. El nuevo espécimen debía de estar protegido por el gobierno o peor por la seguridad secreta.

Pasó a la sala blanca donde Montgomery le esperaba.

—¡Holmes! No sabes lo mucho que agradezco que haya venido...

—Ya, claro. ¿Dónde está?— preguntó mientras se colocaba la bata y unos guantes de látex.

—Holmes, no es lo que usted se espera. Es... Mejor será que lo vea con sus propios ojos— le indicó que le siguiera y así lo hizo.

Atravesaron otra puerta. Entraron a una sala con varias sillas y un gran ventanal de cristal que ocupaba casi toda la pared. Al otro lado se veía una sala igual de iluminada y en el fondo había una pequeña piscina de unos tres metros de cristal. Tres hombres vestidos de blanco luchaban con algo que se movía en el interior de la piscina.

De pronto uno de los hombres gritó y cayó al suelo tapándose la cara. Las manos se le mancharon rápidamente de sangre que caía sin cesar. Sherlock apartó la vista hacia la piscina y vio algo que ni en sueños se hubiera imaginado.

El ser que había en aquella piscina era una criatura mítica. Su mitad humana, era claramente de hombre como la de cualquier otro de aquella sala. Tenía dos brazos, cuello y cabeza completamente normales.

Músculos bien definidos y un moreno poco evidente en toda la piel. Pelo corto y rubio, ojos azules y nariz redondeada. Pero, a partir de la cintura de donde podrían haber comenzado sus piernas, comenzaba a formarse una cola de pez de hermosas escamas azules y verdes.

La cola, era ancha por la zona de los muslos y se iba estrechando conforme se iba acercando a la aleta caudal que usaría para impulsarse. De ambos lados de la cadera tenía otras dos aletas, al igual que las otras dos que tenía justo detrás de los antebrazos. Las orejas sin duda eran muy diferentes a las de los humanos

También parecían dos altas del mismo color azul verdoso pero tenían dos agujeros para oír. Aunque, lo más impactante de todo era que las branquias, que en los peces solían estar en el cuello, las tenía en los costados, tres en cada lado, como si estuvieran en los espacios que formaban las costillas.

El ser, según la mitología, era un sireno. Y estaba furioso.

Se agitó y gritó con un sonido atronador que obligó a la mayoría de los presentes a taparse los oídos. Fue cuando la criatura cogió a de los pies a uno de los hombres con bata blanca que estaban atendiendo al herido y lo metió en el agua. Lo hundió hasta aplastarlo contra el fondo.

El hombre gritaba, dejando un rastro de burbujas, pero aquellos gritos fueron callados y el agua se tiñó de rojo pues el ser le había mordido el cuello con una fuerza descomunal. En otras palabras. Se lo estaba comiendo.

Montgomery y algunos otros científicos que estaban en la sala de la ventana salieron corriendo a intentar ayudar y rescatar al pobre ayudante. Sherlock no se movió del sitio.

Aquel ser era magnífico. Toda la historia escribiendo relatos fantásticos sobre esos seres y ahí estaba él, al otro lado de un vidrio viendo como el ser se alimentaba de un ser humano.

No pudieron hacer nada o no quisieron hacerlo por el miedo a ser arrastrados a la profundidad del tanque y ser devorados también. Los médicos llegaron para llevarse al herido mientras el sireno seguía concentrado en comer. Sherlock se acercó a ver la herida del muchacho. Tenía cuatro rajas perfectas en la mejilla derecha, como si estuvieran hechas con cuchillos, tenía la carne viva y aún seguía sangrando. Cerraron la puerta de la sala del tanque y todos se marcharon quedándose Sherlock solo al otro lado.

Era fantástico, increíble. Sherlock no encontraba las palabras exactas para describir a esa criatura marina. Se quedó hasta que el ser se sintió saciado y abandonó el cadáver en el fondo del tanque.

La criatura nado hasta la superficie y asomo la cabeza. Olio el aire, se giró y se encontró con los ojos de Sherlock. Los miro intensamente durante unos minutos, moviendo lentamente la cola para mantenerse a flote. Le chillo y volvió a introducirse en el agua. Se agito y golpeo el cristal furioso por no poder salir de allí. Su puño izquierdo choco fuertemente contra la vidriera pero al golpear contra ella grito. Tenía una herida en el hombro que estaba roja y a pesar de que estaba cerrada mostraba claros signos de infección. El sireno bajo la mano por su torso y se rasco lentamente la cola con sus uñas afiladas cual garras de animal. Cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra el cristal.

Sherlock intentó relajarse cuando el sireno sacó la cabeza del agua y se acercó al borde para verle. Estaba inmóvil, estático. No se atrevió a acercarse más. El sireno se cansó y volvió a hundirse en el agua después de golpear la pared de cristal.

Sherlock caminó hacia la puerta y le dio una última mirada antes de salir. Fuera era todo un revuelo, gente con bata hablándose a voces, algunos manchados de sangre y otros caminando histéricos por la sala. Buscó con los ojos a Montgomery que intentaba relajarse apoyado en una mesa.

—Doctor Montgomery— le llamó Sherlock cuando se acercó a él.

—Doctor Holmes —digo acercándose —. ¿Qué le parece? —pregunto pues no se le ocurría que decir después de lo ocurrido.

Que es maravilloso, la cosa más fascinante que había visto en su vida. Pero, por su puesto, eso no lo dijo en alto.

—Interesante — respondió con un tono de voz aburrido.

El científico expulso el aire que había contenido.

—Siento el revuelo, la criatura no nos deja acercarnos. Es más, esto ha ocurrido varias veces —se sinceró —. Es su segundo muerto y su cuarto herido de gravedad.

—Y encima os seguís preguntando porque es tan hostil— sonrió de medio lado y miró a los demás biólogos—. Menos mal que me ha llamado. Es la primera cosa que ha hecho bien desde que la criatura llegó aquí. ¿Tiene algún informe? ¿Cómo lo descubrieron y lo trajeron aquí?

Montgomery se acercó a una mesa y abrió una carpeta marrón. Había un informe escrito a mano en inglés, con una foto del ser entre redes de pescadores. También había mapas de coordenadas.

—Fue encontrado hace siete días en mar sulu, cerca de Sioon, en Filipinas. Lo encontró un barco de pesca que salía a faenar. Según nos contaron la criatura estaba sobre la superficie respirando y creyeron que era un hombre a la deriva le lanzaron las redes —explico.

—Me imagino que parte de la tripulación tuvo un bonito final bajo las garras de nuestro pez— rozó la foto del sireno entre las redes y levantó la vista hacia el doctor más mayor—. Sin duda alguna sois todos una panda de idiotas. ¿Os creéis que se va a dejar hacer como una muñeca? Le habéis sacado de su hogar, le habéis metido en un tanque con agua dulce y encima os acercáis a él todos a la vez. Es normal que se asuste y que os ataque para defenderos.

El científico apretó los labios.

—Es por eso que le hemos llamado Doctor Holmes. Cualquier intento de acercarnos ha sido en vano y necesitamos hacernos con su confianza para poder acercarnos a él. Hacerle entender que no le haremos ningún daño.

—Pues no habríais podido empezar de mejor forma que esta. Ya desconfía de todos vosotros. Yo me he quedado aparte, quizá quepa la posibilidad de que sea diferente conmigo. Lo cual veo casi imposible. Siendo mitad humano, probablemente tenga la misma inteligencia que nosotros, o incluso más. No es tonto... Tendré que encontrar una forma de comunicarme con él— suspiró—. Déjamelo a mí. Que no entre nadie, ¿me oyes? Ni si quiera tú. Quiero descubrir todo sobre esta criatura más incluso que tú a sí que haremos las cosas a mi manera.

—Como diga señor Holmes —bufo —. Le daremos todo aquello que nos pida si con ello podemos al menos hacerle un análisis.

—Me llevaré esto para leerlo más detalladamente esta noche. Será mejor dejarle solo hasta mañana para que este más relajado después del 'incidente' que ha ocurrido hoy— cogió la carpeta y se la guardó en su maletín—. Mañana a primera hora quiero que tengan listas algunas cosas. Todo lo necesario para desinfectar y curar heridas, aparte, también quiero que traigáis comida variada; carne de cerdo, de vaca, pescado, frutas... Seguramente no le habéis dado nada de comer y por eso ha cogido lo primero que ha pillado.

—De acuerdo. Todo estará listo a primera hora —aseguro el médico —. Doctor Holmes, no hace falta que se lo diga pero esto es alto secreto....

—No, no hace falta que me lo diga. Ya he visto la seguridad que tienen en el recinto— tomó sus cosas y tras quitarse la bata habló una vez más—. Puede venir y esperarme aquí para contarle avances si quiere pero, repito, nadie puede entrar en la sala del tanque, nadie— le miró amenazadoramente.

—Se lo prometo Doctor Holmes —aseguro Montgomery —. Nadie le molestara durante su cometido.

—Puede durar de unas pocas semanas hasta meses. No depende de mí sino de él— dijo señalando hacia la puerta. Le veré mañana, doctor Montgomery. Buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes Doctor Holmes. Y gracias.

Sherlock no respondió a eso y salió del cuarto. Menuda pandilla de ignorantes.

Dejó las llaves sobre el cenicero cuando cerró la puerta. Tiró el abrigo y el maletín sobre el sofá mientras se calentaba su cena en el microondas. El apartamento era pequeño y tenía el mínimo de muebles pero para lo que lo iba a usar él, le servía. Abrió la ventana y encendió un cigarrillo. Desde su piso se veía el edificio de investigación.

Aquel ser, esa criatura... Era algo que aún no acababa de asimilar Sherlock. Era tan maravillosa. Cuerpo de hombre y cola de pez. Por el color de su piel, debía de nadar cerca del ecuador de la tierra y además cerca de la superficie del agua para que los rayos llegasen y broncearan su piel. La marca de su hombro sería de un arpón o algún elemento parecido. Tenía tantas ganas de poder acercarse a él. Tocar sus orejas puntiagudas, sentir el tacto de las escamas y, sobretodo, analizarlas para descubrir cómo podía existir semejante criatura.

Se metió en la cama tras una ducha rápida aunque probablemente no dormiría aquella noche.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente, a primera hora todo se había dispuesto en la sala. Había carne fresca de varios tipos de animales, verduras, hortaliza y frutas. Y por supuesto también había pescado fresco. Incluso había un acuario pequeño donde habían metido especímenes vivos.

La criatura descansaba en el fondo de la piscina. Apoyaba su cabeza en el cadáver que ya carecía de rostro y le faltaba la carne a todo un brazo.

Sherlock se presentó incluso antes de la hora prevista por la impaciencia. Decidió dejar la bata en casa ese día, sería una buena forma de que la criatura le distinguiera de los doctores. Abrió la puerta y entró con cuidado. Parecía estar dormido en el fondo del estanque. Las luces eran mucho más tenues y le quitaban el aspecto de hospital o psiquiátrico a la habitación. Sherlock se acercó lentamente y el sireno no lo notó. Llegó hasta el borde. Escuchaba sus propios latidos en la cabeza por los nervios y emociones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Podría despertarse y matarle en cualquier instante. Alzó una mano y la metió en el agua haciendo pequeñas ondas con la esperanza de que el sireno las notara y se despertara.

Y fue así. Cuando el movimiento del agua llego hasta las orejas de la criatura estas temblaron y el sireno abrió los ojos. Se irguió cuan largo era y miro a Sherlock. Apoyo las manos contra el cristal y lo golpe con la derecha. Chilló pero al estar bajo el agua solo se oyeron unas burbujas.

Sherlock se apartó tan solo dos pasos para estar preparado para huir. Su expresión seguía neutra, mirándole fijamente, casi retándole. Quería demostrarle que no le iba a asustar como a los otros y sobretodo que no le iba a tratar como los demás.

El sireno le miraba fijamente a los ojos. Ladeando la cabeza lentamente para buscar otro ángulo. Aquel hombre era diferente. Sí. Humano como cualquier otro y científico, pero su mirada era neutral, como si viera aquello todos los días. Lentamente subió hasta la superficie y saco la cabeza. El agua se le escurría por el rostro, pero rápidamente se le seco. En ningún momento perdió el contacto visual.

Sherlock notó como le observaba y pudo ver en su rostro que se hacía muchas preguntas. Sherlock se quedó en el sitio, no se pensaba mover. Dio una ojeada al cuerpo del fondo del tanque que le faltaba un brazo. Resistió el impulso de tragar saliva por el escalofrío de miedo que le atravesó el cuerpo. El agua estaba algo enturbiada por la sangre y demás fluidos del cadáver. No era sano para los humanos ni para los híbridos. Pero cómo sacarlo de ahí sin convertirte en otro cadáver igual. Finalmente alzó una mano y señaló al cuerpo en descomposición.

Las orejas del sireno vibraron, bajo la vista hasta el dedo y luego miro donde señalaba. Arrugó el entrecejo pero el humano tenía razón. Ya no le hacía falta. Bajo hasta el fondo de la piscina y cogió el cadáver con la mano derecha y lo subió hasta la superficie. Al llevarlo al borde lo empujo hasta que lo saco del agua. Miro a Sherlock y le gruño. Dejando ver unos dientes iguales que los de los humanos pero con dos pares de colmillos.

Sherlock asintió cuando sacó al hombre del agua. Por lo menos no se seguiría contaminando el agua, aunque quedaba el problema de lo sucia que estaba ya y de lo incómodo que se sentiría en agua tratada químicamente para su potabilización. Hablaría con Montgomery más tarde para buscar una solución.

Pensó que lo mejor sería ofrecerle comida para ir rompiendo el hielo. Salió de la sala bajo la atenta mirada del sireno y regresó al instante con una mesa con ruedas dónde estaba la comida que le habían preparado. No sabía de qué tipo le gustaría y como traer carne humaba era inviable, acercó la mesa hacia el tanque para ver como reaccionaba.

La criatura se sumergió en el agua para observarla de cerca. Casi pegado al cristal. Las branquias de su costado se movían lentamente dejando un minúsculo rastro de burbujas a los lados. Comida. Había comida y de todo tipo. Carne jugosa y de buenos sabores que no estaría tan agria como la carne humana. Frutas de colores llamativos que albergaban buenos sabores. Toda esa comida, a excepción de los peces tenía mucho mejor aspecto de la que llegaba a sus manos cuando estaba en el mar.  Apoyo el puño en el cristal y alzo un poco el dedo para señalar lo que quería probar pero se acordó. Esos seres le habían capturado y cambiado de entorno y aunque pareciera diferente no debería de caer tan fácil. Golpeo con fuerza al cristal y le dio la espalda. Alejándose cuanto podía de la variedad de comida. Trago un poco de agua y la escupió inmediatamente. Agua dulce llena de químicos, bacterias y microbios. Asquerosa.

Sherlock le vio mover la cola rápidamente alejándose de él y se quedó embelesado con el movimiento de ella. Parecía tan natural, tan elegante en aquel híbrido.

Cogió uno de los filetes de carne cruda que había señalado antes de irse y cuando estuvo seguro de que no iría a por él, se acercó y lo dejó en el borde del cristal.

A continuación se alejó del estanque, dándole espacio para que se acercara tranquilo, y se sentó en una silla que estaba casi llegando a la puerta.

El sireno tardo treinta minutos en darse la vuelta. Cogió el filete y lo puso a la altura de sus ojos, luego lo olió y por ultimo lo lamio cuidadosamente. Espero unos segundos antes de darle el primer mordisco. Cerró los ojos y sonrió feliz. Aquello estaba tan sabroso... Dos bocados más bastaron para acabarse la carne. Luego se sentó en el fondo del estanque mirando hacia Sherlock. Acariciaba lentamente la cola que había flexionado. Estaba feliz. Aquella comida era deliciosa y aquel hombre parecía diferente.

Sherlock puso una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro de satisfacción. Las cosas estaban yendo lentas pero al menos seguras y por buen camino. Con suerte, con algo más de comida y agua limpia, el sireno le dejaría acercarse a él. Con suerte...

Aprovechó que parecía estar de buen humor y se volvió a acercar a él, siempre a pasos lentos y vigilando cada una de sus reacciones. Le observó durante un momento de cerca y después decidió que le podía dar esta vez para que probara. Cogió una manzana y la puso en el borde pero esta vez no se alejó de él.

El sireno la miro y luego miro la fruta. Acerco lentamente al borde y cogió la manzana clavándole las uñas por la parte baja. Miro a Sherlock unos segundos con una sonrisa antes de sacar la cola del agua y volver a meterla en horizontal para poder salpicarle.  Se fue hasta el otro extremo de la piscina, se sentó en el fondo y se fue comiendo la fruta muy risueño.

Sherlock soltó todo el aire de golpe al sentir el agua caer sobre él. No estaba tan fría pero si no se cambiaba de ropa empezaría a tiritar. La verdad es que no le importó en absoluto, la criatura parecía divertirse y eso era lo único que importaba, conseguir acercarse a él.

Cogió la mesa y la arrastró hacia la puerta donde se paró para observarle por última vez antes de salir fuera. Montgomery le estaba esperando fuera.

El doctor le miraba sorprendido.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —pregunto alarmado —. No le habrá atacado, ¿no?

—No, nada de eso, al contrario. Al principio parecía reacio a tenerme allí. Pero le ofrecí comida, que parece que le encanta,  y acabó casi... Divirtiéndose.

—¿A logrado acercarse? —pregunto asombrado —. Debería de estar muerto, herido por lo menos...

— He estado alejado la mayoría del tiempo. Ha sacado el cuerpo del agua, mañana lo sacaré de allí pero tenemos otro problema, el agua.

—Sí, ¿qué pasa con ella? Teníamos pensado instalarle un limpiador automático...

Pero tememos acercarnos y además, el ruido que dicho aparato produce puede volverla más agresiva...

— Lo sé. Ese es el problema, hagamos lo que hagamos no podré yo solo. Pero yo estaba pensando en agua de mar, traerla de allí. No se va a sentir mejor en ninguna otra agua y usted lo sabe.

—¿Se refiere a que traigamos agua del mar donde fue encontrado?

— Eso sería lo ideal pero con coger agua de esta la costa será suficiente.

—Bien. Necesitaríamos varios camiones cisterna pero eso es fácil de conseguir. Vaciaremos la piscina y la llenaremos. Espero que la criatura no se altere...

— Lo mejor es que pasara a otro sitio mientras se hace el cambio del agua. Una pequeña piscina portable solo para que no se seque. El problema es cómo convencerle, ni si quiera sé si entiende el inglés, solo le he escuchado gritar.

—Y es un sonido espeluznante... —dijo Montgomery sintiendo como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda —. Podríamos obligarle a meterse en la piscina portable. Podemos abrir uno de los lados de la piscina de cristal y colocar la pequeña piscina justo al lado y que lo arrastre la corriente...

— No— dijo sin esperar a que acabara—. No le vamos a obligar a que haga nada. Estoy seguro de que tiene fuerza suficiente para impulsarse con la cola y saltar. Encontraré la forma de comunicarme con él. Déjame pensarlo hasta mañana.

—Bien. Intentaremos tenerlo todo listo para entonces. ¿Ha logrado hacerse entender? ¿Y qué pasa con el cadáver?

— Cuando llegué estaba dormido sobre él. Y se había comido un brazo entero y la cara estaba básicamente irreconocible. Más tarde lo apunté con el dedo y parece que me entendió y lo sacó fuera. La sangre ha contaminado el agua así que espero para mañana tener solucionado lo de como meterlo a la piscina.

Montgomery suspiro aliviado.

—Al menos los padres tendrán algo que enterrar. Doctor Holmes, debería de ir a casa y cambiarse de ropa antes de que coja una pulmonía...

— Eso haré. Puedo pasarle una copia del informe sobre lo ocurrido hoy. Se lo mandaré tan pronto como lo tenga listo.

—Se lo agradecería. Tenemos que saberlo absolutamente todo, desde su comportamiento hasta sus escamas.

— Por supuesto, doctor Montgomery. Le veré mañana entonces— caminó hacia la salida rápidamente.

El frío se estaba calando lentamente en los huesos a pesar de que no hacia demasiado frío en la calle. Llegó a casa y se dio una ducha caliente para quitarse la sensación. Aun con el pelo mojado se enfrascó en la elaboración del primer informe. Lo escribió todo, cada expresión en su cara, cada vez que se alejó de él y acabó con las ganas de jugar a salpicar que tenía.

Mandó unos cuantos correos y por fin pudo desconectar y relajarse por un momento. Aún quedaba el tema del lenguaje. ¿Sabría inglés? ¿Otro idioma? Solo lo descubriría intentándolo al día siguiente. Pensó en buscar videos sobre delfines amaestrados y como se comunicaban con los cuidadores pero desechó la idea al instante. El sireno era listo, desconfiado y parecía estar al tanto de todo. Si no fuera por la cola y los aullidos que daba podría pasar por un humano.

La criatura estuvo todo el resto del día nadando en pequeño espacio que tenía. Creía haber conocido a alguien que no buscaba herirle simplemente mirarle. Y eso le hacía sentirse bien. Se seguía sintiendo amenazado por el lugar donde se encontraba, pero aquel hombre... Era extraordinario. Se había ido empapado y no había visto odio en su rostro. Sin duda era diferente.

Durante la noche comenzó a sentirse mal. Aquella agua comenzaba a darle náuseas y la herida del hombro había comenzado a paralizarle la movilidad hasta el codo. Además lo tenía hinchado. Por la mañana, cuando amaneció, le dio un fuerte coletazo a una de las paredes de la piscina. Furioso.

Montgomery esperaba a Sherlock fuera de la sala, revisando el informe impreso que este le había enviado.

Cuando Sherlock salió de cada vio como varios camiones cisterna subían por la calle. Bien hecho Montgomery. Caminó rápidamente por los pasillos y ascensores y bufó cuando tuvo que parar para que le chequearan.

Pasó a la sala encontrándose con el doctor.

— Bien, si me disculpa, creo que deberíamos hacer esto cuanto antes.

—¿Piensa convencer a la criatura para que se mueva a otra piscina de momento? Escuché un ruido muy fuerte, no creo que este amigable.

— Solo déjeme hablar... comunicarme con él. Cuando esté listo le avisaré para que vengan a montar la piscina pequeña.

—Vale... Suerte. Y tenga cuidado por Dios —dijo abriéndole la puerta.

Sherlock entró y cerró la puerta rápidamente detrás de él. Miró al sireno. Algo iba mal.

Caminó a paso rápido hasta el cristal y le vio en la otra punta del estanque. Se sujetaba el brazo, le dolía. Era la maldita agua sucia, tenía que haber actuado antes. Golpeó ligeramente el cristal para captar su atención.

El sireno se giró con violencia enseñando los dientes, pero un tirón en el brazo que se sujetaba lo hizo relajarse y mirar a su articulación. Movía la cola nervioso, haciendo así que el agua se moviera.

El biólogo no sabía qué hacer, cómo explicarle que tenía que pasar a otra piscina para que le cambiaran el agua. Por muchas vueltas que le dio por la noche no había conseguido nada. Era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a una situación, ni si quiera se asustó o alejó cuando le amenazó con los dientes. La idea de perder a una criatura así era lo único que le preocupaba en ese momento.

— Puedo ayudarte—  decir esas palabras fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

Le vio mover los labios, pero no lo entendió con claridad así que lentamente saco la cabeza del agua y le miro.

— Yo puedo ayudarte— volvió a decir cuando emergió la cabeza del agua.

El sireno metió una mano en el agua y la saco en forma de cuenco. Se acercó el poco de agua que había cogido y la olio. Luego extendió el brazo para que la oliera Sherlock.

— Sé que el agua te está haciendo enfermar pero tienes que confiar en mí para que pueda ayudarte— se explicó.

Aquella situación era ridícula. Estaba hablando con un hombre con cola de pez que probablemente ni si quiera le estuviera entendiendo.

Le miró fijamente a los ojos, intentando ver odio o malas acciones reflejadas en su alma pero no puedo ver nada. Emitió un chirrido antes de volver al fondo de la piscina, mirarle y asentir con la cabeza.

Sherlock sintió le quitaban un peso de encima. Podía entenderle, eso ya era algo. Se quedó mirándole unos segundos más y salió de la habitación.

— ¡Montgomery! Ya está todo listo pero por favor, que sean cuidadosos y hagan el menor ruido posible.

El médico le miro sorprendido pero asintió y dio las órdenes precarias para que cuatro chicos entraran con la piscina portátil y la fueran llenando. Desde luego el doctor tenía muchas preguntas pero prefirió no formularlas por miedo a que Holmes se molestara. Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde la piscina estaba montada y llena de agua potable limpia. El sireno lo había estado mirando todo desde su posición. Saco la cabeza y miro a Sherlock. Ahora era la criatura quien tenía una mirada neutral.

Sherlock ordenó que todos salieran y les dejaran solos para acercarse a él nuevamente. Vio en su mirada que no confiaba en él tanto como en el día anterior. Haber metido a unos desconocidos a hacer ruido y montar cosas a su lado no era lo mejor para acercarse  a él pero era eso o perderlo todo.

— Vamos a cambiarte el agua del tanque— puso las manos sobre el cristal—.  Agua salada, agua del mar.

El sireno alzo las ceja sorprendido. Las orejas se agitaron. ¿Agua salada? ¿Iba a tener agua salada?

— Pero tienes que meterte aquí hasta que cambiemos el agua— se movió hacia la piscina y metió una mano dentro—. Serán solo una hora y este agua, aunque no sea salada, es limpia.

El sireno saco medio torso de la piscina. Sus branquias se cerraron completamente al tener contacto con el aire dejando ver solo tres finas líneas. En otras circunstancias, hubiera saltado, pero el brazo le dolía y su nueva pecera no parecía muy honda así que lentamente saco la cola y se arrastró. Sabia de sobras que aquel hombre le miraba pero no le presto importancia. Quería agua de mar. Agua que le hiciera sentir como en casa. Se metió en la pequeña piscina tan lentamente como había entrado. Hundiendo primero la cabeza y moviéndose lentamente. Sin querer rozo a Sherlock con su cola en una de las manos pero no huyo. Se sumergió unos minutos y luego se sentó cómodamente en uno de los extremos.

Sherlock esperó a que el sireno se adaptara al nuevo espacio.

— Será poco más de una hora— repitió y salió de nuevo para avisar a los operarios.

Cuando nadie le pudo ver se tocó la mano por donde había rozado la gran aleta. Fue extraño. Húmedo y mojado sí, pero no como un pez. Era suave, casi tenía el tacto de seda. Se moría de ganas por analizar esa cola.

El sireno asintió, se sumergió hasta la mitad y se intentó quedar dormido. Pero fue casi imposible. El ruido de la máquina que saco el agua era atronador, los cuchilleos de los operarios... Alzó la cabeza y chilló tan fuerte que el cristal de las gafas de uno de los operarios se rajó. La punta de las orejas se movían. Sabían que estaban diciendo de él, y uno se había referido a él como monstruo. ¿Monstruo él? Monstruos ellos que capturaran a una especie en su habitad natural solo porque es diferente.

— Por favor— Sherlock se colocó en el centro de la sala ya que había pasado la mayoría del tiempo en una esquina ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

No supo si se lo decía a la criatura o se lo decía a los obreros. Pronto acabaron de vaciarla y se pusieron con el llenado. Se mantuvo cerca de la piscina por si ocurría algo.

Rápidamente la sala adquirió un cierto olor a mar. Los operarios de la piscina fueron los únicos que quedaron junto con Sherlock que se acercó al sireno.

— Puedes entrar en el agua— dijo amablemente.

El sireno ya se estaba moviendo hacia ella antes de que Sherlock acabara la frase. Cogió un poco de carrerilla y salto al tanque. Moviéndose en círculos de pura felicidad. Lo primero que hizo fue beber toda el agua que quiso. Sonreía. Se tumbó al fondo y movió la cola feliz. Silbaba, dejando un rastro de burbujas que salían de sus labios. No era su casa pero se sentía como tal. Se aferró el brazo izquierdo y cerró los ojos.

— Fuera— ordenó Sherlock nada más que acabaran de desmontar la piscina.

Se acercó cauteloso hacia el cristal y no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa al verle tan contento pero el brazo no se le pasó por alto.

— ¿Te duele el brazo?

El sireno, que se había pegado al cristal, asintió. Se dio la vuelta para que pudiera ver la parte trasera de la herida, pero poco después emergió y asomo la cabeza. Sus ojos se dirigieron desde Sherlock al carro con comida. Su estómago rugió.

Sherlock aceptó y fue hasta el carro de donde cogió otro filete, esta vez de buey y se lo dejó en el borde como siempre.

— Yo puedo curarte la herida del hombro. Se pondrá peor si no haces nada.

El sireno alzo el brazo derecho y lo cogió. Negó con la cabeza y comenzó a morderlo mientras nadaba hacia al otro lado. Casi parecía un animal que no quería que le quitaran la comida, pero en el fondo no quería saber nada de eso. Eran un humano. Seguía siendo un humano. Silbó y se dio la vuelta.

Sherlock suspiró frustrado. Era lógico que no quisiera aun acercarse a ningún humano pero pensó que el agua podría agilizar las cosas.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Le dejó tres frutas y verduras más sobre el borde y apartó el carro. Aquella herida cada vez se pondría peor pero él no volvería a comentarlo. Cuando el sireno no pudiera más acabaría cediendo y pidiendo ayuda y Sherlock ya tenía algo pensado para ese momento. Salió de la sala mirándole por última vez.

Montgomery se había quedado medio dormido en la silla, pero cuando oyó la puerta abrirse se despertó de un brinco.

—Doctor Holmes —dijo frotándose los ojos —. Hoy parece que ha sido más difícil...

— Por supuesto que ha sido más difícil. Le he obligado a estar rodeado de humanos haciendo ruidos y molestando. Y, al entender el inglés, también ha escuchado los maravillosos comentarios de los operarios— le fulminó con la mirada—. El tener agua de mar le ha tranquilizado y contentado, pero aún tengo que curarle el brazo... Bueno, por hoy hemos hecho bastantes avances.

—¿Como pretende acercarse a curarle sin que le muerda?

— Tiene el hombro infectado y ha perdido parte de movilidad en el brazo por eso. El agua de mar le sentará bien pero la herida se pondrá peor, tarde o temprano sabrá que la única opción de sobrevivir es con mi ayuda.

—Está muy seguro de sí mismo Doctor Holmes...

— Usted me llamó porque soy la única persona que puede ayudarle con esta criatura, así que déjeme trabajar como yo quiera. Si me muerde es mi problema— se cruzó de brazos enfadándose.

—Señor esa criatura es muy peligrosa, ha matado a dos personas y no puede fiarse completamente de ella. Solo estoy preocupado por seguridad.

— Y me lo dice usted que es tan incompetente que han muerto dos personas y otras tantas han resultado heridas bajo sus órdenes. Yo trabajo a mi manera. Le mandaré el informe esta noche— se giró y salió del laboratorio indignado.

¿Cómo se atrevía a darle consejos? ¿A Sherlock Holmes? Llegó al piso enfadado y se fumó un paquete entero para relajarse recordando todo lo ocurrido durante el día.

El sireno le entendía y sabía hacerse entender pero ¿sabría él hablar? Aunque se entendían con gestos, todo tenía un límite. Llegaría un momento en el que no entendería lo que la criatura le quería decir. Lo que no se sacaba de la cabeza era el tacto de la aleta de su cola. Aun podía sentirla en la mano, tan escurridiza pero suave a la vez. Aquello solo le incrementó el deseo de tocar sus escamas, la piel de sus brazos, ¿sería rasposa, dura?

Escribió el informe por la tarde. Pronto le dejaría acercarse a él y eso solo le hacía ponerse nervioso y sentir un cosquilleo en su estómago.

El estado de ánimo del sireno mejoró enormemente gracias la nueva agua que le habían puesto. Había nadado y comido lo que Sherlock le había dejado en el borde. Durante la noche, se salió completamente del agua y se tumbó cuan largo era en el borde a dormir. Se sentía incómodo. Casi parecía que había tenido un poco de fiebre a causa de la herida, pero intento no hacerle caso. Por la mañana se tendió bocarriba mirando el techo. Anhelaba los rayos del sol. Sentirse cálido. Metió la mano derecha en el agua y la comenzó a mover con cuidado. Mirando las luces. Quería salir de allí, regresar a casa. Quizás unirse al resto. Suspiró y se acarició el vientre lentamente con la mano izquierda. Las articulaciones de la muñeca comenzaban a dolerle.

Sherlock pasó el chequeo rutinario y corrió hacia la puerta. Cuando entró sin hacer ruido se encontró al sireno descansando en el borde del tanque pero siempre con alguna parte de su cuerpo metida en el agua, esta vez la mano.

Carraspeó ligeramente para que notara su presencia, aún lejos de él para que no se asustara.

El sireno abrió los ojos y le miro. Emitió un suave chillido para darle a entender de qué lo había visto y que le parecía bien que estuviera allí. No cambio la posición, pero no dejo de mirarle. Vigilándole.

Sherlock se acercó lentamente. Empezaba a distinguir los distintos tipos de chillidos que daba, a veces enfadados y amenazantes y otras veces suaves simplemente para responderle. El hombro no tenía mejor estado que el día anterior. Vio que se había comido todo y que había dejado los huesos y cáscaras sobre el borde. Se terminó de acercar y los cogió dejándolas en el carro de comida ya vacío junto a otro nuevo que estaba lleno.

El sireno chillo suavemente para captar la atención de Sherlock y luego señaló al techo con su mano derecha antes de meterla en el agua de nuevo.

Sherlock le entendió al instante.

— Sé que quieres tener luz natural, el Sol, pero no puedo concederte ese deseo. Aquí estás seguro, si alguien te viera irían a por ti. Puedo instalar lámparas que te den calor pero nada más.

La criatura bufó y se encogió de hombros antes dejarse caer a la piscina. Si podía obtener calor aunque fuera de esa manera... Algo era algo. Miro a Sherlock desde debajo del agua y asintió.

Sherlock sonrió. Poco a poco iban cogiendo confianza el uno del otro.

Sherlock miró su hombro de cerca y frunció el ceño visiblemente para que el sireno lo notara.

En su respuesta la criatura le enseño los dientes y se alejó. No iba a dejar que humano le tocara. Era peligroso.

El biólogo suspiró y se alejó de la piscina. Se sentó en una de las sillas y sacó un cuaderno y un lápiz de su maletín. No había mesas así que se tuvo que apoyar en las rodillas. Comenzó a escribir rápidamente y a hacer pequeños bocetos de las diferentes partes del cuerpo del sireno, tomando notas de cada mínimo detalle que había visto en él.

El sireno se quedó mirándole largo rato. Su rostro anguloso y con los pómulos tan marcados eran perfectos. Sus ojos claros parecían dar frialdad y superioridad, pero también escondía aquella fascinación que tenían todos por su trabajo. Su delgadez no parecía deliberada, era su constitución. Sus largos dedos apretaban el bolígrafo que se movía por el papel. Sonrió. Era igual que los otros humanos pero a su vez parecía diferente a ellos... Se mantuvo bajo el agua en el centro del estanque. Bocabajo, mirándole.

Sherlock levantó la vista y se cruzó con la de la criatura. Cada vez que ocurría aquello tenía que controlarse por no sonreír estúpidamente.

Los ojos del sireno eran de un azul oscuro y parecían amables cuando no tenía una expresión amenazante. Se preguntó cuántos años tendría, cuantos años podía vivir un ser como él, si habría otros como él o si era el último que quedaba con vida. Tenía tantas preguntas...

Se quedó mirando como la cola se movía de lado a lado detrás de él para mantenerse en el agua. Le había visto saltar de la piscina pequeña al agua por lo que tendría que tener una fuerza descomunal en ella.

El sireno sonrió y dejo escapar de sus labios una onda que reboto contra el cristal haciéndolo vibrar.

El doctor le miró sorprendido y dejó el cuaderno en el suelo. Se acercó hasta el cristal y puso la palma de la mano sobre este sin dejar de mirarle.

El sireno se acercó a él y se sentó en el fondo. Mirándole fijamente. Miro sus dedos y alzo la mano, abrió la palma y la apoyó contra el cristal, frente a la de Sherlock. Un calor se extendió desde su mano hasta el cristal, calor que estaba provocando la criatura. Ladeo lentamente la cabeza conforme el calor se hacía más intenso.

Sherlock se sorprendió y alarmó cuando notó como el cristal aumentaba de temperatura. ¿Qué clase de poderes poseía la criatura? Retiró la mano siseando porque finalmente se había quemado.

El sireno aparto la mano y le dirigió una sonrisita antes de apartarse de allí.

Sherlock se frotó la mano varias veces para tratar de calmarla. Le miró con ojos asustados sin comprender que acababa de pasar. Le vio alejarse y no pudo leer nada en el que le dijera que estaba pasando. Sin duda alguna, el sireno sabía lo que pasaba, le había hecho algo a Sherlock y este no sabía el qué. Recogió sus cosas y tras dejarle comida como hacía habitualmente, salió poniendo su expresión neutra, no le contaría a Montgomery nada sobre que la criatura podría poseer algún poder.

El sireno se sentó en el fondo y miro su mano. La acaricio cuidadosamente. Solo sabía algo de ese hombre. Su nombre. Montgomery estaba hablando por teléfono cuando Sherlock salió.

—Vale. Muchas Gracias. Adiós —susurro y colgó, se froto los ojos y miro a Sherlock —. ¿Cómo fue hoy?

— Echa de menos el Sol, hay que colocar lámparas que le den algo de calor— contestó con el tono de voz que utilizaba con todo el mundo.

—No creo que eso sea buena idea. Si se le cruzan los cables puede provocar un cortocircuito...

— Las lámparas están alejadas del agua. Le explicaré los riesgos que hay en tocarlas. Mire, estoy a punto de conseguir que confíe en mí. Cuanto más cómodo se sienta, más podré acercarme a él— le habló como si fuera a un niño.

—Tiene que avanzar, nos está costando millones y vidas humanas y no hemos obtenido nada —le dijo mientras apuntaba en un papel lo que necesitaba.

— No es mi culpa si le está costando tanto tiempo en confiar en un humano. Le recuerdo que ha sido usted el que le ha asustado, Montgomery.

El nombrado soltó un bufido.

—Mañana estarán las lámparas. Yo no mañana no estaré aquí, ¿podrá apañárselas con los ayudantes?

— He tratado con operarios más incompetentes, no será un problema. Pero como se les ocurra volver a insultarle, les tiro yo mismos al agua.

—Nunca hemos visto una criatura así, todo es diferente... —dijo Montgomery —. ¿Cómo le llamamos? ¿Criatura? ¿Sireno? ¿Le ponemos nombre?

— No hay que ponerle ningún nombre. No es una mascota, es un espécimen a estudiar— le cortó Sherlock.

—Está bien... Mañana tendrá las lámparas —le dijo y se fue de la sala colándose por otra puerta que daba a una pequeña salita en la que había varios becarios.

Sherlock regresó a su piso. Ese informe fue corto y conciso, expresando solo el sentimiento de querer estar bajo el sol del sireno y el empeoramiento de su hombro. No comentó nada de lo que pasó después.

Estuvo toda la noche pensando en eso, en el calor que salió de cuerpo y que atravesó el cristal. Buscó información en internet pero, por supuesto, solo había cuentos y leyendas falsas. Montgomery también tenía razón, no podía seguir llamándole 'sireno' o 'criatura'. Llamarle por un nombre haría las cosas mucho más íntimas pero ¿qué nombre ponerle? Quizá él ya tenía uno, al día siguiente probaría suerte.

Para aquel ser, la noche no mejoro su situación. Su rostro comenzó a ponerse pálido y sus labios temblaban ligeramente. La fiebre era alta y el brazo seguía doliéndole cada vez más. No podía cerrar el puño y a penas mover los dedos de la mano. Solo comió un poco de lo que le habían dejado y se había sentado en una esquina en el fondo. Apoyado contra el cristal. Si iba a morir, quería hacerlo ya. Quizás pudieran trasladar su cadáver al mar y pudrirse allí.

Sherlock prefirió pasar solo antes de que entrara el personal para comprobar que todo iba bien. Sintió como su estómago se contrajo al verle hecho un ovillo en el final del tanque. Tenía que curarle y tenía que hacerlo ya. Dejó pasar a los operarios gritándoles que fueran lo más rápidos y silenciosos posibles. Además de las lámparas montaron un pequeño andamio para que Sherlock pudiera subir hasta la superficie del agua.

Cuando las lámparas estuvieron instaladas algo alejadas del agua para evitar problemas, las encendió. Subió hasta arriba del todo y se sentó extendió un brazo hacia el aire sintiendo como el calor que emanaba de las luces hacía efecto.

— Mira, sal del agua, hace calor— sonrió amablemente al sireno que seguía en el fondo del tanque.

El sireno no se movió, ni presto atención a lo que hacían. Se acarició la aleta del brazo izquierdo que se estaba poniendo pálida. Al ver la repentina claridad del agua alzo la cabeza y miro las lámparas.

— Ven, se está caliente. No es como los rayos del Sol pero se está bien— metió una mano en el agua haciendo pequeñas ondas para tranquilizar al híbrido.

El sireno se movió con dificultad. Nado hasta la superficie y asomo la cabeza. Miro directamente a la luz y cerró los ojos.

— Tienes que tener cuidado. No se pueden mojar ni tocar, ¿entiendes? Podría ser muy peligroso si eso pasara— siguió moviendo la mano dentro del agua dibujando eses y sin apartar la vista de él.

La criatura se tendió y floto en el agua bajo las luces. La sensación era cálida. Giro lentamente la cabeza y miro a Sherlock.

Sherlock ladeó la cabeza para mirarle mejor. Ahora podía ver su cuerpo a la perfección. Las escamas húmedas reflejaban la luz y casi parecía que brillaban. Claramente la criatura estaba sufriendo, su hombro estaba tan mal que no entendía cómo podía seguir sin aceptar su ayuda.

El sireno frunció el entrecejo y abrió la boca.

—Sherlock —fue lo único que le dijo antes de volver a cerrarla.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock dejó de respirar por un momento. No pudo siquiera ocultar la sorpresa en su expresión. Los ojos se le abrieron y se movieron por la cara de la criatura. Separó los labios para hablar pero no pudo. No recordaba haber dicho su nombre en ningún momento, es más, nadie le llamaba por su nombre, todos se referían a él como Holmes. Sacó la mano del agua y se agarró al borde por si acaso.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

El sireno sonrió y se acercó un poco.

—Lo vi. Simplemente eso.

Sherlock se quedó fascinado con cada palabra que dijo y se inclinó hacia delante. Su voz era humana, casi humana. Había algo en ella diferente.

— ¿Cómo lo viste? Fue ayer cuando me quemaste la mano, ¿verdad?

El sireno asintió.

—Creo que te hice daño, pero no era mi intención.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza quitándole importancia.

— ¿Por qué no has hablado hasta ahora?

—No merecéis escucharme. Después de lo que me habéis hecho no.

Tenía toda la razón.

— Lo siento, los humanos pueden ser terriblemente ignorantes y no ver lo que están causando.

El sireno metió la mano en el agua y la fue moviendo.

—Tú eres un humano. Diferente. Pero un humano.

— Pero yo sé que es lo que no hay que hacer. Si tienes agua limpia de mar, comida y calor es gracias a mí— respondió fríamente.

El sireno le miro y asintió.

—¿Cuando me soltaréis?

Sherlock cerró los ojos y suspiró. Podría mentirle pero tarde o temprano descubriría la verdad.

— Sinceramente, no creo que eso ocurra nunca.

El sireno hundió la cola en el agua, se acercó hasta el borde y apoyo la mano derecha en el borde del tanque. Entre las dos de Sherlock. Le miraba directamente a los ojos, con odio.

—Y he ahí el resumen de la humanidad. Veis algo que os gusta, lo capturáis, fingís que es vuestro y lo encerráis. Creéis que son felices allá donde lo habéis encerrado y os lo quedáis hasta que lo que habéis capturado muere por agotamiento o porque la calidad de vida que le habéis dado no ha sido suficiente. En vez de soltarla de vuelta a su hogar cuando os habéis hartado de hacerles pruebas. Fantástico —susurro.

Sherlock bajó la vista hacia la mano incapaz de refutar eso. Su mano era más pequeña pero mucho más fuerte que la de la criatura. A su lado, la piel de Sherlock parecía blanca.

— Tienes razón. No voy siquiera a negarlo. Somos científicos y probablemente te tengamos aquí encerrado para siempre. Aun así estoy intentando hacer de esto lo más confortable posible. Y si cooperas conmigo todo será mucho más fácil— finalmente le miró—. Tú no lo comprendes. Eres... Eres... No hay palabras para describirte. Eres el ser más maravilloso que he visto nunca. Puede que otros solo te quieran para experimentar y para hacerte pruebas pero yo quiero más. Toda mi vida gira alrededor del conocimiento, vivo para conocer. Y tú... No he visto cosa igual en la vida y nunca la veré. Tengo tantas preguntas— cerró la boca asustado de haber hablado demasiado

El ser le miró fijamente a los ojos. Sus orejas estaban echadas hacia atrás de manera desafiante. Sus labios estaban entre abiertos y pálidos debido a la alta fiebre. La cola se mantenía moviéndose lentamente.

—Puedo responderte ahora a una pregunta, Sherlock. Solo a una.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?— preguntó rápidamente sin pensar en las otras cientos de preguntas más importantes que esa.

El sireno abrió los ojos sorprendido. Desde luego no se esperaba aquello.

—Mi nombre no se puede traducir a tu lenguaje, pero es algo parecido a... —empezó

Emitió un sonido chirriante aunque no molesto, más bien parecía al de una nota musical mal entonada.

— No creo que pueda repetir ese sonido pero hay un nombre en inglés que es parecido— dijo arrepintiéndose de aquella maldita pregunta que no servía para nada.

— ¿Y cuál es ese nombre?

— John— respondió inseguro de que le gustara al sireno.

El ser ladeo la cabeza y asintió.

—Puedes llamarme así si quieres. Suena mucho mejor que monstruo...

— Yo nunca pensaría que eres un monstruo. Es más, lo que tú eres es lo opuesto a un monstruo. Siento que el resto de los humanos sean unos ineptos y no sepas apreciar lo increíble que eres.

—Gracias Sherlock —dijo apartándose lentamente de él.

— Tú brazo cada vez está peor— susurró Sherlock antes de que se fuera del todo.

—Lo sé.

— Has perdido la movilidad casi por completo. Sabes que si sigues así no durarás mucho tiempo. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Morir antes que esto?

—No quiero que ningún humano me toque —le aclaró antes de sumergirse y dar por zanjada la conversación.

No quería que morir, pero no se fiaba de su segunda opción. Se fue hasta un rincón del fondo y se enrosco ensimismo tanto como pudo, luego cerro los ojos.

Sherlock suspiró y se bajó del andamio con parsimonia. Le retiró la comida que se dejó el día anterior y puso nueva. El haberle puesto luz y calor no había sido de ayuda pero que ahora se llamaran por un nombre sí que era un avance.

Al salir de la sala tiró una silla con todas sus fuerzas a una esquina y gritó. Estúpido sireno, se estaba muriendo y no quería ayuda.

Una becaria, salió de la otra sala y le miro espantada.

—Doctor Holmes, ¿se encuentra bien?

— ¡Déjeme en paz!— la gritó y salió corriendo por los pasillos.

Cuando llegó a su piso cerró la puerta de una patada. Normalmente nunca se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos y emociones pero había descubierto el ser más maravilloso del mundo y lo estaba perdiendo por ser tan terco. Mandó el informe correspondiente escribiendo los avances en cuanto al lenguaje pero guardándose lo de sus nombres. Abrió el cuaderno y escribió y dibujó hasta quedarse dormido.

El sireno durmió durante buena parte de la tarde. De madrugada, despertó y se quedó tumbado en el suelo mirando el techo. Le dolía tanto el brazo que le causo un terrible dolor de cabeza. Veía borroso. Cuando amaneció le devolvieron la luz y fue tan molesta que huyo hasta un rincón. Trago saliva lentamente. Intentando tranquilizarse.

Sherlock entró con una maleta diferente ese día. Dentro tenía todo lo necesario para curarle la herida. Si no le dejaba ayudarle se metería él mismo en el agua a por él. No se arriesgaría ni un día más. No podía perderle, no a él.

Cuando entró en el cuarto y le vio en el fondo tumbado y sin moverse pensó en lo peor.

— ¡John!— gritó y golpeó el cristal.

El sireno dio un respingo y le miro. Le enseñó los dientes un poco pero luego cerró la boca. Se le quedo mirando.

La comida seguía intacta sobre la repisa. Seguramente ni se había movido en toda la noche.

— Déjame ayudarte, por favor. Solo quiero curarte la herida. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, John— exclamó para que le pudiera oír desde dentro del aguan

Le miro unos segundos y suspiro. Emergió lentamente y se sentó en el borde, de espaldas a Sherlock. Si hacia un paso en falso siempre podría llevárselo consigo al fondo. Aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Sherlock subió lentamente hasta arriba con el maletín y se arrastró hasta quedar a un metro de él.

— Te salvaré a cambio de una cosa.

John se volvió lentamente y le miro.

—¿A cambio de qué?

— Una escama.

John bajo la vista a su cola. Y asintió.

—Te la daré —le prometió.

Sherlock asintió también y se acercó a él para observar la herida mejor. Su piel ya se había secado por completo en menos de un minuto que llevaba fuera del agua.

— Mantén la cola dentro para no secarte— susurró intentando no asustarle.

Se concentró en la herida, un arpón lo había casi atravesado por la espalda. Animales...

— ¿Te lo quitaste tú solo?

John asintió.

—Lo agarré como pude y tiré lo más fuerte que pude.

Lo que el biólogo había pensado era correcto.

— Al quitártela de esa manera se partió. Tienes aun un trozo dentro de tu hombro. La herida se ha curado y cerrado pero al tener el trozo dentro te ha infectado el brazo por completo. Si no me hubieras dejado curarte podría incluso llegar al corazón.

John asintió.

—¿Me lo podrás curar entonces? —preguntó.

— Puedo pero para eso tengo que abrir la herida de nuevo. Será incluso más doloroso que cuando te atravesó el arpón ya que ahora la zona está infectada. Y te pondría un analgésico o anestesia pero no sé el efecto que puede hacer en ti. Tampoco tenemos tiempo para hacer pruebas.

—Hazlo. No te atacaré. Te lo prometo.

Sherlock no dudo de él y empezó a sacar las herramientas necesarias. Se acabó de acercar a John, sus piernas tocaban la parte de la cola que no estaba sumergida.

Llevó una mano a su espalda y acarició la piel de su espalda cerca de la herida. El sireno siseó pero no hizo nada. Con la yema de los dedos trazó líneas como si estuviera hipnotizado. Era diferente a la piel de los humanos aunque tampoco tenía mucho donde comparar. Notaba que era más gruesa, probablemente para aislarles del frío.

John se agarró la muñeca izquierda con la mano derecha para no responder. Cualquier roce le molestaba pero aguantaría. Era lo único que podía. Suspiro y se intentó relajar.

Sherlock reaccionó y se aclaró la garganta mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y se remangaba la camisa.

Cogió el bisturí y respiró hondo antes de acercar la punta a la herida. Era fácil, abrir, sacar el trozo con las pinzas y cerrar y coser. Lo había hecho varias veces antes pero ahora estaba tan nervioso. Hizo acopio de fuerzas y hundió la herramienta en la carne lo más rápido posible para hacer el menor daño posible.

El sireno gritó de dolor y movió la cola con violencia pero aguantó todo lo que pudo para que su mitad inferior no se viera afectada.

—Joder... —gruñó

El doctor intentó actuar lo más rápido que pudo cogiendo el retractor y colocándolo para mantener el corte abierto. Empezó a salir sangre y tuvo que utilizar varias gasas que acabaron empapadas en el suelo. Las luces artificiales le permitieron ver por completo el músculo del sireno. Era casi igual que un humano a excepción de que tenía un color rojo más azulado. Vio la punta del objeto clavado al final, tendría que cortar un poco más para llegar hasta él. Hizo una incisión pequeña y lo sacó rápidamente con las pinzas. La sangre seguía saliendo y saliendo por lo que puso más gasas y gasas haciendo presión para que la hemorragia cesara.

John emitió un chillido desde lo más hondo de su garganta. Se sentía aliviado no tener aquello en el musculo pero la presión que estaba usando Sherlock era dolorosa.

—Acaba... —pidió.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente y la cola completamente rígida.

Sherlock esperó unos minutos más a que la sangre parara de salir y retiró las gasas.

Cogió la aguja que tenía ya preparada y cosió la herida con pulso firme, intentando dar el menor número de puntadas para que no se notara después.

Cuando hubo acabado dejó caer los brazos aliviado y se limpió las manos con una toalla.

— Te voy a limpiar antes de que la sangre pueda volver a contaminar el agua, ¿vale?

—Vale... —murmuro John moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado

Cogió otra toalla limpia y la mojó en el agua salada. El agua del mar sería mejor que la desoxigenada y tampoco quería arriesgarse.

Con movimientos suaves y sin presionar empezó a lavar la herida. Media parte de su espalda estaba roja por la sangre que había ido goteando. Limpio desde el hombro hasta donde empezaba su cola.

Sin poder evitarlo cambió la toalla por sus dedos y estos tocaron la parte baja de su espalda. A pesar de ser gruesa la piel, no dejaba de ser agradable al tacto. Bajó un poco hasta donde las escamas comenzaban y se le aceleró el pulso.

John se movió un poco en el sitio y siseo para advertirle.

Sherlock subió los dedos por su columna y cuando llegó al cuello apartó la mano.

Respiró dos veces aceleradamente y recobró la compostura. Su piel, ese tacto fue tan extraña pero agradable al mismo tiempo.

John se inclinó hacia delante y se dejó caer al agua. Nado hasta el fondo y se sentido allí para mirarle. Necesitaba un contacto directo con el agua. Se estaba ahogando y el dolor que había sentido no ayudaba. Le debía una al humano pero, necesitaba huir un instante.

Sherlock se quedó en el sitio cuando le vio sumergirse. Pero que tonto era. Como podía haber creído la palabra de un ser medio pez. Y ahora no tenía nada. Después de haberle curado la herida John ya no necesitaría a Sherlock para nada más y tampoco le dejaría coger ninguna muestra de él.

Recogió las cosas y tiró su toalla y gasas en una bolsa. La toalla utilizada para limpiar a John la metió en otra diferente. Por lo menos tenía algo de su sangre para analizar.

Se bajó del andamio y fue hacia la salida después de ponerle la comida como todos los días.

John emergió enseguida al ver su rostro de pura decepción.

—¡Sherlock! —le llamó

El aludido dejó de andar pero no se giró hacia él.

—Acércate. Necesitaba respirar, por eso me he hundido. Por favor acércate.

Le hizo caso y se acercó con él aun con cautela. No le creería esta vez tan fácilmente.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Las escamas —dijo, sacó la cola lentamente del agua y la estiró.

Cogió una escama del final, antes de que comenzara la aleta dorsal. Era de color azul oscuro. Elevo lentamente las manos y cogió una de cada lado, que eran de un azul más verdoso. Llevo las manos hasta el principio, cerca de la cadera, y cogió otra de allí que era verde. Por último, cogió una pequeña que estaba situada en su oreja derecha, cerca del tímpano. Las puso en su mano y la extendió hacia Sherlock.

—Toma. Son tuyas. Gracias por ayudarme.

Si Sherlock fuera una persona normal se hubiera emocionado. Primero por descubrir que se había equivocado al desconfiar de él y, segundo, por no solo haberle dado una sino varias escamas de diferentes partes de su cuerpo.

Sacó una bolsita de plástico y se la tendió para que las metiera ahí y así no contaminarlas. Cuando estuvieron en su mano las observó y sonrió.

—Ahora, voy a dormir —le informó a Sherlock antes de sumergirse y tumbarse en el fondo.

Cerró los ojos y se durmió poco después.

Sherlock se quedó mirándole un rato más y salió de la sala sintiendo todo lo contrario al miedo y temor de por la mañana.

Fuera le esperaba el otro doctor.

— ¿Quería resultados? Pues mire lo que he conseguido hoy— le dijo mostrándole la toalla y escamas como si fuera un niño pequeño con su mayor tesoro.

El doctor Montgomery se acercó a él y le cogió lo que llevaba en las mandos mirándolo asombrado.

—¿Cómo lo ha logrado? —pregunto asombrado.

— Le he curado la herida del hombro a cambio de las escamas— no le dijo que el sireno le había dado cinco veces más de lo acordado—. Y, de la toalla, podemos sacar sangre suya si no está muy contaminada.

—Oh bien. Gracias Doctor Holmes. Nosotros nos encargaremos de analizarlas —dijo metiendo la toalla en una bolsa que había traído una becaria.

— ¿Disculpe? Me llamó pidiéndome ayuda, las he conseguido yo y ¿ahora me las quita?— alzó los brazos mientras subía el tono de voz claramente enfadado.

—Le llamamos porque es un experto en criaturas marinas y buscábamos que estudiara como poder acercarse a ella, pero el laboratorio es nuestro así que nosotros analizaremos las muestras Doctor Holmes —le dijo Montgomery con frialdad

— No puede hacer eso. Sabe perfectamente lo mucho que deseo analizarlas yo mismo. Si no me deja hacerlo abandonaré el laboratorio ahora mismo y el sireno no se acercará a nadie más— le amenazó sabiendo la mentira de sus propias palabras.

Abandonar a John sonaba ridículo en su cabeza.

—Como usted diga Doctor Holmes —le dijo Montgomery —. Podemos narcotizar a la criatura gracias a la comida y atarla para que acceda a hacerse las pruebas, pero estoy seguro que no quiere eso. Es más, estoy seguro de que no se irá a ningún lado —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Sherlock cerró los puños para evitar pegarle un puñetazo en ese mismo instante. Si tenía que aguantar a ese gilipollas para estar cerca de John, lo haría.

— Te envió el informe más tarde— fue lo único que dijo antes de marcharse.

Las había tocado, las había tenido en la palma de su mano y ahora se las habían arrebatado. Toda una semana de esfuerzo tirada a la basura. Pedirle más a John sería estúpido. Aparte de no darle más se daría cuenta de que Sherlock ni si quiera se llevaba con los demás biólogos del sitio.

Cuando se hubo calmado ya en su cuarto abrió el cuaderno y observó los dibujos. John era una criatura hermosa, eso hasta Sherlock Holmes sabía apreciarlo. Intentó describir como había sido el tacto de su piel y escamas pero fue imposible. Su piel estaba algo fría pero sentía el calor de su cuerpo debajo de ella... Dejó de pensar en eso por el momento.

 


	5. Chapter 5

John durmió a "pierna suelta" durante todo el día. Solo se despertó para cambiar de postura y tenderse bocabajo. A la mañana siguiente, cuando encendieron las lámparas emergió a la superficie y se tumbó en el borde. El brazo le seguía doliendo pero la hinchazón había bajado mucho y podía mover un poco los dedos. Su cuerpo hacia que todo cicatrizara más rápido y lo agradeció.

Se pasó la mano derecha por el pelo para despeinarlo y dejarlo de punta. Tenía el pelo muy corto pero no le importo. Se sentía bien.

Sherlock se despertó igual de enfadado que el día anterior. Aun así se vistió deprisa para ver cómo había despertado John. Pasó de largo por la habitación y entró a la sala del tanque bloqueando la puerta por dentro por primera vez.

Le vio tendido bajo los rayos calientes de las lámparas. El color de su cola parecía mucho más vivo y brillante que el primer día que le vio. El enfado se esfumó nada más verle así de relajado y con el brazo recuperándose.

— John.

El nombrado se dio la vuelta y le miro.

—Buenos Días —saludó.

— Veo que estás mucho mejor— se acercó y se subió al andamio para estar más cerca de él.

—Sí. El brazo me duele, pero la hinchazón disminuyó y puedo mover las articulaciones —le dijo con una sonrisa.

— Si necesitas o quieres que te pongamos algo más en el tanque solo tienes que pedirlo. Ayer fuiste muy generoso, yo solo te pedí una escama— se fijó en sus orejas azules y en como las movía al hablar.

—Te vi decepcionado cuando me viste ir hacia el fondo. Además, me prestaste una gran ayuda. Te lo debía. Y antes de nada aclararte que si me sumergí era para respirar, puedo vivir un tiempo fuera del agua pero el dolor debido a tus curas me cansó más.

— Lo sé, John. Solo que por un momento pensé que me habías engañado. No importa, gracias por las escamas— puso una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

El sireno ensancho su sonrisa y se irguió un poco para poder verle mejor. Le encantaban los ojos de ese humano, eran casi tan verdes como sus escamas.

—¿Viste algo que te gustara en mis escamas? —pregunto alzando una ceja.

Sherlock se tensó por un momento.

— Sí, bueno, aún tengo que hacer más pruebas— comentó quitándole importancia—. ¿Podrías responder a algunas preguntas?

John asintió y se acomodó para escucharle. Si su vida se iba a reducir a estar allí metido y hablar con ese hombre al menos intentaría no ser un borde.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes y cuantos soléis vivir los de vuestra especie, si es que hay más como tú?

—Tengo 150 años —le dijo John —. Y mi especie suele vivir entre los 200 o 250 más o menos —explicó con tranquilidad.

— Me esperaba algo por el estilo... Entonces es que hay más como tú en el océano.

John arrugó el entrecejo molesto.

—¿Estarían en peligro si respondo que si?

— La tierra tiene tres cuartas partes de agua, creo que sería bastante complicado encontrarles— se recolocó—. Leí el informe sobre cómo te atraparon, estabas solo, ¿no vivís en grupo?

—Sí. Nuestra especie vive en grupo pero yo me encuentro solo.

En la mente de Sherlock aparecieron doce opciones por las que el sireno podía vivir solo pero no se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¿Cómo descubriste mi nombre?  ¿Qué clase de poderes tienes?

John suspiro.

—No es un poder, bueno para ti seguro que lo es. Al poner mi mano contra la tuya se crea una especie de conexión con el otro, no he adivinado ni descubierto tu nombre, lo he leído en tu mente. Las palabras Sherlock Holmes estaban escritas en tu cerebro. Apartaste la mano así que eso es todo lo que pude leer —dijo extendiendo su mano hacia Sherlock para que la pusiera encima.

Sherlock la miró mientras asimilaba las palabras y sin pensarlo dos veces puso su mano sobre la bronceada de John.

Todo eso era nuevo para él, obviamente, y rara vez se encontraba en una situación donde no supiera todo lo que pasaba. Ahora era totalmente diferente. Tenía curiosidad por conocer todo lo que la criatura la podría mostrar.

Un calor salió de la palma de John y envolvió la de Sherlock. No quemaba como su primer contacto, más bien era una corriente de aire agradable. Los ojos del sireno se oscurecieron y se quedó con la mirada fija en los de Sherlock. Estuvo varios minutos así. Mirándole. Leyéndole.

Este apretó su mano con la de John y así sentir más de ese calor. Era una sensación relajante y dejó que John leyera cualquier cosa que quisiera, no le importaba. Tampoco es que tuviera ningún secreto que esconder, y sería bueno para afianzar aún más su relación de confianza.

Minutos después John aparto la mano lentamente, le acaricio el dorso antes de separarla por completo.

—Eres muy joven para tener todo lo que has conseguido Sherlock... —le susurro —. Deberías de llevarte mejor con tu hermano Mycroft, aunque ridiculizara tu carrera... Es tu hermano y tu única familia. Eres de Londres, un lugar bastante bonito y tranquilo, estuve en una ocasión. Y, siento lo que te ha hecho el Doctor Montgomery Sherlock. Aunque piensa esto, si te doy más podría volver a hacerte lo mismo. ¿Tienes o puedes conseguir material para analizarlas tú? —le preguntó mirándole y sus ojos destilaron cariño y compasión.

— Eh... Yo...— por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sherlock Holmes se había quedado sin palabras.

Si antes estaba fascinado con ese ser ahora no entendía ni lo que sentía. Mecánicamente se tocó la palma de la mano anhelando el calor que acababa de sentir.

— Puedo hacer que envíen mi material de Londres pero... ¿por qué te ofreces a darme más de tus escamas? Hace una semana me hubieras mordido si me hubiera acercado tan si quiera a ti. Odias a los humanos.

—Eres raro. Diferente. Te has pasado toda tu vida solo descontento con todos los demás que al no comprenderte se limitaron a insultarte y darte la espalda. Así que tú les diste la espalda a ellos. En cierto modo, eres una criatura fascinante para mí —le susurro y alzo la palma de su mano —. Y he leído que tu afán de conocimiento es real. Te da igual cuánto dinero recibas por esto, solo quieres conocer otro ser nuevo....

— He tenido que esperar a descubrir una criatura marina que solo podía existir en los cuentos para que alguien pudiera comprenderme por fin— bromeó y suspiró al rato—. Aunque esta vez no es igual— continuó—. Tú hablas, sientes, no eres como ninguna otra cosa que haya analizado jamás. Siento que estés encerrado aquí pero, en parte, no me arrepiento. Si no te hubieran atrapado no estaría aquí y ahora hablando contigo.

John bajo la vista. Le devolvió la sonrisa, pero fue una sonrisa triste.

—Bueno, ya que voy a morir aquí que menos que tener alguien amable con quien hablar. Alguien que me considera un ser vivo en vez de un pez al que, con unas patatas y un poco de pimienta quedaría muy rico.

— No seas estúpido. No creo que ninguno de los de aquí se atreva a acercarse tanto como para cocinarte— sonrió de medio lado—. Aparte de que te has comido a varios humanos, ¿lo haces regularmente?

—Solo a los que me caen mal —bromeo John antes de elevar la vista —. No, no solemos comer humanos. No son muy ricos en nutrientes. Solemos matar y comernos a aquellos locos que vienen a buscarnos y a los pobres ahogados...

— Entonces no son verdad las leyendas sobre sirenas, ¿no? No seducís a los humanos para que se ahoguen y después coméroslos— preguntó levantando una cejan

—Bueno, tiene cierta parte de verdad. Seducimos a los humanos para que no nos hagan daño y accidentalmente se ahogan. Resulta divertido sus caras mientras se van metiendo en el agua... —dijo divertido —. La cosa es que, desde los humanos comenzasteis a meter todas esas máquinas bajo el mar nos hemos silenciado un poco. Por miedo a ser descubiertos.

— John, ¿por qué estabas solo?— preguntó por fin lo que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

El sireno suspiró.

—Con 100 años me casé con un sireno, era hermoso... Su pelo era negro como la noche y sus escamas rojas como el coral... —murmuraron melancólico —. Meses después los humanos le capturaron, mataron a sangre fría y despedazaron... Desde entonces prefiero estar solo.

— Lo siento, John— alargó una mano y la puso encima de su hombro bueno—. Como te he dicho,  los humanos son el ser más idiota que ha existido jamás.

El sireno suspiró profundamente y agitó la cabeza.

—Espero que algún momento la cosa cambie...

— Espero que esta pregunta no te resulte ofensiva pero entre los sirenos, ¿también tenéis relaciones entre los del mismo sexo?

John alzo la cabeza y le miro extrañado.

—Por supuesto... —dijo como si le preguntara una tontería —. Ya seas sireno o sirena puedes tener relaciones con quien quieras, tener tu familia... Sé que vuestra forma de reproducirse es diferente pero, ¿no podéis tener relaciones con vuestro mismo sexo?

— Sí podemos. Aunque es legal desde hace pocos años y todavía no es aceptado del todo por la sociedad— se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que vosotros estáis mucho más avanzados que nosotros en diversos aspectos.

John asintió lentamente y se apartó de Sherlock para nadar un poco. Asomo de nuevo la cabeza y suspiró.

—No he leído a nadie en tu vida. ¿Estás solo?

— Creo que no necesitas que te responda esa pregunta— se sentó en el borde con cuidado de no mojarse.

—Lo sé, pero creo que estoy sorprendido —le dijo John arrugando la nariz —. Eres joven, inteligente y hermoso. No sé porque nunca has encontrado a alguien...

— Porque nunca he querido encontrar a alguien. No es comparable tu situación con la mía pero a ninguno de los dos nos han tratado bien. Básicamente les sirvo para la ciencia. Aparte de que tampoco estoy interesado en esas cosas, son una pérdida de tiempo.

El sireno se acercó a él, saco la mano derecha del agua y le acaricio el rostro lentamente. Desde la oreja hasta la mandíbula.

—Oh Sherlock, creo que ahí te equivocas —le dijo suavemente mientras apartaba la mano.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no temblar bajo el roce del sireno.

La situación se le había ido de las manos. Estaba interrogándole a él y ahora era John el que sentía compasión por sus penas.

— Agradecería que me dieras unas escamas para mí— contestó mientras se separaba de él.

John metió la cabeza dentro del agua, tragó un poco y salió a la superficie. Se sentó en el borde y sacó la cola al exterior.

—Cógelas tú mismo —le pidió amablemente.

Sherlock se volvió a acercar sin apartar la vista de la cola azul verdosa.

— ¿No me arañarás?

—No duele. Pasas el pulgar por arriba y cuando llegues al final tiras con suavidad. Salen solas.

Sherlock se arrastró un poco más para quedar a la derecha de John. Cada vez que se fijaba en la cola la veía de un color diferente. Cuando se movía con la respiración del sireno, las escamas brillaban bajo las potentes lámparas. Casi se sentía estúpido al lado de aquella maravilla.

Con cuidado llevó una mano a las pequeñas aletas que tenía a los lados de la cola. Era la misma sensación que cuando le tocó la otra vez. Eran suaves y resbaladizas. Se preguntó si a John le importaría algún día darle una muestra de ellas para analizarlas. Movió los dedos hasta la cola y la acaricio lentamente. Eran durísimas cuando acariciaba hacia arriba pero aterciopeladas cuando lo hacía hacia abajo. Finalmente cogió una de la parte de abajo y otras más conforme subía.

— ¿Podrías darme una de...?— señaló sus orejas.

Las orejas se movieron y salpicaron un poco de agua.

—Claro. Cógelas —le dijo sonriendo —. Pero no me dejes sordo —bromeó.

Sonrió con él y se acercó tanto que el pecho de Sherlock tocaba el brazo de John cuando respiraban. Subió la mano hasta el pelo rubio por la parte de la nuca. Fue describiendo círculos hasta que llegó a su oreja. Tenía la misma textura que sus aletas. Con cuidado buscó donde estaban las escamas y retiró una delicadamente.

John, había cerrado los ojos por si acaso Sherlock tiraba mal y le hacía daño, pero fue tan delicado que le resulto inesperado.

—Espero que te sirvan —le dijo con una sonrisa —. Y que Montgomery no se entere...

— No lo hará esta vez. Gracias, John— las guardó en una bolsita que se metió en el bolsillo—. Si necesitas algo más, si quieres que te pongamos plantas en el fondo, arena, o algo así, tan solo tienes que decírmelo. Voy a procurar que eches de menos tu hogar lo menos posible— le explicó mientras bajaba el andamio.

John se metió en el agua y le miró.

—¿Me podéis dar algas rojas? Para poder com... —empezó a decir pero se calló de golpe.

Alguien comenzó a llamar fuertemente al otro lado de la puerta al comprobar que estaba cerrada.

—¡Holmes! —exclamo Montgomery —. Abra la puerta.

— Ahora mismo vuelvo— le prometió a John y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Después de abrirla se quedó en el marco de la puerta para que no entrara.

— ¿Y bien?

—¿Por qué diablos ha cerrado la puerta?

— Porque tenía la impresión de que intentaría pasar. Fíjese usted que tenía yo razón— alzó una ceja.

—No tiene ningún derecho a encerrarse con la criatura Holmes. Recuerde que es usted quien trabaja para mí.

— Recuerde usted que ha tenido que recurrir a mí porque no saben ni cómo tratar al sireno— le contestó desafiándolo.

Montgomery bufo.

—Tiene que convencerle de que nos deje hacerle un análisis de sangre, la de la toalla no era muy viable. Y queremos hacerle radiografías.

— Puedo conseguir la sangre pero no consentiré que le hagan una radiografía. No sabes cómo puede reaccionar a los rayos X, no me voy a arriesgar a perderlo— caminó un paso hacia delante por si se le ocurría entrar

—Tenemos que ver cómo está compuesto su esqueleto, me da igual lo dañino que puedan resultar los rayos x para el —le dijo amenazante —. Y quiero escucharle hablar.

— No hablará delante de ti. Solo confía en mí y quiero ver cómo consigue atarle para hacerle la radiografía sin que le dé un mordisco en el camino— se cruzó de brazos y sonrió poniendo una pose de superior.

El hombre bufó y saco una videocámara del bolsillo y se la tendió a Sherlock.

—Grábale. Y podemos narcotizar la comida y esperar a que se duerma para meter la máquina de Rayos X. —le dijo amenazante antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

Sherlock se preguntaba como un inepto como él podía haber llegado a hacerse cargo de la investigación.

Entró a paso lento sin bloquear la puerta esta vez.

— Tengo malas noticias— se acercó al cristal y apoyó la frente en él derrotado.

John se sumergió y le imito.

"Dime" dijo moviendo los labios.

— Tengo que cogerte una muestra de sangre, tengo que grabarte mientras hablas pero eso no es nada, la verdad. Montgomery quiere hacerte una radiografía. Eso significa que te tienen que poner bajo una máquina sin que te muevas durante unos minutos. Saldrá una foto de tu interior... Pero no sé si tu cuerpo puede soportar el proceso. Podrías quedarte enfermo tras la radiografía, incluso podrías morir.

John arrugó el entrecejo y negó con la cabeza fuertemente. Se abrazó así mismo en un intento de protegerse cuando se terminó de hundir y se sentó en el fondo

— No voy a dejar que te hagan eso, ¿me oyes?— se agachó para quedar a la misma altura—. Dice que si no cooperas te drogarán la comida para que te quedes dormido— negó con la cabeza mientras su mente trabajaba a cien—. Pensaré en algo, te traeré yo la comida. No dejaré que te pase nada.

John asintió lentamente y se apoyó contra el tanque. No podía culpar a Sherlock de aquello, era obvio, pero la comida no la traía Sherlock, la traían los demás y entonces no podría saber si estaba contaminada o no. Giro la cabeza para mirar a Sherlock y luego miro la videocámara.

— Creo que si aceptas ahora a grabarte y a sacarte sangre podré conseguir algo de tiempo antes de que quieran hacerte la radiografía— escaló el andamio a toda prisa y se sentó en el borde—. Solo tienes que hablar— dijo encendiendo la cámara y enfocando a John.

John emergió al agua mirando a la cámara con el entrecejo fruncido.

—El análisis de sangre suena doloroso —le dijo elevando la vista a los ojos de Sherlock.

— Solo será un pinchazo rápido— le respondió sujetando la cámara con ambas manos.

—¿Y lo harás tú?

— Si tú quieres lo haré yo, J-...— se calló inmediatamente recordando que la conversación estaba siendo grabada.

—Hazlo tú. Siento que lo harás con más cuidado —murmuró John y luego miró directamente a la cámara y chilló ofendido.

Sherlock le miró con una expresión pidiéndole que fuera más amable, que eso no ayudaría.

— ¿Puedes nadar un poco?— se puso en pie para grabar mejor hacia el estanque.

John aguantó un poco de aire y se sumergió de espaldas. Nadó en círculos y saltó hacia fuera para luego caer intentando salpicar lo menos posible. Luego buceo hasta el borde y emergió completamente impulsándose con la cola.

—¿Esperabais enseñarme vuestro idioma? —pregunto mirando a la cámara y acercándose a ella.

— No— respondió Sherlock—, en ningún momento pensamos en... amaestrarte. Tampoco en ponerte un nombre. Solo eres una criatura nueva a la que tenemos que analizar— mentira pensó Sherlock.

John asintió lentamente.

—Me gustaría tener un sitio más grande para vivir el tiempo que me tengáis aquí —le dijo.

Era obvio que tenía asumido que se pudriría en aquel tanque pero fingiría que no era consciente.

— Seguro que el doctor Montgomery tendrá en cuenta tu petición— respondió Sherlock hablando alto para que se escuchara su voz con cierto retintín.

John sonrió de medio lado.

—Ah, y los peces son amigos. No comida —le dijo a la cámara.

Sherlock sonrió y apagó la cámara.

— Con esto será suficiente espero. Si quieres puedo sacarte la muestra de sangre ahora. Si aún no te sientes con fuerzas esperaremos a otro día.

—Hazlo ahora, me va a doler igual —suspiro.

— Te prometo que es solo un pinchazo, John— se alejó de él y salió afuera donde Montgomery le estaba esperando—. Tenga, le sacaré sangre ahora.

—De acuerdo Holmes —le dijo —. Tiene que ser cuatro tubos llenos —le dijo —. ¿Ha averiguado algo más a cerca de su comportamiento o si hay más como él?

— He estado hablando con él de eso. Hace unos cincuenta años tenía una pareja. Los humanos le mataron. Ahora el único que queda de su especie es él— dijo seriamente mientras preparaba y cogía los utensilios.

—Oh bien, tenemos al único... —dijo sonriente —. ¿Cuántos años tiene y cuantos vivirá?

— Tiene ciento cincuenta años. Suelen vivir cien años más pero si sigue aquí encerrado dudo que llegue a los doscientos— dijo con cierto enfado en sus palabras.

—Intentaremos que su estancia sea lo más confortable posible.

— Pues no lo estáis consiguiendo con tanta prueba— cogió las cosas y regresó a la sala del tanque.

Subió arriba y mientras le esperaba preparó la aguja.

— Solo hace falta que saques el brazo.

John miro al agua y palideció un poco. Saco el brazo fuera de la piscina mientras que miraba a otro lado.

— Será muy rápido— dijo a la vez que cogía una goma y la ataba en la parte superior del antebrazo para buscar la vena—. Te alegrará saber que los otros sirenos están a salvo de momento. Montgomery cree que al morir tu pareja eres el último de tu especie.

John sonrió.

—Gracias por eso Sherlock... De verdad, gracias.

— No me las des— acercó la aguja a la vena que sobresalía—. Coge aire y cierra el puño apretando. No lo aflojes hasta que te diga— a continuación hundió la aguja en la vena.

John se mordió el labio mientras le hacía caso. Era molesto y dolía, dios sí que dolía.

El primer bote se llenó en treinta segundos. Lo cambió por otro y así hasta que los cuatro estuvieron llenos. Después colocó un algodón en el pinchazo y apretó ligeramente.

— Ya está. No era para tanto, ¿eh? Ahora te sentirás cansado. Debes comer bastante. No les habrá dado tiempo a drogarte la comida del carro así que no te preocupes.

—¿Y qué pasa si la que traigan mañana está drogada?

— Hablaré con Montgomery. Le diré que has aceptado a hacerte la radiografía sin oponerte pero que primero quieres que te traigan algunas cosas al estanque. Como las algas que dijiste. Eso nos dará unos días más— suspiró y se frotó los ojos—. Pensaré en que hacer después. ¿Cómo va la herida?— dijo acercándose para examinarla mejor.

—Bastante bien. Cicatriza rápido y no me duele mucho —dijo dándose la vuelta para que lo viera.

Sherlock tocó cuidadosamente los puntos que había puesto el día anterior.

— Tenéis un poder regenerativo bastante potente. Dime, ¿quieres algo más aparte de las algas? Puedes pedir lo que quieras, cuanto más dinero le cueste a Montgomery más feliz me vas a hacer— bromeó.

—Arena. Quiero el fondo completo de arena y rocas...

— Por supuesto. Mañana por la mañana lo tendrás todo. Debe de ser incómodo dormir en el suelo tanto para humanos como para sirenas— recogió las cosas y le acercó el carro de la comida poniéndolo todo en el borde—. Déjalo en el borde del otro extremo. Guárdalo por si acaso.

John asintió y fue trasladando la comida de un lado a otro. Sonrió a Sherlock antes de sumergirse con un filete.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock le sonrió también antes de salir de la habitación. Las cosas entre John y él estaban avanzando muy deprisa, tanto que le asustaba a Sherlock. No sabía si involucrarse con la criatura sería buena idea pero tener a alguien con quien hablar directamente y añadiéndole que era la criatura más hermosa que había visto nunca, solo hacía que quisiera pasar todo el día con él.

Se acercó a Montgomery y dejó los botecitos sobre la mesa.

— ¿Ni siquiera va a decirme qué descubristeis en las escamas?— dijo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y tocando la bolsita que le había llenado John.

Montgomery sacó un informe y se lo entrego.

—Es un breve resumen, es lo único que necesita saber. Son más duras que la de los peces comunes y en la escama más pequeña descubrimos un poco de cerumen, así que suponemos que su conducto del oído interno es igual que el nuestro. Igualmente deberemos de revisarlo. Y debe de pensar en cómo hacer que se deje hacer biopsias de los diferentes órganos.

Sherlock entró en pánico al escuchar la última frase y ni trató de ocultarlo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Piensa usted lo que dice antes de soltar barbaridades por esa boca? ¡Estoy convenciéndole para que nos deje hacerle la radiografía y ahora usted me dice que quiere abrirlo en canal! Está completamente loco. Tiene ante usted el ser más maravilloso que va a existir nunca y lo único que hace es arriesgar su vida una y otra vez. Perdóneme, doctor Montgomery pero esto sí que no le voy dejar hacerlo.

El hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Señor Holmes, ante todo recuerde que está aquí gracias a mí. Ese ser es digno de estudio y necesitamos saber en qué estado se encuentran sus órganos, si son iguales que los nuestros o si tiene otros nuevos. Es por eso que queremos hacerle las biopsias, pero de momento solo queremos la radiografía —le dijo casi a gritos —. Debe de obedecerme como mi subordinado que es.

— Pues aun no entiendo cómo consiguió este puesto con su gilipollez— murmuró conteniendo la rabia—. Cuando el sireno se haya recuperado del todo accederá a hacerse la radiografía. Espero que no le pongan nada en la comida porque puede hacerle cambiar de opinión.

—Esperaremos unos días, si finalmente es verdad que accede a la radiografía no hará falta narcotizarlo —le dijo el médico con frialdad

Sherlock cogió el informe de un tirón y se encaminó a la puerta. Cada día se iba asustado por algo nuevo que le decía el doctor pero ya se le agotaban las ideas para poder evitar aquello. Lo que más rabia le daba era que a los científicos como Montgomery no les importaba una mierda si el espécimen sentía o le dolía lo que le estaban haciendo. Pero explicárselo sería peor.

Cada vez llegaba más frustrado a casa. Cuando llegó llamó rápidamente al laboratorio donde trabajaba en Londres para que le enviaran todas sus cosas. Se tiró en el sofá y leyó el informe. Era patético, como todo lo que hacían allí. Solo habían llegado a la conclusión de que eran más duras que las de un pez normal. Sacó las escamas que tenía en la bolsita y las esparció por la mesa acercando una lámpara para verlas mejor.

Así solas no parecían tan coloridas como en la cola de John, ni si quiera brillaban. Eran más bien opacas pero más bonitas que las de cualquier otro pez. Sherlock supuso que como ocurría en los animales, el color de la cola servía para atraer a las parejas. Pensó en cómo sería el color coral del otro sireno. Y sin querer volvió a pensar en John y en lo que estaba sufriendo. Quizá, solo quizá después de coger algunas muestras, lo mejor sería devolverle al mar antes de que acabara con el pecho abierto en una camilla de operaciones.

El laboratorio quedo vacío como cada noche, a excepción del doctor Montgomery que se quedó allí hasta bien entrada la noche para ver el video que había grabado Sherlock y para encargar todo lo que quería la criatura. Costaría caro, muy caro. Sobre todo porque aquel coral debería de estar vivo en el traslado así pues tuvieron que traer rocas dentro de agua de mar. John estuvo dormido la mayor parte del tiempo, solo despertó para comer un par de frutas y volver a dormir. A la mañana siguiente el dolor de su hombro había desaparecido, aunque los dedos meñique y anular le temblaban al cerrar la mano. Igualmente no había dolor. Ya se había despertado antes de que encendieran las luces y pudo ver como muchos científicos entraban e iban vaciando el recinto para que un camión pudiera entrar con la arena. John se fue a un rincón y se abrazó la cola.

Sherlock llegó a la mañana siguiente y se sorprendió de que ya hubieran empezado antes de que él hubiese llegado.

— ¿Es idiota?— le gritó cuando encontró a Montgomery—. Debería haberme esperado para advertirle al sireno. Ahora estará asustado.

—Quería que lo trajésemos hoy, aquí está todo.  Ahora no me venga con que el sireno está asustado, estamos haciendo todo lo posible por no hacerle daño.

— ¡Dios!— gritó no pudiendo expresar con palabras la rabia que sentía.

Entró en el cuarto del tanque corriendo y lo encontró lleno de gente que estaba poniendo la arena y las rocas en el fondo del tanque. Llegó hasta el cristal y descubrió a John escondido en un rincón de la piscina.

— ¿Podéis hacer menos ruido? Le estáis asustando, idiotas— le gritó a los hombres que tenía más cerca.

Se quitó la chaqueta y subió al andamio. Con sumo cuidado fue caminando por el borde del tanque, bajo la mirada de los presentes, hasta el otro lado de la piscina donde se encontraba John.

—¿A caso cree que podemos silenciar los camiones para que ese bicho esté bien? —le dijo un operario escéptico.

John seguía allí. Abrazado así mismo mirando todo lo que hacían. Había visto a Sherlock pero no se atrevía a moverse.

— ¡Cállese de una puta vez!— le gritó al hombre que había insultado a John. Quizá le doliera a él más que a John esos insultos.

Se sentó y se agachó, metiendo un brazo completamente en el agua hacia el sireno, mojándose la camisa también pero no le podía importar menos.

John alzo la cabeza y subió lentamente. Pegando ambas manos al cristal por si acaso había que defenderse. Al salir del agua el ruido fue más intenso y se tapó los oídos.

Sherlock le acarició una mejilla sin importarle lo que dijeran los demás.

— Siento no haber estado aquí antes. Te tenía que haber avisado. Ya casi han acabado, espera un poco más, ¿vale? Y si alguno trata de hacerte algo tienes mi permiso para comértelos.

John sonrió de medio lado y presiono la mejilla contra la mano de Sherlock antes de volver a introducirse en el agua. Diez minutos más tarde habían acabado, dejando toda la sala manchada y el agua turbia. John salió de allí lentamente mientras el último cerraba la puerta. Estaba pálido y el corazón aun le latía con fuerza.

— Lo siento— volvió a repetir—. No esperaron a que yo llegara. Ha sido mi culpa— le dijo mientras le veía salir para tranquilizarle.

John agito la cabeza.

—No hay problema... —murmuro —. Vuestras máquinas hacen más ruido...

— Bueno, ahora tienes arena, rocas y algas. Espero que estés más a gusto así— sonrió observando las puntadas de la espalda—. Ya se te ha curado.

—Se va pareciendo poco a poco en el sitio donde estaba viviendo —murmuro John y miro a su hombro —. Y ya me encuentro recuperado, me tiemblan dos dedos si cierro el puño pero me encuentro genial.

— Eso es bueno y malo a la vez. Montgomery me prometió un par de días hasta tu recuperación. Si no entra podré decirle que aún no estás curado. Y después... Dios, no sé qué hacer después— cerró los puños y los ojos por la impotencia de no poder salvarle.

John alzo una mano y le acaricio la mejilla.

—Tranquilo Sherlock se te ocurrirá algo... —susurro.

Sherlock alzó la vista hacia él. Tenía tantas esperanzas puestas en él que no se atrevió a decirle lo siguiente que quería hacer Montgomery con el sireno. Sonrió intentando que no fuera muy falso y asintió.

— Puedo quitarte los puntos ahora.

—¿Eso duele? —murmuró.

— No, si no te mueves y lo hago bien no te dolerá— le prometió y sacó los utensilios de su maletín.

John asintió y se sentó de espaldas a Sherlock.

Sherlock se acomodó y rozó la piel curada antes de ponerse a trabajar. Le había tenido que dar siete puntos en total ya que la herida era bastante grande y profunda. Comenzó con buen pie y procuró hacerlo rápido. Cuando estaba acabando lo quiso hacer tan rápido que le salió mal.

John sintió un fuerte tirón en el músculo que le recorrió todo el brazo. Se sintió entumecido y se le encogió. Se dio media vuelta, arañó el brazo de Sherlock y se hundió en el fondo. No le había dolido tanto como la cura que le hizo, pero estaba tan asustado y alterado por el ruido que fue su reacción.

Sherlock se agarró el brazo por donde le había arañado al instante. Apretó a pesar del dolor para detener la hemorragia. Había sido tan rápido que reaccionó cuando John ya estaba en el agua.

Las uñas se habían clavado casi un centímetro dentro de su piel y dolía y escocía como ninguna herida que se había hecho nunca. Rápidamente cogió una venda y se la ató fuertemente alrededor de ella. Se puso la chaqueta para tapar la sangre del brazo y salió de la habitación sin mirar al sireno.

Por una parte entendía que el dolor le hubiera alarmado y sorprendido pero tanto como para atacarle de esa manera... Montgomery esperaba fuera e intentó que no se le notara el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

—Holmes, ¿se encuentra a gusto la criatura? —preguntó.

— Sí. Estoy seguro de que ahora cooperará más rápido con nosotros— dijo aguantando el dolor en su voz.

 —¿Se ha recuperado de la herida en el hombro?

— Aun no. Avanza de prisa pero le quedarán un par de días para estar curado del todo.

—Bien —dijo Montgomery asintiendo —. Por cierto Holmes, le advierto, no le coja cariño a la criatura. Por muy humana que parezca es una criatura que puede responder mal en cualquier momento.

Sherlock sintió un pinchazo en la herida. Acababa de ver cuán mal podía responder John.

— Sé perfectamente lo que es. No le estoy cogiendo cariño a nadie, doctor.

—La caricia en la mejilla que le ha dado le contradice...

—  El sireno estaba nervioso, lo he hecho para calmarle solamente, Montgomery.

Montgomery sonrió de medio lado.

—Ya. Claro —dijo irónicamente —. Mañana podremos darle un escueto informe de la analítica —le informó.

— ¿Por qué no me dejan una muestra? Solo una gota, veo innecesario tener cuatro botes de sangre.

—¿Tiene material para analizarlo?

— Si usted me da la muestra lo conseguiré. Aparte de que aquí tiene salas y salas sin utilizar.

Montgomery bufo sonoramente, pero le entregó uno de los tubos.

—No lo desperdicie y si encuentra algo, nos lo dice.

— Por supuesto que encontraré algo. Y cuando lo haga no se lo diré. Citando sus propias palabras, yo solo estoy aquí para acercarme a la criatura, los análisis los hacéis vosotros— sonrió con autosuficiencia.

—Holmes, le advierto que como siga por este camino le echare de la investigación y quedara fuera del laboratorio así que mida sus palabras.

Sherlock tragó saliva para no contestarle.

— Le enviaré los resultados cuando los tenga— susurró y cogió el botecito.

Cuando llegó a casa se quitó la chaqueta y camisa. La herida seguía roja y llena de sangre y parecía infectarse por momentos. No podía culpar a John, Sherlock había sido el que le dio el tirón pero hacerle eso era muy diferente a apartarle o gritar de dolor.

Se limpió la herida como pudo. Cada vez que la tocaba no podía reprimir un pequeño gruñido de dolor. Cuando vio que no podía hacer más la vendó fuertemente. Revisó su móvil y vio que tenía un mensaje. Sus cosas ya estaban de camino a Massachusetts pero aun tardarían tres o cuatro días en llegar. Metió la sangre en la nevera justo al lado de las escamas.

John se quedó bajo el agua largo rato. Intentando calmarse. Su reacción frente a Sherlock había sido irracional pero estaba tan asustado que temió que Sherlock le estuviera atacando, aunque confiara en él.

Se mantuvo completamente quieto bajo el agua hasta que se calmó y vio todo más claro. Se fijó en la sala y observó cómo alguien entraba en la sala con una linterna. Llego hasta el tanque y apunto hacia él. Montgomery le miraba fijamente y golpeaba el cristal.

—Eres un monstruo fabuloso —le dijo.

John se acercó a él y emergió. Se apoyó en el borde y se quedó observándole.

—¿Sabes qué pasará si no cooperas? —le dijo —. Te...

Pero no pudo continuar. John abrió la boca y emitió un sonido de sus labios. No eran sus clásicos chirridos, era un sonido hermoso, una canción. Una hermosa canción. Montgomery se quedó completamente quieto, hipnotizándose con ese sonido. Era cierto que sus sonidos podían llevar a los demás a la muerte pero había varios tipos de canción y John solo quería pasarlo bien. Obligó a Montgomery a separarse de él, lo dejó en ropa interior y le obligo a bailar por la sala. Dos horas más tarde John le echó a dormir allí mismo, contra la pared. Fue cuando John se tumbó en una roca y también durmió.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

A la mañana siguiente Sherlock se despertó cuando el sol ya estaba muy alto debido al escozor que tenía en el brazo. Fue hasta el baño medio dormido aun y quitó la venda. La herida seguía igual si no peor que la noche anterior. En ese momento se acordó de cómo le había quedado la cara al hombre que arañó John. No había vuelto a saber nada de él. ¿Y si...? Cogió el teléfono y llamó a Montgomery. Era ya media mañana y se sorprendió de que no le contestara. Después de vendarse de nuevo cruzó la calle para ir a buscarle personalmente. Nadie le había visto en todo el día y eso solo hacía que el dolor se agravará. Quizá había entrado a la sala del tanque, quizá John le había matado.

Abrió la puerta lentamente. No quería ver al sireno pero debía de encontrar a Montgomery ya.

Estaba tumbado en el suelo durmiendo y solo llevaba puesta la ropa interior. De reojo vio que John también dormía. Se acercó sigilosamente al doctor para no despertar al sireno y le zarandeó levemente.

Montgomery se movió lentamente y se froto los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa c...? ¡Ah! ¿Qué hace usted aquí? —le preguntó a Holmes y se fijó dónde estaba —. ¿Qué hago yo aquí? ¿Y por qué no tengo ropa? —exclamo mientras la recogía.

Sherlock escuchó como John se movía dentro del agua despertándose y ayudó al doctor a ponerse en pie y salir de allí cuanto antes.

John se reía divertido desde el tanque. Montgomery se fue poniendo la ropa furioso.

—¿Qué diablos...?

— Vístase y salga ya de aquí— le gritó y salió del cuarto sin esperar a que acabara.

Estuvo fuera dando vueltas en círculos hasta que apareció el doctor.

—¿Qué quiere Holmes? —pregunto mientras se ajustaba el nudo de la corbata.

— Le avisé de que no entrara, Montgomery— se rascó la cabeza—. Necesito que me diga que pasó con los heridos. Los que acabaron arañados por el sireno.

—El pescador filipino sufrió un arañazo en el dorso de la mano tuvieron que cortarle el brazo a la altura del codo, otros dos de mis becarios también han tenido que amputarle los miembros heridos para que la infección no le mate y hace dos días el chico que fue arañado en la cara murió de una hemorragia cerebral a causa de una infección. Suponemos que sus uñas tienen microbios que aún no se conocen y que resisten a todos los antibióticos —explico.

Sherlock asintió levemente tratando de controlar los nervios.

— El sireno puede inducir a que los humanos hagan lo que quieran con sus cantos. Veo que se divirtió anoche contigo pero, ¿por qué entró?

—Solo quería ver como se encontraba —mintió —. Me dijo que estaba asustado y quería ver si se le había pasado.

— Ya... Pues no entre otra vez. Los sonidos que emiten tienen que tener una frecuencia que activen algunas funciones del cerebro o algo por el estilo. Podía haberle obligado a ahogarse, no vuelva a pasar ahí— le respondió secamente.

Montgomery gruñó y salió de la sala dando un portazo.

Sherlock tomó aire antes de entrar. John le miraba desde el agua.

El sireno emergió y lo miro fijamente. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Se disculpaba?

— ¿Es esto lo que querías? ¿Matarme?— se quitó la chaqueta y se remangó la camisa siseando para mostrarle lo que había hecho.

John se puso pálido y miro al suelo.

—Lo siento... Pero... Estaba asustado y... Y me dolió y reaccioné mal... Lo siento muchísimo Sherlock, sé que fue sin querer pero tenía miedo...

— ¿Tú crees que me sirven tus disculpas? Voy a morir si no me amputan el brazo— se acercó a la piscina con algo de cuidado.

John salió completamente y se sentó en el borde.

—¿Has cerrado la puerta? O, ¿crees que nos pueden molestar?

Sherlock parpadeó confundido.

— Nadie va a entrar ahora que le hiciste eso a Montgomery.

John sonrió orgulloso.

—Siéntate a mi lado y extiende tu brazo. Haré que se te cure la infección y la herida estará cerrada mañana

— ¿Cómo esperas que confíe en ti después de lo que me has hecho?— bajó la vista.

No quería que viera lo decepcionado y desilusionado que estaba al descubrir que para una vez que había conocido a alguien que le entendiera acabaría herido. Tampoco quería sentirlo.

—Puedo ayudarte Sherlock. Ni tan siquiera te dolerá... Sé que no tiene perdón lo que hice solo me tienes que dejar que te ayude. Entre nosotros también nos peleamos, de niños y nuestras madres nos lamen las heridas. Nuestra saliva es muy beneficiosa. Confía en mí.

Sherlock se preguntó si John estaba utilizando en ese momento su poder de seducción con él porque sin pensarlo más se acercó al andamio y subió apoyándose con el brazo bueno.

John le espero sentado y tranquilo. Cuando estuvo a su lado le cogió el brazo con cuidado. Hizo que cerrara la mano y se la acerco a los labios. Lamio toda la piel de alrededor y poco a poco, como si tuviera horas, le fue lamiendo el interior de las heridas, con cuidado de no presionarle.

Sherlock cerró los ojos pensando que le dolería a horrores pero se equivocó. La sensación más era bien diferente al dolor, era casi puro placer. Muchísimo mejor que las pocas veces que se había acostado con alguien. Mil veces mejor que cuando sentía las drogas correr por sus venas.

Se inclinó hacia delante y emitió una especie de gemido ante las caricias de John con su lengua.

El sireno se sonrojo al escucharle aunque no dijo nada. Paso de un corte al otro lentamente, lamiendo el contorno y las tres heridas superficialmente. Se separó un poco y le apretó el puño.

Sherlock siguió con los ojos cerrados y con la respiración entre cortada hasta mucho después de que John hubiera acabado.

Abrió los ojos de pronto y descubrió a John mirándole.

— Yo...— se sonrojó ligeramente y miró hacia otro lado mientras que con la mano buena intentaba cubrirse con la camiseta.

John le sonrió de medio lado y le dio un beso en la sien.

—La infección y la hinchazón deberá de bajar a lo largo del día, si no es así lo volveré a intentar pero tranquilo que tu no perderás tu brazo —le aseguro antes de introducir la cola en el agua.

— Gra-gracias...— susurró sin dejar de mirar hacia una esquina—. Puedes meterte en el agua, y nadar y eso. Ya estoy bien.

—Vale. Comeré también —le dijo introduciéndose dentro del agua y nadando al otro extremo.

Se quedó de espaldas al mientras comía la carne que quedaba.

Sherlock suspiró aliviado al verle ir. Seguramente John no sabía el efecto que tenía esa 'cura' en los humanos pero ahora mismo estaba terriblemente excitado. Bajó como pudo sin hacer ruido.

— Tengo que... Utilizar el servicio. Ahora vengo— y sin esperar una respuesta salió de la habitación lo más rápido que la erección le dejó.

Pasó de largo cuando los otros científicos le miraron sorprendidos y se metió en los servicios más cercanos que encontró. Se metió en un habitáculo después de comprobar que los demás estaban vacíos. Bajó sus pantalones y calzoncillos liberando su erección y soltando un suspiro de alivio a la vez.

— Maldita sea...

Se había excitado como nunca por la lengua de un hombre medio pez en su brazo. Qué sería lo siguiente. Visto y asumido que no se libraría de otra forma de ella, envolvió su erección con la mano derecha.

A cualquiera le hubiera escandalizado que estuviera haciendo eso mientras pensaba en John pero a él, no. Era el único que le comprendía y que le hacía divertirse, aparte de ser el ser más bello que había visto, fuera humano o no. Comenzó a mover la mano lentamente y se sorprendió de lo excitado que seguía. No tardaría mucho así en acabar.

Se apoyó en la pared con la mano del brazo ya sano para no caer y movió la mano más deprisa. Intentó no pensar en nada y simplemente acabar pero la imagen de John lamiendo otra cosa que no era su brazo aparecía en su mente una y otra vez.

— Mierda— gimió mientras que con el pulgar hacia hincapié en el glande.

Notó que le quedaba poco así que aumentó el ritmo de la mano hasta que de un gruñido se corrió manchándose la mano y la pared. Limpió rápidamente todo y se apoyó en la pared aun con los pantalones bajados.

— ¿Qué he hecho con mi vida?— se preguntó.

Se lavó las manos y se alisó la ropa para estar lo más presentable posible. Ni si quiera sabía cómo actuar delante de John después de hacer eso.

Regresó a la sala y, para su suerte, nadie le preguntó nada en el camino.

John se encontraba flotando en el agua. Se movía lentamente por la superficie mientras echaba un chorro de dicho líquido por los labios. Se había saciado con la carne y la fruta y ahora solo estaba reposando.

Sherlock se apoyó en la puerta una vez la hubo cerrado y se quedó mirando a John. Quizá había algo de cierto en lo que decía Montgomery.

John le miro y le sonrió.

—¿Qué tal te encuentras? —pregunto enarcando una ceja.

— Bien, gracias— se acercó a él—. Y siento haber dudado de ti. Todavía me es difícil asumir que de verdad le caigo bien a alguien.

John le sonrió agradecido por la palabra que eso.

—Estoy feliz de haberte conocido Sherlock. Serás un buen, buen amigo...

La palabra 'serás' resonó en su cabeza varias veces. John sabía que no saldría de allí pero no que probablemente acabaría muerto en un quirófano rodeado de científicos.

— Si necesitas descansar me voy.

—En absoluto. ¿Quieres hacer más preguntas?

— Sí, tengo miles, la verdad— subió para sentarse y no tener que hablar a gritos—. Me dijiste que vosotros os reproducís de otra forma. ¿Eso qué significa?

—Eh... Bueno —murmuro sonrojándose levemente —. Pese a tener géneros diferentes tenemos el mismo sistema de reproducción. Uno de los miembros de la pareja pone las huevas, que suelen ser dos o tres ya que tienen este tamaño —dijo haciendo con las manos un circulo de unos siete centímetros de diámetro —. Y luego el otro miembro de la pareja esparce el esperma por encima para que se fecunde —explicó John —. Suelen salir uno o dos embriones a delante. Y es bastante —dijo con una sonrisa.

— Así que sois hermafroditas. ¿No tuviste descendencia con él antes de que... ocurriera eso?— trató de sonar suave por si le parecía inapropiada la pregunta.

—No... Antes queríamos... Uh... Como decirlo... Disfrutar del matrimonio, si —susurró agitando las orejas.

— Entiendo. Siento si te he incomodado con la pregunta.

—No es que... Es algo natural, pero es raro hablar de... Eso —dijo sonrojándose —. Es si como yo preguntara sobre tus parejas sexuales, ¿me responderías?

— Tú me has respondido así que sería lo justo. Pero mi vida sexual no es que sea interesante.

—¿No has...?

— No, digo sí. Tres veces si me preguntas el número. Pero no encuentro necesario tener relaciones sexuales con otras personas así que tampoco lo busco.

John abrió los ojos sorprendido y asintió.

—Eso está bien, supongo —le dijo con una sonrisa —. Si te diviertes con otras cosas...

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me divierto con otras cosas...

—¿Drogas? —pregunto John acariciándose las manos

— Justamente eso— se encogió de hombros—. Si no hubiera encontrado una criatura tan fantástica, hubiera recaído por aburrimiento.

—¿Creíste en algún momento en las sirenas...?

— Supongo que de pequeño como cualquier otro niño. Montgomery no me dijo que es lo que habían capturado cuando contactó conmigo. Si me hubiera dicho que era un sireno, no hubiera venido seguramente.

—¿Nunca ha habido pruebas de nuestra existencia? O sea, siempre intentamos no ser visto pero quizás alguna foto... O algo... Además de esas historias y relatos...

— Siempre hay alguien que dice haber visto sirenas o cualquier otro ser mitológico pero nunca se ha probado que es verdad. Creo que no sería bueno que saliera a la luz tu descubrimiento. La gente no sabría en que creer, que es verdad y que es mentira, y todo sería un caos.

—Me lo puedo imaginar. Los humanos, siempre histéricos por cosas que no entienden del todo.... —dijo divertido —. Prefiero ser un "plan secreto del gobierno" según dijo Montgomery el tercer día cuando me traían hacia aquí...

— ¿Un plan secreto? Aparte de ayer, ¿ha venido aquí más veces cuando yo no estaba aquí?

John negó con la cabeza.

—Fue antes de que tú llegaras. Estuvo en el mismo sitio que yo durante mi traslado. Hablaba con alguien por un aparato y le decía que "la cosa" debería de permanecer bajo secreto gubernamental. Invertirían todo lo que fuera posible para que no supieran de mi existencia pero, que algún día, deberían sacarme a la luz... Y colgó. Se mantuvo en silencio el resto del viaje y no vino a hablarme hasta noche.

Sherlock se quedó pensando y supo a lo que se refería Montgomery. Pretendía exponerlo, hacerlo un objeto de museo cuando estuviera muerto y disecado.

— John, creo que debo ser sincero contigo. Mentirte no va a ayudar.

El sireno enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué...?

— Te dije que no saldríais de aquí nunca, no te mentí en eso. Pero... Cuando ya no haya más muestras que sacarte o más pruebas que hacerte te matarán— dijo mirándole a los ojos, intentando trasmitirle que él no estaba de acuerdo en eso.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Los ojos del sireno se oscurecieron y se aferró al borde del tanque.

—¿Matarme? ¿Por qué? Me están dando todo lo que quiero y yo estoy colaborando.... He dado sangre, escamas... Y no he matado a nadie más...

— Lo sé, John. Te abrirán para verte por dentro y después te disecarán para que te conserves intacto para siempre. Seguramente te llevarán a algún museo para exponerte y que te vea el mundo entero.

John apoyó la barbilla sobre el borde y miro al suelo.

—Los humanos son el ser más terrible del planeta, ¿en qué derecho se creen que están para hacer esto? ¿Eh?

— John, por favor, tienes que saber que yo no creo igual que ellos. Aunque fuera encerrado aquí o en una pecera, yo nunca te mataría.

El sireno movió las orejas hacia atrás y acerco su cabeza hacia Sherlock.

—¿Por qué no me sueltan? Es tan... ¿Complicado? Ni que pudiera hacerles algo...

— Eres diferente. Algo que se supone que no debería existir. Los humanos ven algo que les gusta y lo cogen— acarició el corto pelo rubio del sireno—. Ahora nos concentraremos en buscar alguna opción para que no te hagan la radiografía. Después pensaremos en lo demás.

—¿Que habías pensado...?

— Para hacértela tienes que estar seco y eso significa tu muerte pero visto lo que quiere Montgomery, argumentar que podrías morir antes de hacerte la prueba no tiene sentido.

—Podrías decir que me he herido en la cola con una roca afilada y que necesito curación....

— Sería sospechoso que siempre estés herido. Entrarían a comprobarlo.

—Eso no es problema...

— John, no— metió una mano en el agua y le agarró del brazo—. No lo hagas.

—No quiero morir Sherlock... O al menos si lo hago no quiero convertirme en una pieza de museo...

— No lo harás. No dejaré que eso ocurra. Te sacaré de aquí y te llevaré al mar— dijo sin pensar.

John se rio con ironía.

—¿Y cómo Sherlock? —susurro —. Hay gente por todas partes y yo no puedo andar... No puedo huir.

— Lo sé, lo sé pero encontraré una forma. Les sobornaré a todos si hace falta. Óyeme, no vas a morir.

John alzo la cabeza y beso a Sherlock en la frente.

—No te metas en problemas por mi culpa —le susurro antes de sonreírle.

Era una sonrisa triste, pero igualmente se la dio.

— Si no te salvo, ¿qué más me queda? Tú mismo has visto como es mi vida. Aburrida, haciendo todos los días lo mismo. No voy a dejar que te pase nada.

John suspiro y le apretó la mano a Sherlock.

—Estoy cansado. Mañana te veré. Duerme tú también y cuida del brazo. Mañana estará mejor —le dijo antes de sumergirse y recostarse contra una piedra.

Sherlock vio desde fuera del agua como se sumergía y se tumbaba. Como podía alguien tan siquiera pensar en matarle.

Salió totalmente cansado por la idea de perderlo. Lo que ocurrió cuando le sanó la herida no importaba. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en eso. Ahora tenía que concentrarse en salvarle.

— ¿Sacó algo de la sangre?— preguntó a Montgomery que estaba fuera.

—Su tipología sanguínea es igual que la humana. Tiene el grupo B+ y un RH—. Además de que tiene estrógenos en la sangre, dado que visiblemente es un macho lo más seguro que sea hermafrodita. Aunque lo más fascinante lo hemos encontrado en el ADN. Tiene 84 cromosomas, la mitad pertenecen a los humanos y la otra mitad a los peces... Es fascinante. Creíamos que era un error...

— Y aun así piensa que estaría mejor detrás de la vidriera de un museo— bufó Sherlock cruzándose de brazos aunque su cerebro ya había almacenado y clasificado la información.

—Cuando el espécimen esté muerto podremos conocer muchísimas más cosas de él. Desde sus órganos hasta la estructura completa de su cola. Podremos saber si su cerebro está más desarrollado que el nuestro y ver si es allí donde genera ese extraño poder...—dijo como si hablara del tiempo

— Y ¿por qué no espera a que muera el naturalmente? Tiene ante usted algo que podría cambiar toda la ciencia y solo piensa en matarlo.

—Podría tardar años, décadas en morir y no tenemos ni ese tiempo ni ese dinero...

— Conviértalo en una atracción para conseguir dinero pero por favor, no le mate— se dio cuenta de que el tono de su voz se había convertido en una súplica.

Montgomery alzo la vista de sus papeles y fijo la mirada en los ojos de Sherlock.

—No se habrá enamorado de ese ser, ¿no? —pregunto incrédulo.

— Por favor, ¿qué está diciendo? Creo que ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes... Mire, sé que si me da tiempo podré conseguir que me cuente más cosas sobre las sirenas, sobre sus poderes y eso no lo sabrá abriéndole el cerebro. Creo que...— cerró los ojos y continuó—, creo que me está mintiendo. Creo que hay más como él. Si me da tiempo podré descubrir dónde están.

—¿Cuánto tiempo cree que necesitará Doctor Holmes?

— No lo sé. Si le obliga a hacerse la radiografía y ponerse en esa máquina tardaré mucho más. ¿No quiere capturar más sirenos?

—Seria lo esencial para poder tener en cautividad a esta nueva especie, pero deberá de darse prisa. La radiografía puede esperar pero si no averigua nada me veré obligado a tomar nuestras propias medidas.

— El sireno no es estúpido. Sabrá cuando le drogáis la comida, no hará ni falta que yo se lo diga.

—Entonces podemos envenenar el agua. Ya sabe que con poco cianuro se puede envenenar muchos litros.

— Es usted incluso peor que yo— respiró un par de veces.

Si lograran escapar de allí metería a ese hombre en el agua para que John lo matara.

—Gracias Holmes —le dijo sonriendo —. Puede marcharse por hoy. Tiene cara de encontrarse mal. Duerma o salga y conozca a gente. No le vendrá mal sociabilizarse. Además le hemos ingresado su sueldo. Disfrútelo.

Sherlock se metió en la cama nada más entrar en el piso. Aunque hubiera conseguido más tiempo eso no quitaba que tarde o temprano hallarían una forma de matar al sireno. Tenía que pensar rápido.

Cómo sacarlo de allí era fácil, lo complicado era toda la seguridad que tenían. Podría meter a John en una mini piscina con ruedas y llevarlo hasta una furgoneta que estaría fuera pero el cómo atravesar los pasillos era el gran problema. Se quedó dormido sin querer acariciándose la cicatriz que había dejado la herida.

John nado un poco durante la tarde. Comprobó que las rocas que formaban una especie de cueva eran sostenibles y entro en el hueco para dormir. Dejó la cabeza metida en su regazo con un oído hacia fuera y durmió. Por el bien de Sherlock esperaba que huyera ya. Empezaba a gustarle ese humano y no quería que le ocurriese nada.

— ¡John!— gritó Sherlock nada más cerrar la puerta—. He conseguido que cancelen los rayos X por ahora y se me han ocurrido algunas ideas pero necesito tu ayuda.

John, que seguía en esa especie de cueva, emergió mientras se comía las algas que había cogido.

—¿Cómo quieres que te ayude? —preguntó

— Tú puedes obligar a los humanos a hacer lo que quieran. ¿Hay alguna manera de que sigan bajo tu influencia si dejas de cantar? Como darles una orden y que no paren hasta cumplirla.

—Nunca lo he probado. Normalmente cuando dejamos de cantar es demasiado tarde para los humanos

— Ya me imagino. Igualmente nos serviría tu canto. Podría traer a Montgomery aquí y tu obligarle a hacer una llamada o firmar unos papeles o algo así.

—Me parece bien. ¿Para qué servirá esos papeles o llamada?

— No lo sé aun. La verdad es que Montgomery tiene un papel pequeño en todo esto. Apuesto a que nos están vigilando constantemente. La otra opción que tengo es causar el pánico en el edificio, que salte la alarma o algo así y en ese momento de descontrol sacarte.

John asintió.

—Deberías de preparar algún vehículo y un barco fuera...

— Sí. En eso estoy. Habrá una furgoneta lo suficientemente grande para tener una especie de bañera dentro y que vayas en agua hasta el mar. Allí te liberaré en el mar y podrás regresar a tu hogar.

—¿Y vendrás conmigo? —le pregunto sin pensar

— ¿Contigo?— repitió la pregunta atragantándose.

John miro al agua avergonzado y sus orejas se estiraron completamente.

—Yo... Eres un buen amigo... Y no te trataran bien si me ayudas, yo pensé que podrías huir conmigo.

El corazón de Sherlock se aceleró y se pegó al cristal.

— Si tú quieres me iré contigo.

John alzo la cabeza y le miro sonriendo. Acaricio lentamente su rostro con unas de sus manos, pasando el pulgar por los labios y recorriendo la curiosa forma que tenían.

—Te quiero siempre a mi lado —susurró.

Sherlock sintió la mano mojada sobre su cara y recordó lo que había hecho el día anterior.

Vio su cola moviéndose debajo de él. Aquello no estaba bien. Él era humano y John un sireno. No trataba de negarlo pero había una incompatibilidad visible.

Finalmente sonrió y le apartó la mano con suavidad.

— Investigaré cómo saltar las alarmas en el edificio. Algunos con mucha seguridad cierran las puertas automáticamente. Esperemos que aquí no. ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes estar con poca agua y que además sea dulce?

—Una hora y media. El problema es que los pulmones me queman por la falta de sal y agua, pero he llegado a aguantar casi dos horas y media antes de que la situación se vuelva insostenible...

— El viaje en coche es de quince minutos pero iremos más despacio para que vayas más a gusto. Así que en media hora estarás en el agua.

—¿De verdad que me sacaras de aquí? —pregunto John aun sin creérselo.

— Sí, John. Te prometí que no te pasaría nada y eso es lo que haré.

—Yo... No sé qué decir... Eres... Increíble...

— No, no lo soy— se tumbó a lo largo del borde y metió una mano en el agua—. La herida ya está curada del todo.

John le sonrió.

—Te dije que funcionaria... Eso lo hacían mis padres conmigo cuando nos peleábamos entre los amigos o nos dábamos con las rocas o algunos peces.

— ¿No echas de menos vivir con otros como los tuyos?

—Hay veces en las que me siento solo... —susurro —. No tener a nadie con el que hablar o compartir alguna experiencia. Pero creo que es mejor. Regresar al grupo hubiera supuesto ver como los demás se emparejaban y esperar y esperar a que algún solitario sireno o sirena llegara al grupo y quisiera emparejarse y... Siempre pensé que mi pareja no se podía sustituir.

—¿Estás seguro? Entiendo perfectamente que prefieras estar con ellos después de toda esta experiencia con los humanos. Encontrarás otro sireno, John. Cualquiera de tu especie querría estar contigo.

John negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Contigo estaré bien, lo sé... —dijo agarrándole la mano.

— John, eres un sireno y yo un humano. Tú necesitas agua y yo tierra— soltó su mano y la dejó encima de su regazo mientras miraba el techo.

—Hay humanos que viven en el mar... En las islas... —murmuro John que, bajo ningún concepto, quería quedarse solo otra vez.

— Te sacaré de aquí y luego veremos qué hacemos— cerró los ojos y dejó que el calor de las lámparas le envolviera.

John le observó fascinado. Sherlock era un humano diferente. Extremadamente cuidadoso y amante de la fauna. Casi necesitaba que las especies se mantuvieran con vida y era algo en lo que Sherlock había invertido mucho dinero y tiempo. Se acercó lentamente a él y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. Separándose lentamente de él y nadando al otro extremo. Aquello estaba mal. Sherlock era humano y el sirena y pese a tener muchísimas en común era muy raro y casi inviable que sireno y humano pudieran vivir bien...

Sherlock apretó los ojos para no seguirle. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿No se podía enamorar de un humano como la gente normal? Aquel pequeño roce le hizo cosquillas y cuando John se hubo ido, se llevó la mano para tocarse. No podía distraerse ahora con eso, necesitaba sacarlo de allí y necesitaba hacerlo ya.

 


	9. Chapter 9

John se sumergió lentamente en el agua para seguir comiendo las algas. No sabe si quiera que decirle. Se sentó sobre una roca, tranquilo y mientras masticaba se dispuso a limpiarse lentamente las orejas y la cola.

Sherlock se tumbó de lado y le observó desde arriba. Se sentía mal por haber querido tenerle encerrado allí, era como tener a un pájaro en una jaula.

Se incorporó en el borde y se sentó empezando a desbotonar su camisa. Cuando la hubo abierto la deslizó por los hombros doblándola cuidadosamente para dejarla fuera. Se quitó los zapatos y calcetines e hizo lo mismo. La puerta no estaba bloqueada, cualquiera podría pasar y verle así pero no le importó. Se puso en pie y se abrió el cinturón para poder deslizar el pantalón por sus piernas.

John le miró desde el fondo algo confuso.

—¿Que vas a hacer? —le pregunto, aunque estaba bajo el agua y lo único que salió de su boca fue un montón de burbujas

Cuando Sherlock se hubo quedado nada más que con unos boxers negros se sentó en el borde y metió las piernas en el agua. Estaba templada debido al calor de las lámparas.

Se apoyó con las manos y se hundió por completo en el agua.

John se acercó cuidadosamente y le miro. Su cola se movía suavemente, manteniéndole en esa posición. Las branquias se abrían y cerraban.

"¿Que...?" Le dijo moviendo los labios

Sherlock sacó la cabeza para echarse el pelo hacia atrás y coger aire. Entró de nuevo al agua y observó a John desde cerca. Le dedicó una sonrisa y buceó hacia el fondo del tanque.

John rio y le siguió. Le envolvió con su cola antes de cargarlo mientras nadaba en círculos. Le soltó con suavidad y le miro divertido.

Sherlock le cogió de la mano y le empujó para que nadaran juntos. Se sentía tan... Libre. Una especie de felicidad que no había sentido nunca.

John le siguió, apretando su mano. Era la primera vez que estaba así con un humano, nunca se había fiado de los humanos y aún menos desde lo que ocurrió, pero allí estaba. Nadando con uno y... Se sentía bien. Cómodo.

Sherlock soltó su mano para salir a coger aire de nuevo. Se frotó los párpados, la sal le estaba irritando los ojos.

John también emergió la cabeza y le miro.

—Eso ha sido curioso.

— Hace siglos que no nadaba— se quitó el pelo de la cara y se tumbó boca arriba en la superficie del agua suspirando.

John rió. Lentamente acerco la mano y le puso el pelo detrás de la oreja.

—¿No te gusta nadar?

— No mucho. Pero al verte todos los días aquí metido... Tenía el impulso de meterme al agua contigo, estar en tu hábitat.

John se rio divertido.

—Adaptándote al medio. Eso está bien. Eres un solete.

— Quizá...— alargó una mano y enredó sus dedos en el pelo rubio—. Quizá, si finalmente decidimos que pase algo, acostumbrarme al agua salada me vendrá bien.

—Es muy beneficiosa en muchos sentidos... —susurró John acercándose a él.

La puerta se abrió de par en par. Montgomery apareció por ella les miró y abrió los ojos sorprendido. Intentó sonar lo más calmadamente posible.

—Holmes. Salga de ahí y venga a la sala, tengo que hablar con usted —dijo cerrando la puerta.

Sherlock soltó a John y se alejó de él nadando hasta donde tenía la ropa doblada. Se quedó dentro del agua, sujetándose al cristal sin moverse.

— Lo siento, John. Estábamos tan cerca...

John se acercó lentamente y le dio un beso en el hombro antes de apartarse.

—No te preocupes. Si me explicas que tengo que hacer, lo haré encantado.

— No tenemos tiempo. Intentaré tenerlo todo listo para mañana. Pero tienes que confiar en mí, ¿vale? Pase lo que pase.

—Dejo mi vida en tus manos Sherlock. Claro que confío en ti.

Se acercó a él y posó un beso rápido en los labios del sireno. Después salió del agua y se secó con una toalla lo más rápidamente que pudo. Se vistió y miró una última vez a John antes de salir fuera.

John se dejó caer al fondo con una sonrisa en los labios. Era tan raro como maravilloso. No estaba mal.

Montgomery le esperaba fuera, sentado en la mesa y leyendo unos informes.

Sherlock salió con el pelo aun húmedo.

— Sé lo que está pensando. Si yo fuera usted pensaría lo mismo, déjeme explicarle lo que ha ocurrido.

—Esta es su última semana de trabajo, el Lunes podrá irse a casa —le dijo Montgomery sin tan siquiera mirarle.

— Me iré el lunes si quiere pero déjeme explicarle. El sireno... Ha desarrollado un tipo de afecto cariñoso hacia mí. Le estoy haciendo creer que es correspondido para que confíe en mí. Mañana le haremos la radiografía, me ha prometido que se dejará hacerla, Montgomery. Mañana puede tener un escáner de su esqueleto en sus manos.

El hombre alzo la cabeza y le miro sorprendido.

—¿Está seguro de eso?

— Mientras esté al lado suyo, me ha dicho que dejará que le hagamos la prueba—  le aseguró Sherlock.

Montgomery suspiro.

—Está bien, mañana bajaremos la máquina. Gracias Holmes.

— No hace falta. Costará mucho hacerlo, podemos llevar al sireno arriba— intentó que sus palabras sonaran neutras y aburridas.

—¿Se dejara llevar en una piscina portátil?

— Repito, si voy con él, se dejará. ¿De verdad ha pensado que puedo sentir algo por... un pez?— dijo fingiendo asco.

Montgomery sonrió aliviado.

—No podía creerlo, me alegro de haberme equivocado. Eso sí que sería antinatural y no lo de los homosexuales —dijo —. Bien. Lo prepararemos todo en la sala de arriba.

Sherlock asintió conteniendo las ganas de partirle la cara.

— Y esperen esta vez, si lo llevan sin mí irá a la fuerza.

—Tranquilo. No haremos nada hasta que llegues.

— Vale. Mañana vendré pronto. Adiós— se despidió y casi corrió hasta el piso. Tenía tantas cosas que hacer...

Cuando llegó lo primero que hizo fue contratar los servicios de una furgoneta de alquiler. Le costó una hora y varias broncas conseguir que aceptaran y tuvieran lista una bañera grande llena de agua. La furgoneta la dejarían de madrugada en el parking de los laboratorios.

Había dado un gran paso consiguiendo que John fuera transportado hasta la sala de rayos X. No hubieran podido escapar desde la sala del tanque.

Tras varios intentos consiguió hackear el código de seguridad y meterse en los planos del laboratorio. Trazó el camino que seguiría John hasta arriba y encontró un punto muerto por donde podrían girar y salir corriendo para llegar a la salida a una salida cercana. Había seguridad por medio pero si conseguía activar las alarmas, lograría crear un caos y nadie estaría preocupado por Sherlock y el sireno que llevaba en una piscina con ruedas.

El problema era activar las alarmas. Recordó lo que le había dicho Montgomery, le habían ingresado su sueldo. Eso era. Quizá ese dinero no era suficiente y necesitara algunos de sus ahorros pero podría sobornar a algún guardia que controlase las alarmas de seguridad. Era arriesgarse mucho pero las otras opciones como romper un cristal de seguridad o liberar un virus eran incluso menos viables que esa.

Antes de irse a dormir fue al banco y casi vació su cuenta por completo. Tampoco es que fuera a utilizar ese dinero en otra cosa y si tenía que entregarlo para salvar a John, lo haría sin dudar.

Al día siguiente comprobó que la furgoneta estaba donde debía estar y cogió las llaves. Cuando llegó al chequeo rutinario le pasó disimuladamente el dinero al guardia con una nota en su interior. Este le miro sin comprender hasta que leyó la nota.

"12:30 Alarmas de seguridad. Planta 0"

Sherlock se retrasó haciendo que se estaba abrochando la chaqueta y cuando el otro hombre terminó de contar la cantidad abrió los ojos asombrado.

— Ha sido un placer tenerle aquí, doctor Holmes— le dijo mientras asentía levemente con la cabeza.

Sherlock entró a la sala donde esperaba Montgomery y otros biólogos intentando ocultar su felicidad.

Montgomery esperaba pacientemente. Habían montado una pequeña piscina de metal, lo suficiente para que John cupiera sentado, en un carrito con ruedas. Los biólogos más jóvenes esperaban pacientes para limpiar el tanque. En cierto modo, pese a lo que había hecho John compañeros, parecían entusiasmados de estar en aquel experimento.

Sherlock caminó hacia ellos y se quedó mirando a los más jóvenes.

— Primero voy a pasar yo para que no se asuste con tanta gente. Y si intentan hacerle cualquier cosa, les aseguro que acabaran peor que los otros— dijo intentando que no sonara a amenaza.

Una de las becarias palideció pero negó con la cabeza.

—Tranquilo Señor Holmes, nuestros chicos sabrán comportarse.

— Claro. Cuando os avise podréis entrar con la piscina— dio por concluida la conversación y entró a la sala caminando a prisa hacia John.

John se encontraba apoyado en el borde. Estaba bostezando en ese mismo momento, cuando vio a Sherlock sonrió.

—Buenos días —saludó.

— No tenemos tiempo, John. Tienes que escucharme atentamente. Te vas a meter en la piscina móvil que van a traer y te llevaremos a la sala de radiografías. Vendrán más humanos con nosotros pero no les hagas nada si no atacan primero— revisó su reloj, tenía que darse prisa.

John asintió.

—¿Saldrá bien? —susurró.

— Sí— fue lo único que respondió y le acarició la mejilla.

Regresó a la puerta y la abrió para que los demás pudieran pasar.

John se mantuvo quieto en su sitio mientras le veía pasar. Montgomery se acercó empujando la piscina.

—¿Nos vas a hacer algún daño? —pregunto a John.

Este negó con la cabeza lentamente y sacó la cola. Cuando la pequeña piscina estuvo cerca de donde estaba, se dejó caer lentamente. Aquel lugar estaba demasiado apretado. Metió las manos en el agua y se las agarro.

—Bien. Ustedes limpien el tanque y recojan muestras. Vamos Holmes antes de que la criatura se nos seque.

Sherlock tomó el mando del carrito y lo empujó despacio para que no se saliera el agua.

— Si no estás cómodo paramos— le dijo en alto. No se preocupó por que Montgomery lo oyera ya que este creía que su afecto hacia el sireno era falso.

Salieron de la sala y se encaminaron al ascensor del final. Era sencillo lo que tenía que hacer. A las doce y media en punto saltaría la alarma y todas las puertas menos las de emergencia se bloquearían. A las doce y veintinueve y pocos segundos debían de pasar por el piso cero del ascensor y bajar allí antes de que este se cerrara y no dejara abrir.

Se subieron al ascensor los tres y Sherlock miró el reloj, estuvo con el dedo casi pulsando unos segundos hasta que fue justo la hora y marcó el piso cuarto.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. John se movió incómodo.

—¿No me digas que eres claustrofóbico? —pregunto Montgomery mirándole.

El sireno agito las orejas y negó con la cabeza.

Sherlock puso una mano sobre el hombro de John para tranquilizarle y ni si quiera miró al doctor. Tenía la vista fija en el panel del ascensor.

—2, —1, 0

Sherlock pulsó el botón de cero al instante y las puertas se abrieron.

John se aferró a su cola fuertemente.

—¿Qué diablos...? —pregunto Montgomery sin entender —. Es más hacia arriba Holmes... —le recordó como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Sherlock empujo el carrito hacia afuera y al instante una alarma estrepitosa empezó a sonar. Las luces se apagaron y se encendieron las de emergencia. Por los pasillos se abrían las puertas y la gente salía histérica sin saber qué hacer.

Montgomery miro a Sherlock y fue cuando lo comprendió. Antes de que las puertas del ascensor se salieran a cal y canto pudo salir, fue hasta Holmes y le pego un puñetazo.

—¡HOLMES! —rugió

Sherlock soltó el carro por la fuerza del golpe y chocó contra la pared. Corrió hacia Montgomery y le dio un puñetazo directamente en las costillas haciendo que el doctor se doblara.

— Eso es por cada insulto que le ha dicho a John— le empujó contra la pared y le sujetó por el cuello de la camisa.

—Es una animal. Los chimpancés también se parecen a los humanos y no por ello dejamos de hacerles pruebas —dijo Montgomery ronco intentando elevar las rodillas para golpearle

Sherlock le golpeó la cabeza contra la pared pero cuidando de que no se desmayara.

— Le voy a dejar con vida y no le voy a entregar a John para que le mate solo para que se joda sabiendo que tuvo al ser más maravilloso del mundo y ahora se le ha escapado— le soltó de un tirón y volvió con John que no tenía muy buen aspecto.

—Pagará por esto Holmes —le dijo Montgomery que fue incapaz de levantarse del suelo debido al fuerte mareo que tenía.

John se aferró al borde de la piscina y miro a Sherlock.

— Te llevaré a la salida— dijo cogiendo su rostro con las dos manos—. Un poco más y serás libre.

Empezó a empujar el carrito intentando apartar el gran dolor que sentía después del puñetazo. La gente corría alrededor pero pocos se fijaban en que Sherlock llevaba un hombre con cola en la piscina.

John trago saliva con dificultad y observo a la gente. Aquellos que pasaban ni tan siquiera lo miraban y los pocos que se fijaban no le detuvieron pues pensaba que lo estaba poniendo a salvo por un posible incendio.

Se encontraron la puerta de la salida de emergencia abierta. John estaba impaciente. Quería ver la luz del sol, ¿seguiría igual de brillante?

 


	10. Chapter 10

Sherlock empujó el carrito y salió al exterior. En la calle hacía bastante calor porque no había ninguna nube y el sol estaba muy alto. Bajaron por la rampa y le condujo hasta una furgoneta blanca bastante grande que había al fondo.

—Anda... —susurro John sorprendido —. Es... Precioso —susurro.

— Echabas de menos el sol, ¿eh?— bromeó cuando llegaron a la furgoneta. Dejó el carrito con John para desbloquear el coche y abrió las puertas traseras—. Espero que vayas más cómodo aquí dentro.

—Parece.... Interesante —dijo John con una sonrisa —. Tranquilo, iré bien —dijo haciendo fuerzas para salir de allí y arrastrarse por la furgoneta para poder entrar en la bañera.

Sherlock le ayudó como mejor pudo sin resbalarse y consiguieron meterle dentro. De un empujón estrelló el carrito contra el coche de Montgomery y se subió al asiento del conductor.

— ¿Estás preparado?

—Listo —susurró John aferrándose al borde de la bañera.

Sherlock puso en marcha el coche y salieron a la carretera. Iba lo más despacio que pudo para no mover demasiado la bañera. En media hora llegaron al puerto más cercano y Sherlock llevó el coche hasta donde parecía que solo había barcos atracados.

Bajó y abrió las puertas de la furgoneta que daban cara al océano.

— Cuando estés listo.

John lo miraba impaciente. Estaba asombrosamente pálido pero no se atrevía a salir. Miro a Sherlock.

—¿De verdad que puedo?

— ¿Te crees que hubiera hecho todo esto si no quisiera que fueras de vuelta al mar, John? Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Lo he dejado todo por liberarte.

Los ojos de John brillaron de felicidad y, sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó al agua. El agua fría fue casi un regalo para su piel, al igual que la sal. Sus pulmones se llenaron de aire limpio, haciéndole girar. Asomo la cabeza y miro a Sherlock. Impaciente por lo que pudiera hacer el. Porque no quería irse de allí sin él.

Sherlock sonrió al verle tan feliz. Podía irse ahora mismo y John no podría hacer nada para impedírselo, era así de fácil.

— Puedes irte, John. Eres libre— dijo con una amarga sonrisa.

—¿Y tú...? ¿No vendrás conmigo...?

— Creo que no. No hay nada más que quiero que ir contigo pero ambos sabemos que tarde o temprano tendremos que separarnos.

—No... No tiene porque... Eres un genio, seguro que se te ocurre algo para que podamos estar juntos...

Sherlock rio sin saber qué otra cosa hacer.

— John, tú tienes cola y necesitas estar en el agua para vivir. Yo tengo piernas y no puedo estar en el agua más de una hora seguida. Lo único que se me ocurre sería que viviera en una casa al lado del mar o algo por el estilo y siento decirte que todo mi dinero se gastó en sacarte de allí.

Ante tal confesión a John solo le faltó llorar.

—¿Y no te pueden ayudar...? Tu hermano... Me di cuenta de que tu hermano no te cae bien pero sabes que es alguien en el que se pueda confiar...

— Oh sí. Le voy a llamar y decir 'págame una casa en la costa para que pueda vivir cerca de un hombre sireno del que me he enamorado'.

—Pero Sherlock... —murmuro John que sin saberlo había comenzado a llorar —. Yo también... Me he enamorado de ti y... No quiero separarme...

— No, no, por favor— se agachó para estar más cerca de él—. No llores por mí. Es mejor así. Separarnos cuando ya hayamos estado juntos será más doloroso, John. Yo... Pensaré en algo, ¿vale? Buscaremos una solución porque robar uno de estos barcos no es muy correcto— trató de bromear.

John sonrió de manera triste. Se impulsó un poco para poder estar emergido y le besó. Intento estar unido tanto como pudo pero no tuvo más fuerzas para seguir moviendo la cola y se volvió a hundir.

—Nadare hasta Burghead, al norte de Reino Unido, por allí te esperaré... Te esperaré el tiempo que haga falta... Te lo juro.

— Tienes demasiada confianza en mí, John. Si no pudiera ir yo... Igualmente, si esto funciona, tienes que saber que yo moriré mucho antes que tú.

—Moriremos juntos...

— No...— Incapaz de decir algo más porque la garganta se le había cerrado y estaba a punto de llorar, se levantó y miró hacia el horizonte—. No sé cuánto tiempo tardaré en conseguir una casa allí, o dinero, o lo que sea.

—Te esperaré Sherlock. Te esperaré el tiempo que haga falta... —murmuro y se volvió a impulsar para darle un último beso —. Adiós... —susurro.

Sherlock se quedó allí mirando cómo se fue nadando cerca de la superficie hasta que no pudo distinguir su cola del agua. Se sentó en el coche para encender el motor pero se quedó allí mirando hacia el mar. Sabía que John iría y le esperaría.

Arrancó finalmente y regresó a su piso. El laboratorio estaba rodeado de coches de policía y ambulancias pero no irían a por Sherlock, no podrían perseguirle puesto que el tema del sireno era confidencial y levantarían sospechas.

Hizo su maleta y, una vez comprado un billete con las últimas libras que le quedaban, se tumbó en la cama a esperar.

John se sumergió en cuanto pudo y suspiro. Se sentó sobre el fondo de área del océano atlántico y se pasó las manos por la cara. Jamás se imaginó que podría sentir tanto hacia otro ser. Se había enamorado de Sherlock, no de un humano. Y costara lo que costase iría al sitio donde le juro que le iba a esperar. Cuando se calmó se puso en marcha. Que quedaban muchos días de camino.

Sherlock bajó del avión al día siguiente totalmente destrozado y cansado. Una mujer que escribía en una blackberry le esperaba. La siguió y subieron a un coche negro. Sherlock se había tenido que rebajar a llamar a su hermano buscando ayuda.

Pronto llegaron a la casa del mayor de los Holmes.

El hombre le esperaba en una sala sentado al lado de la chimenea, leyendo el periódico. Cuando escuchó los pasos lo dobló y se puso de pie.

—Sherlock —saludó —. Hermano —dijo extendiendo una mano hacia él.

Sherlock se acercó y estrechó su mano antes de sentarse en uno de los sillones frente a su hermano.

— Mycroft— le saludó.

—Tienes un aspecto horrible —le dijo mientras se sentaba justo enfrente.

Sherlock no dijo nada y se quedaron en silencio durante un rato.

— Te he pedido ayuda porque es la última opción que me queda.

—Directo al grano. Bien. Dime, ¿qué necesitas?

— Necesito una casa en Burghead— dijo finalmente mirándole a la cara.

Mycroft arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta tu piso de Londres?

— Sí, pero tengo que estar allí.

—¿Y por qué no te la compras con tus ahorros?

— La verdad es que... Perdí todos mis ahorros en América. Por eso te estoy pidiendo ayuda económica.

Mycroft se acarició lentamente la barbilla.

—Júrame que no ha sido por culpa de las drogas —le pidió.

— Esta vez no, Mycroft— se inclinó hacia delante—. Por favor, no acudiría a ti si no estuviera desesperado.

El político asintió.

—Lo sé Sherlock —le dijo —. ¿La quieres cerca del mar para estudiar a los peces y eso?

— Exactamente, si está a pie de mar, mucho mejor.

—Vale. Me parece bien —dijo Mycroft asintiendo lentamente — . ¿Has encontrado una casa disponible o tendrás que buscarla?

— No estaba seguro si aceptarías así que no. Había pensado ir allí yo mismo. Hay muchas casitas antiguas que están en venta pero que no aparecen en internet.

—Te acompañaré —le dijo en un tono que no admitía replica.

— ¿Seguro que Inglaterra no caerá en tu ausencia?— se intentó burlar.

—Oh. Inglaterra estará bien mientras me encargo de mi hermano pequeño

— Estaré bien solo, Mycroft. Solo estoy aburrido de hacer aquí siempre lo mismo. Quiero dedicarme un tiempo a la investigación por mi cuenta.

—Me parece bien pero igualmente te acompañaré a comprar la casa.

— Me vas a pagar la casa así que si quieres eso no puedo negártelo— puso una sonrisa falsa en su boca.

Mycroft le devolvió una sonrisa idéntica y se puso en pie.

—Voy a comprar los billetes de tren para ir, ¿te parece bien salir mañana por la mañana?

— Cuanto antes lleguemos mejor— replicó y se arrepintió de sonar tan desesperado por ir.

Mycroft lo miro confundido.

—Mirare si hay billetes para el de esta noche... —le dijo enarcando una ceja.

— Sí... Gracias, Mycroft— miró hacia otro lado.

Mycroft le miro extrañado, aunque no le pregunto nada. Salió de la sala y regreso quince minutos más tarde con los billetes impresos.

—Salimos a las seis —le dijo —. ¿Quieres cenar aquí...?

— No tengo hambre. Si acaso comeré algo allí. Tú puedes cenar si quieres— dijo y se recostó en el sofá cerrando los ojos.

—Sherlock, ¿qué hay en Burghead? —le pregunto Mycroft antes de salir de la habitación

— Mm..— murmuró Sherlock sin cambiar de posición.

El hombre no dijo nada más. Salió de la habitación y no regreso hasta las cinco en punto. Tenía una maleta en una de sus manos con mudas limpias. Se había puesto el abrigo y miraba hacia el sofá.

—Vamos —le dijo.

Sherlock abrió los ojos y se puso en pie como un muelle. Cogió su abrigo y ambos subieron al coche que les esperaba. El camino hacia la estación de tres fue silencioso y algo incómodo. Si Mycroft no estuviera allí Sherlock se estaría mordiendo las uñas.

—Me da miedo preguntarlo, ¿pero qué hiciste en América?

— Me hicieron firmar un papel de que no diría nada a nadie.

—Curioso. ¿Y que hay en Burghead que te tiene de los nervios?

— Hay... ¿Si te lo digo dejarás de insistir?

—Es obvio que si, Sherlock.

— Hay alguien esperándome allí.

Mycroft abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¿Alguien? ¿Te refieres a una pareja?

— Sí, Mycroft. Aunque no te lo creas sí hay alguien que puede llegar a quererme.

Mycroft le lanzo una mirada severa.

—Lo que me sorprende es que tu llegues a estar interesado en alguien ¿Es un marinero?

— Algo así, él vive en el mar por eso busco una casa cerca del agua.

Mycroft asintió y miro su reloj.

—Me estás ocultando algo pero lo dejaré pasar por el momento. ¿Podré conocer a mi cuñado o también está oculto?

— Él no está interesado en conocerte. Aparte de que no acabaría nada bien si os conocieseis.

—¿Es que acaso es un criminal?

— Si te refieres a si ha matado gente, sí. Pero siempre en defensa propia.

—Tus pretendientes son muy curiosos, Sherlock.

— Mira, me ha costado mucho decidirme pero ahora que sé que me está esperando, no le voy a dejar escapar

Mycroft no cabía en sí de su sorpresa. No solo por el secretismo de Sherlock sino por el cariño con el que hablaba. Es como si verdaderamente estuviera enamorado de esa persona.

El resto del viaje fue en silencio, y como era bastante largo, Mycroft no dudo en echar una cabezada.

Sherlock no dejó de mirar por la ventana. Revisaba el reloj cada diez minutos. Quizá John ya habría llegado, o quizá aún estuviera a medio camino. No estaba seguro a qué velocidad podría nadar el sireno pero fuera como fuese quería llegar lo antes posible.

El viaje duro catorce largas horas, pero los hermanos Holmes no hablaron en absoluto. Cuando llegaron a la estación tuvieron que coger un coche para poder llegar a Burghead. Una vez allí, se pusieron a buscar casas en venta.

— Solo me interesan las que estén en la orilla y si es posible que tengan un muelle privado— le dijo mientras caminaban por las calles.

Mycroft asintió.

—Entonces deberíamos de ir hacia aquella parte, es donde la mar parece más profunda —le dijo Mycroft señalando al este.

Sherlock asintió y caminó hacia allí con él. Si John estaba en la orilla esperando, ¿qué haría con Mycroft? No podía verle, ni si quiera podía imaginarse su reacción.

El hombre más mayor miraba de reojo a Sherlock. Preocupado.

—Mira aquella —dijo señalando a una casa que casi estaba en el mar y tenista un cartel enorme que ponía "Se Vende" —. Vamos...

Se acercaron y la mujer que vivía al lado, que era la propietaria, salió y les enseño la casa.

— No tiene muelle, siguiente.

Mycroft suspiro y salieron de allí. Tardaron media hora en encontrar la casa con muelle privado. Pero el resto de la casa era de madera y tan vieja que un poco de viento podría destruirla.

—Sherlock, ¿tan importante es que tenga muelle? ¿No podría aparcar el barco en otro lugar?

— No, tiene que ser así, Mycroft. No espero que lo entiendas pero esta es la que quiero. Me pondré yo mismo a repararla pero quiero esta. Por favor.

Mycroft se rascó la nuca. Su hermano no le pedía nada desde que tenía seis años y si lo hacía ahora es que era verdaderamente importante para él.

—Como quieras. Te daré el dinero para la reforma también... —le dijo mirándole.

— Vaya, no hace falta que hagas tanto por mí— se miró los pies.

—Parece que esto es muy importante para ti Sherlock.

— Lo es— miró a su alrededor—. Y esto es tranquilo, me vendrá bien. Mañana por la tarde podremos tener los papeles listos, no quiero retenerte aquí más tiempo.

—Tranquilo. Me he tomado unos días libres —le susurro Mycroft que seguía mirando con desagrado la casa —. ¿Te mudaras aquí definitivamente o mantendrás las cosas en el piso de Londres?

— Creo que me mudaré aquí definitivamente. Tengo que hablar con John pero ya está todo decidido.

—Oh. Así que tiene nombre... ¿Y cómo es?

Sherlock tragó saliva.

— John es... es rubio y tiene los ojos azul oscuro. Es más fuerte que yo y tiene la piel morena.

—Vaya. Parece guapo... ¿Lo conociste en América?

— Sí, en el trabajo. Sé que estuvimos poco tiempo allí pero no podía soportar la idea de no verle otra vez.

—Como digas... Sabes que siempre y cuando sea bueno para ti me parece bien, ¿verdad? Respeto tus decisiones y eso...

— Por eso prefiero que no le conozcas. No os llevaríais bien. Así que... eso. Si quieres ves a alquilar unas habitaciones para esta noche yo voy a...— señaló hacia el mar y se dio la vuelta caminando.

Mycroft le observo irse y se dio la vuelta. Cogió el teléfono y llamo a alguien que pudiera darle información bastante completa de que había hecho Sherlock en América.  Luego reservo dos habitaciones para ambos y se quedó allí pues tenía algún trabajo que hacer. Envió un mensaje a Sherlock con el nombre del hostal y se centró.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Sherlock caminó hasta la orilla del agua. La línea seguía y seguía y dudó de si podría encontrar a John en tanta agua. Empezó a caminar dando patadas a algunas piedras. El mar estaba tan tranquilo que no había ninguna ola u onda. Cuando llevaba una hora andando sin ver ninguna señal de John empezó a tirar piedras al mar. Quizá estaba en el fondo esperando.

El sol se puso y Sherlock no dejó de caminar por la arena. Algunas veces incluso gritó su nombre en un estúpido intento de que saliera del agua.

'El viaje es muy largo para una sirena' era lo que se repetía una y otra vez mientras caminaba de vuelta al hostal. Subió a su habitación y se tiró sobre la cama intentando no llorar.

¿Y si le había pasado algo? Quizá le habían atrapado o peor, quizá se había arrepentido.

Al día siguiente por la mañana Mycroft despertó a Sherlock para ir a desayunar. Tenía preparado el cheque y una vez su hermano firmara el contrato mirarían que reformas les hacían falta y que muebles necesitaría. Cuando Sherlock le abrió la puerta elevo las cejas.

—¿Estas bien?

— Estoy bien, ¿bajamos?— se apartó de él y bajó rápidamente al comedor.

—Claro... —dijo Mycroft mientras le veía, cuando llego al comedor se sentó frente a Sherlock —. Aunque sepa la respuesta lo preguntare, ¿has pasado buena noche?

— Él... John no estaba. Supongo que calculé mal. El venía por mar, no ha podido tardar tan poco. Estará llegando— no sabía por qué le contaba eso a su hermano pero tenía que soltarlo.

—Si viene desde américa es normal que tarde Sherlock —le dijo Mycroft con delicadeza —. Necesitará tiempo para dormir, comer.... Y quizás no sea bueno para el barco estar tanto tiempo a todo trapo...

— Tienes razón, es solo que...— negó con la cabeza sonriendo—. No importa, ya llegará. Estaré aquí cuando lo haga.

—Eso suena bien. Me alegro Sherlock.

— Ya...— se tomó el desayuno en silencio con la vista perdida.

Un rato más tarde ambos salían rumbo a la inmobiliaria para firmar los contratos del piso. Cosa que dejo hacer a Sherlock porque estaba seguro que él no iba a usar esa casa.

Sherlock guardó casi con cariño los papeles en el bolsillo cuando salieron de la inmobiliaria.

— Ya está todo hecho. Agradezco todo lo que has hecho, sé que John también te lo agradece pero ya puedes irte.

—No me iré aun. Tenemos que ir a por alguien que mire que reformas necesita la casa...

— Sí, claro...

Al parecer no podría librarse de Mycroft tan fácilmente.

— ¿Eso cuánto tiempo será?

—Un día más espero. Con suerte quizás pueda conocer a John. Supongo que tendré que ir a Londres a pedir que empaqueten las cosas de tu piso, ¿no?

— Puedo hacer eso por teléfono pero gracias. En serio, no es necesario que le conozcas, él es diferente.

—¿En qué sentido es diferente? Porque sabes que su raza o religión tampoco es que me vaya a causar espanto...

— No, no es eso... No lo entenderías. Mira, lo mejor es que no le conozcas. Con saber que estaré bien con él es suficiente.

—Estoy en mi derecho de conocerlo Sherlock, no pondré pegas...

— No, Mycroft. Lo siento pero eso no puede pasar. Nadie puede conocerle.

—Algún día tendrás que hacerlo...

— Si puedo evitarlo, no. Nadie le conocerá, nadie puede. Es lo mejor para mantenerle a salvo.

Mycroft cogió todo el aire que había en sus pulmones y lo soltó con suavidad.

—Vamos a buscar a un contratista, que mire la casa, pago la reparación y pienso si me voy.

— No lo piensas, te vas— ambos caminaron calle abajo hasta encontrar un local dedicado a hacer reformas.

—Supongo que ahora sé que se siente cuando tu hermano te echa de un sitio porque quiere estar a solas con alguien que le gusta... —dijo divertido.

Sherlock rodó los ojos. Después de ir a revisar el estado de la casa llegaron a la conclusión de que la reforma casi costaba más que la propia casa. Sherlock tampoco pensaba estar mucho tiempo en ella pero no podía darle más para que sospechara Mycroft.

Mycroft quiso asegurarse de que todo estaría correcto y con eso le dio la hora de la cena. Se dirigió con Sherlock al hostal mientras hablaba por teléfono.

—Me iré mañana... —le dijo al detective —. Te quedaras aquí hasta que la reforma esté acabada. Cuando llegue a Londres pediré que lo empaqueten todo y te lo envíen. ¿Vale?

— Vale. Quisiera que le conocieras pero no puede ser, en serio. Gracias por todo. Regresaré para la cena.

Mycroft asintió y se metió en el hostal. Por mucho que insulto o grito no pudo averiguar nada de lo que hizo Sherlock en América y eso le impaciento aún más. Un misterioso novio con una característica tan rara que podría ser incluso odiada. Suspiro profundamente, ¿y si su hermano se había gastado todo el dinero en drogas y no había quedado muy bien?.

Sherlock regresó a la orilla e hizo el mismo recorrido del día anterior. Por alguna razón, ese día no se sentía esperanzado y simplemente caminó a lo largo de la línea del agua mirando hacia el suelo.

La aleta dorsal de una cola azul salió del agua, pero se sumergió inmediatamente. Unos ojos se asomaron. Por la superficie unos segundos. Buscando con la mirada.

Sherlock tendría que estar por ahí, ¿no? Él era más rápido.

Sherlock escuchó un mínimo movimiento de agua en el mar. Se giró rápidamente.

— ¡John! ¿Eres tú? ¡John, por favor!

Antes de saber si era verdad o solo imaginaciones suyas se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta y se tiró al agua corriendo hacia lo profundo.

John se retiró del agua sin saber quién pronunciaba su nombre pero poco a poco vio como la silueta de Sherlock se iba acercando. Se preparó para atacar por si no era pero cuando se encontró con sus ojos se impulsó hacia él y lo abrazó.

— ¡John!

Sherlock le abrazó tan fuerte que dudó si le estaría haciendo daño. Después se separó de él y le palpó la cara, el cuello y los hombros para asegurarse que estaba allí de verdad.

—Sherlock... —susurro —. Lo siento, siento lo que he tardado de verdad pero me surgió un inconveniente y por eso tarde más... Lo siento.

— No importa, ahora estás aquí. Por un momento pensé que... Ya da igual— posó una mano en la nuca de John y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarle.

John le beso al principio con duda pero poco a poco le fue cogiendo ritmo y casi sintió que estaban unidos. Suspiro contra sus labios y se separó un poco.

—Estas aquí... —sonrió —. Estas aquí conmigo...

— Te lo prometí. Mira— se separó para señalarle una casa cercana—. ¿Ves esa casa? Pues es mía. Y tiene un muelle para que podamos estar aquí sin que nos vea.

—¿De verdad? —susurro —. Eso... Eso es increíble...

— Sí. Dale las gracias a mi hermano. Le pedí su ayuda como tú dijiste— se quedó en silencio pensando por un momento—. ¿Qué complicaciones tuviste para llegar aquí?

—Me encontré con los míos. Con el grupo de sirenas al que pertenecía... —murmuro —. Les conté lo sucedido, donde me dirigía y no me dejaban marchar.

— ¿Por qué?— pasó un brazo alrededor de su cuello para no hundirse—. Tú solo quieres ser feliz y aunque esta forma no es la mejor, no me arrepiento de estar aquí contigo.

—Porque insisten en que los humanos son peligrosos y traidores... Y no querían que siguiera a uno de ellos porque los que salimos perdiendo éramos nosotros. Y daba igual que les dijera. No me dejaban marchar... —susurro apoyando la frente contra la de Sherlock.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste escapar?— le susurró abrazándole.

—Porque me dejaron al cuidado de una sirena que piensa que no todos los humanos son iguales. Que creía que de verdad te amaba y que tenía la edad para aceptar mis propias decisiones... Y se hizo la despistada... Y aquí me tienes —le dijo sonriendo.

— Tendré que enviarle un regalo a esa sirena— sonrió y le besó de nuevo—. No puedo creerlo aun. Eres libre y has decidido estar conmigo.

—Por supuesto que si Sherlock. Eres un ser extraordinario.

— Habló el ser que tiene una cola y dos aletas en las orejas— las acarició y sonrió.

Después de la euforia del momento empezó a sentir lo fría que estaba el agua y se puso a tiritar.

John le dio un beso en la nariz.

—Deberías de regresar a tierra... Yo estaré en el muelle de esa casa...

— Vendré a verte mañana, ¿vale? No deberías ir allí todavía. Van a arreglar la casa y habrá gente allí. Come un poco y duerme. Dios, cuanto te echado de menos— le abrazó de nuevo enroscando sus piernas por donde empezaba la cola, no queriendo separarse de él.

John le sonrió y apretó el abrazo.

—Yo también te he echado muchísimo de menos Sherlock —le sonrió —. Y ahora vamos, antes de que te de una hipotermia... Mañana te veré aquí... —dijo y poco a poco se fue moviendo hacia la orilla para que Sherlock no tuviera que nadar tanto.

Sherlock salió del agua completamente chorreando. Cogió la chaqueta y los zapatos con una mano y caminó calle abajo. Hacía un frío horrible así que aceleró el paso, pasando de las miradas de la gente, hasta el hostal. Subió las escaleras rezando por no cruzarse con su hermano.

El susodicho se encontraba en el pasillo, saliendo de su habitación.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué puñetas estás chorreando? —exclamó al verle.

— Me he caído en el agua.

De todas las excusas del mundo se le ocurría la menos creíble.

—Claro. Y yo soy Georgie Dan. ¡Sherlock!

— He visto a John y... Bueno, he nadado hacia él— se encogió de hombros.

—¿Sabes que podrías habértelo comido a besos cuando hubiera llegado a tierra?

Ojalá las palabras de Mycroft fueran ciertas.

— Lo sé pero me alegré tanto de verle que no pude esperar.

Mycroft rio divertido.

—Como un maldito adolescente. Mañana antes de irme quiero conocerle —le dijo —. Y ahora dúchate y cámbiate de ropa antes de que enfermes...

— Te repito que no le conocerás— entró en la habitación y se dejó caer rendido al suelo.

Toda su vida era diferente ahora. Había dado un cambio que hace un mes ni se hubiera creído que ocurriría. Viviría en una casa que aún estaba por arreglar, a catorce horas de su antiguo hogar y cerca del agua para que su 'novio' sireno pudiera vivir cerca de él.

Decidió darse un baño caliente y relajarse. Aún tenía que lidiar con su hermano por la mañana.

La cena fue silenciosa y Mycroft se fue a dormir enseguida. A la mañana siguiente, cuando amaneció, el político estaba llamando a la puerta de Sherlock.

Sherlock abrió la puerta de buen humor esa mañana. Había conseguido dormir por la noche y eso era ya algo. Estaba tan nervioso con saber que John ya estaba a su lado esperándolo en el mar.

— ¿No llegas tarde para coger el tren?

—Voy bien de tiempo. Te lo aseguro. Vamos —le ordeno.

— No vas a verle, Mycroft. Puedo llevarte donde quieras pero no le verás. Sabe esconderse de humanos como tú.

Mycroft enarco una ceja.

—¿Disculpas? Hablas de él como si no fuera humano...

— Claro que es humano— se burló—. Solo déjalo estar, por favor.

—No Sherlock. Quiero conocerlo. No pondré ninguna objeción pero solo déjame verle.

— Le pones en peligro a él y a ti mismo. Te asustarás. Le insultarás a él y a mí me encerrarás en el manicomio.

—Créeme que estaba dispuesto a llamar a un psicólogo porque tenía miedo que te hubieras pasado con las drogas —le dijo —. No hare nada de eso Sherlock. Confía en mí por una maldita vez.

— Sígueme— dijo finalmente saliendo del edificio.

Caminó a paso rápido hasta el sitio donde había visto a John el día anterior. Se quedó mirando al mar hasta que su hermano llegó a su lado. Mycroft había ayudado a que ahora ellos estuvieran juntos, se merecía saberlo al menos.

— John— gritó Sherlock hacia el mar.

El susodicho emergió un poco la cabeza pero al ver a alguien junto a Sherlock se volvió a hundir.

—¿Eso era una persona? —susurro.

— Cállate— le siseó y volvió a mirar al agua—. Es mi hermano, John. Ha sido él el que me ha pagado la casa para estar contigo, no te hará nada, te lo prometo.

John buceo lo más cerca que pudo de la orilla y saco la cabeza mirando a Sherlock y a Mycroft alternativamente.

—¿Eso es...? —Susurro Mycroft.

Una alucinación probablemente. John echo las orejas hacia atrás.

Sherlock se quitó los zapatos y se subió la tela dl pantalón para no mojarse. Caminó hasta quedar junto a John y le acarició la espalda.

— Mycroft, te dije que no sería buena idea conocerle.

—Es un sireno —dijo abriendo los ojos —. ¿Te has enamorado de un ser mitológico? —le pregunto a Sherlock intentando ocultar la sorpresa.

— No te estoy pidiendo tu aprobación. Querías conocerle y aquí está. Si intentas contárselo a alguien nadie te creerá— suspiró forzadamente—.  John es el único que me comprende, ha estado solo como yo y me quiere tal y como soy. A mí no me importa que tenga cola o piernas o lo que sea. Yo le querré igualmente.

John se apretó contra la pierna de Sherlock, temeroso. Mycroft les miró fijamente, sin demostrar sorpresa o auténtica desolación en su rostro. Se pasó la mano lentamente por la varilla intentando buscar las palabras exactas que quería expresar. Suspiro.

—Bueno —dijo al fin tras un rato de silencio —. Al menos no es un sicario —le dijo muy serio clavando los ojos en Sherlock —. Me alegro. Y ahora me voy, cuando la casa esté reformada volveré.

Y dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se fue lentamente de allí.


	12. Chapter 12

John miro a Sherlock confundido.

— Quería conocerte. No se iba a ir hasta que te viera. Lo siento, tenía que haberte avisado primero.

John se sentó en la arena y acaricio la pantorrilla de Sherlock.

—Es... Estoy confundido —susurro —. ¿Todos los Holmes sois tan raros?

Sherlock no pudo hacer otra cosa que echarse a reír a carcajada limpia hasta que le empezaron a lagrimear los ojos.

— Supongo que tienes razón, aunque ahora le estará dando un ataque de pánico.

John le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano.

—Deberías de seguirle, para tranquilizarle y eso... Vaya que le dé un síncope y te quedes sin hermano...

— Está bien. Volveré en seguida, John. Gracias por comprender la situación— le dio un beso en la cabeza y salió para ponerse los zapatos—. ¡Mycroft!

John rio y le observo irse antes de sumergirse e irse a lo hondo. El nombrado se dio la vuelta lentamente. Estaba muy pálido y se aferraba al abrigo como si pudiera salir volando.

— Puedo explicártelo. Ahora que ya sabes que John existe no creo que importe que te cuente lo que pasó en América.

—Ah... Eh... Creo que necesito un té —murmuro —. Y que me lo cuentes todo...

— Vamos a una cafetería y te lo cuento todo— le guio hasta un sitio cercano y se sentaron alejados de los demás—. Bueno, me llamaron porque habían descubierto una nueva especie. No supe lo que era hasta que llegué allí. Me quedé más o menos como tú. Es bastante difícil de creer.

Mycroft bebió un poco de té que, pese a que estaba hirviendo, no le importó.

—Es... Fabuloso —le dijo —. Después de tantas historias y teorías, existen...

— Sí... Querían matarle, Mycroft. Tuvimos que escapar y puede que ahora me estén buscando. Cause diversos... Desperfectos.

—¿Qué hiciste? —pregunto enarcando una ceja sorprendido.

— Casi dejo inconsciente al encargado de la investigación... Ah, y soborné a la seguridad para que pusieran las alarmas contra incendios. Por eso me he quedado sin blanca. Cuando me fui estaba todo el mundo gritando.

—Oh bien. Y supongo que no te pasara nada porque la investigación era secreta...

— Me da igual lo que me hagan a mí, lo único que quiero es que John esté a salvo.

Mycroft le miro muy serio antes de sonreírle.

— Sé que esto es chocante pero... Bueno, él me quiere que sea lo que importa aunque dudo de si esto funcionará.

Mycroft ensancho la sonrisa y se acarició la barbilla.

—Puedes tomártelo como una relación a distancia... Quitando el hecho de que él tenga cola de pez podéis funcionar bien... —le dijo.

— No estoy tan seguro. Ahora que ya podemos estar juntos... No podremos dormir nunca juntos, no estoy seguro si quiera del sexo

—Sherlock, todo será... Probar. Supongo. Eres bueno con la biología marina, podrías estudiar que maneras tienes de practicar el sexo con el... Y en un caso negativo, supongo que no pasara nada.

— Ya... Supongo que eso lo descubriremos sobre la marcha. ¿Estás decepcionado? ¿De que no he podido encontrar a un humano?

Mycroft negó con la cabeza.

—Mira Sherlock, te has negado a ti mismo que eras incapaz de amar y... Ahora que amas a alguien no soy quien para decir nada. Y estos días hablabas de John como si fuera lo único importante de tu vida y... Se te ve tan feliz que sinceramente no me encuentro decepcionado... Mi cuñado es un ser que solo existe en la fantasía, ¿qué más puedo decir? —dijo Mycroft sonriendo.

— Gracias... Es bueno poder hablar con alguien de esto. Me estaba volviendo loco por momentos.

Mycroft rió.

—Puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras cuando quieras, ¿sabes?

— Lo sé pero aun no me siento del todo cómodo con esto.

Mycroft movió la mano por encima de la mesa y la apretó con cariño, luego la aparto.

—Estoy seguro de que John y tú encontrareis una estabilidad para encontraros a gusto.

— Eso espero— bebió de su bebida intentando tranquilizarse.

—Vendré cuando la casa esté lista. Supongo que vivirás en el muelle pero igualmente arréglala entera —le dijo Mycroft —. Te ingresare dinero en tu cuenta en cuanto llegue a Londres... ¿Vale?

— Buscaré algún trabajillo para poder pagar la luz y eso. No hace falta.

—Este pelado Sherlock, de momento te echare una mano. Y... ¿Crees que podremos tener una cena navideña?

— Si instalas una piscina en medio del salón, sí— bromeó dando otro sorbo.

Mycroft rio.

—Lo apuntaré querido hermano, lo apuntare.

— Tampoco creo que ellos tengan ningún tipo de celebración. No lo sé, le preguntaré.

Mycroft asintió lentamente y se puso de pie.

—Mi tren sale en una hora y media así que me iré ya Sherlock —le dijo —. Me alegro de haber conocido a John y de verdad espero que os salga todo bien.

— Gracias. Ha dicho que los Holmes somos todos unos raros— sonrió—. Como si teniendo una cola y aletas se pudiera decir eso— rio   a continuación.

Mycroft se echó a reír a carcajada limpia.

—Me parece un análisis correcto —dijo divertido —. Hasta dentro de unos días Sherlock.

— Adiós— se levantó para estrecharle la mano.

Mycroft le devolvió el apretón y salió del hostal lentamente. Se sentía raro. ¿Y cómo sentirse? Tenía un cuñado medio pez, aun tendría que acostumbrarse.

Sherlock pagó y regresó corriendo al mar después de coger una toalla.

— John— susurró mientras se empezaba a desvestir.

El nombrado alzo la aleta para determinar su posición, aunque no salió del agua. Estaba a punto de terminar su comida y probablemente Sherlock no quería ser testigo de eso.

Sherlock se desvistió por completo. El agua estaba bastante fría pero sentir el calor del cuerpo de John era mejor. Nadó en dirección a él, eran aguas profundas y no tocaba el fondo.

John le miro bajo el agua, al sacar la cabeza estaba rojo como un tomate. Trago su trozo de comida y le miro.

—Oh.

— ¿Te he molestado? Puedo volver luego...— susurró echándose hacia atrás

—Estaba comiendo, no he salido porque será menos escrupuloso para ti que no lo veas —le explico —. Es que... No tienes ropa —dijo acercándose a él.

— Tú tampoco llevas ropa, pensé que estaríamos mejor en igual de condiciones— nadó hacia él—. Y no me importa verte comer, no creo que haya nada que me eche para atrás.

—Bueno, pensé que a lo mejor te gustan los patos —dijo divertido mientras le abrazaba —. Es que me sorprendió que... Lo tuvieras todo fuera, solo eso.

Sherlock cayó en la cuenta al rato.

— Oh, ya... Bueno, los humanos hombres somos así. Tú entonces...

—Sale cuando tiene que salir... —susurro John contra el hombro de Sherlock. Se había puesto tan rojo que prefirió no cambiar la posición

— Supongo que así es mejor— le acarició el pelo—. Tranquilo, sé que hablar de esto da algo de vergüenza pero creo que es mejor que lo hablemos ahora y que sepamos a que nos enfrentamos antes de... Ya sabes.

—Oh. Sí. Eh... El asunto es mejor estudiarlo antes... —dijo apoyándose contra la frente de Sherlock y mirando hacia abajo —. Es pequeño y rosa —afirmo bajando una mano hasta la cadera.

— No... Quiero decir, en el momento se agranda y eso. Dios, esto es muy incómodo.

John le dio un beso en la barbilla.

—Mucho... —susurro —. A ver... No... Los sirenos podemos practicar sexo entre nosotros por diversión... —susurro avergonzado mientras acariciaba la espalda de Sherlock —. Cuando estamos lo suficientemente excitados los genitales salen a la luz o... Se dejan ver. Si —murmuro John llevando la mano hasta el final de su espalda y rozo la entrada de Sherlock —. Oh sí. Se puede por aquí... —dijo apartando la mano.

Sherlock se tensó al instante y le cogió la mano.

— Tú también tienes un sitio por donde yo pueda... Entrar, ¿no? Si tú eres demasiado grande... Podrías hacerme daño.

—Nuestros genitales no son muy grandes. Es... Unos 20 centímetros... Más o menos. Y también tengo sitio donde entrar... Está a la misma altura...

— Entonces tampoco hay mucha diferencia. Estaba asustado de que no pudiéramos... Que fuéramos incompatibles, quiero decir.

—Tranquilo... En caso de que no podamos, no pasa nada, ¿no? Podríamos seguir juntos...

— Claro, no te preocupes, John. Pero estoy seguro que encontraremos la forma de estar unidos del todo— pasó las manos por sus hombros y le abrazó besándole lentamente.

John cerro los ojos y le respondió lentamente, abrazándole por la cintura y apretándolo contra el para transmitirle calor. Esos labios eran hipnotizantes...

Sherlock se enroscó por completo a él. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados pero no era suficiente.

Con cierta timidez sacó la lengua, solo rozando los labios de John de vez en cuando. Sabía a sal mezclado con algo más, sabía a John.

El sireno abrió la boca lentamente, lamio el labio superior de Sherlock e introdujo lentamente la lengua en la boca. Los humanos sabían tan diferente, tan dulces...

Sherlock giró la cabeza para profundizar el beso y tembló entre los brazos de John. Cuando sintió su lengua un escalofrío le recorrió por completo. El recuerdo de la sensación que sintió cuando John le curó le invadió por completo. Emitió un sonoro gemido con la garganta y se separó avergonzado.

— Yo.. Lo siento, no sé qué me pasa con tu lengua...

John sonrió y le fue besando el cuello lentamente.

—No te preocupes... No pasa nada...

— Tienes un extraño poder sobre mí...— dijo entrecortadamente y clavó las uñas en sus hombros para evitar gemir de nuevo —. John...

El nombrado se sonrojó aunque no por ello dejo de hacer aquello. Oír su nombre pronunciado de esa forma le encantaba. Volvió a besarle con intensidad, acariciando la lengua de Sherlock con la suya.

Sherlock enredó los dedos en el corto pelo de John atrayéndolo más hacia él. Con la otra mano tocaba toda la piel que podía, nada le era suficiente.

John se apretó contra Sherlock y le acaricio la espalda con suavidad. Remarcando cada vértebra cuando pasaba el dedo. Movió su mano derecha por el muslo y la movió hacia delante con curiosidad.

— Espera...— apoyó la frente contra el hombro de John—. Si seguimos así... ¿Estás seguro?

—Quiero ver como...

— Respóndeme, John. Si no sale bien... ¿No te arrepentirás?

—No. No me voy a arrepentir.

Sherlock le contestó con un beso hambriento. Se separó un poco para poder lamer la línea de su clavícula. Le estaba cogiendo gusto a lo salado. Siguió bajando hasta su cuello donde succionó ligeramente.

—Sherlock, por favor... —murmuró desesperado mordiéndole la oreja y lamiéndole el cuello —. Madre mía...

La mano viajo lentamente por la espalda y le acaricio una de las nalgas. Poco a poco noto como se iba excitando y entre las escamas comenzó a salir su miembro. Era de un color oscuro, casi azul pero de la misma forma que el de Sherlock. Estaba recubierto de un líquido viscoso que era parecido a un lubricante natural.

Sherlock, que seguía concentrado en su cuello empezó a notar algo duro rozar contra su muslo. Se separó para mirar abajo y volvió a mirar a los ojos a John.

— Vaya...— susurró.

John se sonrojo.

—Es... ¿Está bien? —susurro.

— Sí, sí— le acarició la cara—. Es que esto es todo nuevo para mí y hace tanto que no lo hago con nadie que...

John cogió una de las manos de Sherlock y la puso sobre su miembro para que lo acariciara.

Sherlock miró hacia abajo para mirar mientras acariciaba el miembro de John en toda su longitud. Estaba resbaladizo pero a efectos prácticos era muy parecido al de los humanos. Según los sonidos que hacia John adaptó sus movimientos, repitiendo y haciendo énfasis donde más le gustaba.

—Por Tritón.. —gimió John contra su oído —. Es... Lo haces genial.

— Quiero que lo hagas tú. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí, John— dijo de pronto sin dejar de mover la mano.

—Por supuesto... —susurró —. Po supuesto Sherlock...

Le cogió de los muslos lentamente y los separó poco a poco.

— Ten cuidado, por favor— le abrazó y se inclinó un poco hacia delante para poder abrirse más.

—Tranquilo —susurro —. No te dolerá... —le prometió.

Comenzó acariciándole los muslos y las nalgas. Presiono la entrada con el pulgar. Su miembro la rozaba así que aprovecho el lubricante natural para meter un dedo.

— Joder— ahogó un gruñido mordiendo el hombro de John.

Aquello era raro, extraño, su cuerpo trataba de expulsarle aunque no le dolía demasiado. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el sonido del mar y la respiración de John.

—Nor... Normalmente no hay que preparar a los sirenos pero... Tranquilo, hasta que no estés listo no lo hare... —susurró mientras movía el dedo en círculos antes de meter el segundo.

Sherlock besó el cuello de John. Era tan atento y tan cuidadoso. Para él eso también era nuevo pero hacía todo lo posible por que Sherlock estuviera cómodo y que disfrutara al máximo. La sensación de tener dos dedos dentro de él empezó a ser placentera y sin quererlo movía la cadera contra su mano.

John comenzó a repartir besos por su cuello y su rostro. Lentamente metió un tercer dedo esperando que no le incomodes y poder entrar.

—¿Vas bien...?

— Sí. Sigue, por favor. Sigue más— tener solo los dedos de John dentro de él le estaba empezando a poner impaciente.

—De acuerdo... —susurró.

Apartó los dedos con sumo cuidado y cogió su miembro para presionarlo contra la entrada. Entro poco a poco, con cuidado de no dañarle.

Sherlock gimió al sentir como John se metía por completo en su interior y se aferró más a él.

— Túmbate en el agua. Yo me pondré encima.

John le hizo caso. Soltó a Sherlock con suavidad para que entrara lentamente. La estrechez y el que no tuviera lubricante natural lo hacía todo más placentero. Podía sentir a Sherlock en todo su interior. Notar la circulación de la sangre, sus pulsaciones.

—Por... Joder —murmuro aferrándose a él.

Sherlock se sujetó a los hombros de John y rodeó su cadera con las piernas.

Cuando sintió que necesitaba más se elevó lentamente para volver a bajar despacio. Estaba tan resbaladizo y tan caliente. Clavo las uñas para estabilizarse mejor.

— John, por Dios...

—¿Te gusta? —susurro —. ¿Te gusta Sherlock? —dijo gimiendo contra su oído.

Comenzó a mover las caderas con más rapidez procurando que no se escurriera con sus escamas.

— Mm... Sí, John. Más rápido— cambió ligeramente el ángulo hasta que John tocó un punto dentro de él que le hizo arquear la espalda y gritar su nombre.

Las orejas de John se erizaron al oír su nombre pronunciado así. Aumento el ritmo y volvió a presionar el mismo lugar en cada embestida. Tenía agarrado a Sherlock con fuerza, quería sentirle en todo.

—Sherlock —susurro —. Me voy a... —murmuro mientras se movía.

Sherlock llevó automáticamente su mano a su propio miembro que estaba gritando por atenciones y lo masturbó al mismo ritmo que llevaban John y Sherlock.

— Espera un poco más...— aceleró como pudo sus caderas hasta que los movimientos ya perdían el control.

—Por supuesto... —dijo moviéndose con rapidez y llevando una mano sobre la de Sherlock.

— Joder John... Eres tan grande— con cuatro movimientos más empezó a sentir como su cuerpo se llenaba de calor y le temblaron las piernas.

El sireno se rio contra su oído mientras daba embestidas más profundas.

—Te quiero Sherlock —susurro —. Te quiero...

— Yo también, John. Yo también te quie... Ahh— el orgasmo llegó y le tomó a Sherlock desprevenido.

Sintió como cada parte de su cuerpo pertenecía a John, como estaban unidos por cada célula.

John no espero más y se vino con una fuerte embestida. Presionando con fuerza la próstata de Sherlock. Era tan caliente y tan agradable.

—Joder...

Los brazos de Sherlock no pudieron aguantar más y cayó tumbado encima de John. Mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración le dio pequeños besos por el pecho.

— Te quiero, yo también te quiero.

John le acaricio el pelo con cuidado. Su respiración era entrecortada pero se acompasó a la de Sherlock. Estuvieron un rato así. Unidos. John se salió lentamente de Sherlock y le abrazo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —susurró.

— De maravilla. Nunca había estado así nunca, con nadie. Y retiro todo lo que he dicho sobre que el sexo no sirve para nada. Quiero hacer el amor contigo todos los días.

John se rio contra su pelo y le abrazo.

—Eres maravilloso —susurro.

— Ojalá hubiera una forma de poder vivir en el agua contigo...— acarició su pecho con la nariz.

—Ojalá... —susurró John —. Pero estoy seguro que así lo llevaremos bien... Estoy seguro.

Se incorporó un poco para quedar ambos en vertical. El movimiento habían hecho que se movieran y se fueran más hondo, pero no importaba. Tenía bien agarrado a Sherlock para que no se le escurriera.

—Deberías de ir a la orilla... Antes de que te de una hipotermia... —susurro.

— ¿Y en esto es en lo que se va a convertir nuestra relación? ¿Unos cuantos besos y caricias y vuelta a la orilla porque puedo morir congelado? No es justo...

—Cuando se arregle el muelle privado te aseguro que no serán solo unas cuantas caricias...

— No, John. Me refiero a que nunca podremos ser una pareja normal. Siempre habrá una barrera entre nosotros. Me gustaría despertarme algún día junto a ti y esas cosas...

John le beso tiernamente y le miro a los ojos.

—Estaremos bien... Te lo aseguro...

— Ya... Mañana vendré porque vienen a tomar medidas a la casa y todo eso. Cuando se vayan pasaré a verte, ¿vale?

—Estaré en el mismo lugar esperándote. Y ya abre comido entonces —dijo divertido.

— Que sepas que no he comido pesado desde que te conocí— le dio un beso en la mejilla riéndose.

John se rio.

—Gracias Sherlock. Muy bonito por tu parte —le dijo sonriente mientras se iba con él a la orilla.

— No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, come humanos.

John le mordió el hombro.

—Oye, ¡que es sin querer! Bueno vale, a lo mejor le cogí el gusto pero intentare no hacerlo...

— Mientras no me comas a mí literalmente no me quejo— se sentó en la arena cuando ya estaban cerca de la orilla—. Lo de antes ha sido fantástico, John.

—Si... Lo repetiremos —susurro —. Seguro le dijo dándole un beso.

Sherlock le dedicó una sonrisa y salió del agua. Hacía algo de viento y sumado a que estaba chorreando, corrió hacia la toalla para secarse lo más rápido posible.

John se sumergió entero a excepción de los ojos, para no perder de vista a Sherlock. Cuando vio cómo se iba se sumergió y nado a aguas profundas. Tenía ganas de verle. Muchas ganas.

Sherlock regresó al hotel y se tiró a la cama. Quizá John sí que tenía razón y podría salir bien. Por la tarde fue a hablar con los operarios que trabajarían en la casa.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Los días pasaron lentamente. Cada mañana, a primera hora, John y Sherlock se veían en la zona más profunda. Hablaban de lo que habían hecho durante el día y se quedaban abrazados largo rato dándose calor. Una hora más tarde, Sherlock se iba por insistencia de John ya que sus labios se ponían morados por el frio. Y así todos los días hasta que pasaron 21, que es lo que tardo la obra en completarse. Gracias a que Sherlock insisto a todos que pagaría más si reducían el tiempo.

— ¡John!— gritó Sherlock cuando salió al pequeño muelle de su nueva casa.

Por fin podía mudarse a su nueva vivienda ya que le habían traído y había colocado sus pertenencias más esenciales.

El sireno saco la cabeza mientras se estirazaba.

—¡Ya está arreglado! —exclamó divertido.

— Sí— se sentó en el borde y metió las piernas en el agua ya que llevaba unos pantalones cortos—. Ya podemos estar juntos... Bueno, todo lo juntos que podemos estar.

—Al menos puedo salir más —dijo John sacando todo el cuerpo que podía y se sentó al lado de Sherlock.

Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del científico y movió las orejas  para acariciarle el cuello.

— Mientras salgas del agua aquí no hay peligro de que te vean. Aunque... Tarde o temprano me buscarán. Montgomery no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados— pasó un brazo por su espalda y le abrazó de lado—. La casa está a mi nombre y habiéndome mudado al mar nada más liberarte... Podrán encontrarme fácilmente.

—Lo empujas sutilmente al mar y yo me encargo —le susurró Sherlock al oído.

— No es tan fácil. Todos los de la investigación me buscarán. John, si me encontraran... Quiero que te vayas, que te escondas y que no vuelvas nunca. Tienes que prometérmelo.

—Yo... —murmuro John —. No quiero separarme...

— Pero si me cogen prométeme que huirás. Te irán a buscar a ti, John, y por nada del mundo voy a dejar que eso pase.

John le dio un beso en el cuello, detrás de la oreja, y volvió a apoyar la cabeza.

—Te lo prometo —le susurro.

— Sé que te quedarás para ver si alguno cae al agua y comértelo pero con que me lo prometas me vale— giró el cuello y le besó rápidamente en la comisura de los labios.

—Es bueno para el medio ambiente comerse a esos humanos —le dijo John con una sonrisa.

— Hay demasiados, ¿eh?— bromeó y le volvió a besar cogiéndole por el cuello.

John le cogió por los muslos y lo agarro para ponerlo a horcajadas sobre el para estar más cómodo.

—¿Sabes que eres dulce?

— Y tú muy salado...— le empezó a lamer el cuello hasta bajar a su esternón—. Y me encanta.

John rio y se echó hacia atrás llevando a Sherlock con él. Acariciando cada parte de piel que encontraba bajo la ropa.

Sherlock se quitó la ropa de un tirón y le volvió a besar mordiéndole el labio inferior.

— Dios... No sé qué me haces.

—La cola de pez, que es muy sexy —dijo John divertido entre besos —. Que caliente estas joder... —suspiro.

— Vamos al agua, quiero probar hoy algo nuevo. Si no te importa...— le susurró al oído.

—¿A mí? No... —le dijo divertido mientras lo cogía y básicamente se metió en el agua.

Le rodeó y le besó por toda la piel que sobresalía del agua. Estaba helada pero el cuerpo caliente de John le hizo olvidar la temperatura concentrándose en excitar a su pareja al máximo.

—Joder Sherlock... —gimió John contra su cuello —. Eres... Eres...

— Soy tuyo— mordió su cuello hasta llegar a un pezón que quedaba en el borde del agua.

Lo succionó ligeramente y dibujó círculos a su alrededor endureciéndolo aún más.

John gimió en voz alta y echo la cabeza hacia atrás. Apoyándose en Sherlock tan delicadamente como podía.

—Madre santa...

— John...— Sherlock bajó la mano por su vientre hasta llegar a las escamas. Su miembro empezaba a asomar y no dudo dos veces en cogerlo con la mano y rodearlo.

—Jo-Joder —gimió el sireno apretándose contra él —. Cada vez esto me gusta más... —susurro.

— John, ¿puedo?— repartió una línea de besos por su pecho antes de separarse y mirarle a los ojos.

El sireno le miro a los ojos y asintió.

—Por supuesto... —susurro.

Levantó la vista y sonrió antes de besarle de nuevo. Lentamente, con solo algunos roces de lenguas.

— No estoy seguro de cómo...

John le dio un beso antes de darse la vuelta. Se apoyó contra la madera del muelle y elevo su cola para no molestarle.

Sherlock apoyó su pecho en la espalda de John y fue bajando las manos a la vez que le daba un pequeño masaje. Cuando llegó a la zona de las aletas tuvo cuidado y buscó su entrada. Recordó que John le comentó que ellos no necesitaban preparación. Aun así metió un dedo con cuidado. La zona por dentro estaba ya lubricada.

John suspiro de placer y cerró los ojos.

—Madre... Mía —murmuro.

— Dime si no lo hago bien— susurró contra su oído antes de meter otro dedo.

Parecía tan fácil en John que estaba deseando sacar la mano y meter su propio miembro dentro.

—Lo estás haciendo genial... —gimió John moviendo sus caderas hacia la mano de Sherlock.

Sonrió de estar haciéndolo bien y metió un tercer dedo haciendo ligeros círculos. Como pudo consiguió tener la otra mano libre sin caerse y se masturbó a sí mismo para estar preparado para él.

—Más... —murmuro John —. Más Sherlock... Quiero sentirte...

El nombrado tembló ante esas palabras y se posicionó para entrar dentro de él. Lo hizo lentamente, sintiendo como las paredes de John se abrían a su paso.

— Joder, John. Esto es... Es...— le besó la nuca repetidas veces antes de volver a repetir la acción.

John rio nervioso y cerró los ojos.

—Que duro estas... —gimió.

El ego de Sherlock se agrandó con esas palabras y volvió a entrar y salir variando ligeramente el ángulo hasta que notara como daba en el punto sensible del sireno.

—JODER —exclamo John temblando bajo el al sentir como presionaba su próstata —. Más Sherlock... Más... —pidió entre gemidos.

Sherlock se agarró a la madera junto a las manos de John y empezó a moverse justo donde podía tocar la próstata de John.

— Así, John... ¡Joder!— aceleró el movimiento de sus caderas.

El agua lo hacía todo más difícil y lento pero aun así se sentía en el cielo.

John se movió se manera acompasada a Sherlock. Intentándolo hacer más fácil. Los gemidos llenaron en el muelle. Las súplicas de impaciencia sonaron más alto.

—Por favor... —murmuro John casi ronco.

Tenía la garganta seca y cada vez que daba contra su próstata se sentía en el cielo. Llevo las manos a su miembro y comenzó a mover la mano.

Sherlock se movía lo más rápido que le era posible. Soltó una mano y la puso encima de la de John, ayudándole a moverla más rápido. Todo en conjunto acabó sobrepasando a Sherlock que no podía contenerse  por mucho más.

— John, no puedo más. Voy a... Voy...

—Hazlo... Hazlo por favor... —pidió John cerrando los ojos y corriéndose a la vez que emitía un fuerte gemido.

— Joder...— Sherlock entró dentro de John lo más profundo que pudo y dejó que el calor de John le envolviera cuando sintió sus músculos contraerse alrededor de él—. Dios, John... Por Dios... Tu cuerpo no es normal.

John rio de manera tonta y suspiro.

—Me tomare eso como un cumplido...

— Así debes tomártelo— con cuidado salió de él y le rodeó abrazándole por la espalda—. ¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero?— le rozó el cuello con la nariz.

John rio y se apoyó sobre el muelle.

—Yo también te quiero mucho, Sherlock —susurró.

— Voy a darme una ducha rápida y bajo aquí a leer contigo, ¿vale?

John asintió y se giró. Le dio un beso antes de cogerle por la cintura y subirlo al muelle.

—Te quiero —susurro.

— Si lo repites tanto acabaré por creérmelo— bromeó y recogió su ropa antes de entrar por la puerta de la casa.

John se apoyó en el muelle y lo observo hasta que se fue. Se sumergió en el agua hasta el fondo. Había trasladado las rocas hasta debajo de ese muelle y había encontrado una rica vegetación que nunca había probado y era muy nutritiva. Quince minutos más tardes, cuando ya había salido a la superficie, llamaron a la puerta así que John se escondió. Mycroft esperaba fuera. Con un pack de cervezas y con una ropa menos elegantes que las que solía llevar.

Sherlock bajó a prisa las escaleras de dos en dos y abrió la puerta. Ya estaba vestido con unos vaqueros y una sudadera, también llevaba una toalla con la que se estaba secando el pelo.

— Mycroft— se echó a un lado para que pudiera pasar.

—Hola hermanito —dijo entrando —. Vengo a verte.

— Dirás 'vengo a ver el sireno que tienes por novio'— cerró la puerta y le guío hasta el saloncito.

—Vengo a ver a mi hermano y a mi cuñado. Su forma de vivir no me importa —dijo Mycroft sonriendo.

— ¿Te gusta como ha quedado la casa? Espero que sí porque la has pagado tú.

Mycroft rio.

—Me gusta. Ahora no tengo la sensación de que me voy a ahogar en el mar porque el suelo se parta...

— Que gracioso— le imitó—. Bueno, ¿quieres verle?

—Por supuesto. Ahora puedo verle entero. —sonrió Mycroft tomando aire y adecentándose el cuello de la camisa.

Sherlock caminó hasta el final de la casa y abrió la puerta.

— John, tienes visita.

El sireno saco la cabeza y sonrió al verle. Las orejas se agitaron felices.

—Hola Mycroft —saludo.

Mycroft tomo aire varias veces. No le había oído hablar y le sorprendió. Quizás demasiado. Se acercó lentamente intentando no caerse al agua. Se agacho y extendió una mano.

—Encantado, John.

John le agarro la mano y la apretó con suavidad, sin poder evitarlo uso su poder para poder saber cosas de él. El pelirrojo se quedó completamente petrificado sin atinar a separarse cuando John le soltó la mano.

—Siéntate —le dijo John —. Saldré un rato a saludar a la familia —dijo divertido.

Se apoyó en las tablas y salió completamente.

Sherlock colocó dos sillas en las maderas para que se sentaran.

— No te asustes— le dijo a su hermano—. Ahora John lo sabe todo sobre ti. Sabe que puede confiar en ti.

—Ah... Avisa y... Eso —murmuro Mycroft mientras se sentaba.

— No te preocupes que estoy seguro de que John no me contará algo que tú no quieres que sepa— alargó el brazo y acarició el hombro de John—. ¿Alguna noticia sobre la investigación? ¿Me están buscando?

—Curiosamente el que está en problemas es el doctor Montgomery —explico Mycroft abriendo una lata de cerveza para intentar calmarse un poco —. Le tienen retenido porque tiene explicar a qué clase de investigación ha destinado tantísimo dinero. Y tú no apareces en ningún papel. Me he encargado de eso.

Sherlock miró hacia John durante un rato y después hacia su hermano.

— Mycroft, has hecho mucho por mí ya. No quiero deberte más aunque... Gracias.

—Tranquilo —dijo Mycroft moviendo la mano para restarle importancia —. Es mi deber como hermano mayor.

—Gracias Mycroft, de verdad —murmuro —. No podría permitir separarme de Sherlock —murmuro.

— Llevas sin mí ciento cincuenta años, te las apañarías— le acarició el pelo riéndose y la volvió a retirar recordando que no estaban solos—. ¿Cómo van las cosas por Londres?

—¿Ciento cin..? —pregunto Mycroft confundido aunque negó con la cabeza —. Da igual. Londres va bien, hemos cambiando algunos asuntos de la realeza y eso... Londres no se hundirá mientras yo esté presente.

— De eso no me cabe duda. ¿Y mamá? Me fui sin despedirme, la verdad es que llevo bastante tiempo sin hablar con ella— se cruzó de piernas mientras pensaba.

—La fui a ver hace una semana. Está tomando una medicación para la osteoporosis y le va bastante mejor. Pregunto por ti, le comenté que te habías comprado una casita al norte del país para poder estudiar la biología marina de la zona, le dije que irías a verla dentro de poco.

John movía la cola lentamente en el agua. Atento a la conversación.

— No deberías mentirla. No tenía pensado ir a verla de momento... Me dirá lo mismo de siempre, que cuando la daré nietos. Tú, Mycroft, deberías encargarte de eso ya que nosotros no... — miró a John de reojo y volvió a fijar la vista en sus manos.

—Lo siento... —susurro John agachando las orejas.

—Dile lo mismo que le digo yo, que aún no ha surgido. Que es demasiado pronto...

— ¿O que mi pareja es un hombre y no puedo tener hijos? Eso la destrozaría. Ya inventaré algo— cogió una de las manos de John y la apretó ligeramente.

Mycroft sonrió de medio lado.

—Algo se imagina Sherlock, es tu madre. No es tonta...

— Como sea... Te apuesto lo que sea a que no adivinaría que John tiene cola.

—Bueno, puedes dejarlo caer. A lo mejor cree que estas llamando de forma vulgar al pene.

John se sonrojo y le miro sorprendido. Sherlock se rio de forma silenciosa.

— Por favor, Mycroft. De todas formas, he de admitir que John está muy bien dotado.

—Oh, ¿entonces ya habéis...?

John apretó la mano de Sherlock, algo avergonzado.

— No tengo ninguna queja respecto a nuestra vida sexual. Mismamente acabábamos de hacerlo cuando has llegado— notó como John le estrangulaba la mano—. Vale, tema cerrado. Hablemos de otra cosa.

Mycroft se rio a carcajada limpia al mirar al sireno.

—Querido John, no tienes por qué avergonzarte. Es algo natural —le dijo entre risas.

—Ya bueno... Pero es privado —dijo John alzando la cabeza y mirando a su cuñado.

— Estábamos asustados de no poder demostrarnos nuestro afecto pero no hay ningún problema por el que no hacerlo— miró a John y le guiñó un ojo.

El sireno sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Tú también deberías de salir con alguien Mycroft. Seguro que alguien encuentras —le dijo John.

—Si me encuentras una sirena guapa, vale —le dijo Mycroft guiñándole un ojo.

— John no se lleva muy bien con los suyos... Ellos no le comprenden— miró hacia el suelo y soltó a John—. Por mi culpa.

—Ey... No te pongas así. Los demás sirenos son unos sosos. Tú molas más. Y me lees cosas preciosas —le susurró al oído.

—Lo siento John —murmuro Mycroft.

—Tranquilo, muchos años solo. Yo ya no me espanto —dijo John sonriéndole.

Sherlock puso una sonrisa amarga en su rostro.

— Lo siento, Mycroft. O te buscas una novia medio fauno o no nada.

—¿Existen? —pregunto confundido.

John alzo la cola y le salpico un poco a Mycroft.

—Visto esto no puedes negarte en rotundo —dijo John divertido.

— Os dejo con vuestras riñas de adolescentes— dijo mientras se ponía en pie—. Voy a hacer la cena. Mycroft, espero que no hayas reservado en el hostal, tengo una cama de sobra.

—Oh bien. Gracias hermanito —le dijo Mycroft.

John miro a Sherlock sin parpadear, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

— Ya... Vengo ahora— se fue del muelle medio confundido a la cocina.

El pueblo básicamente vivía de la pesca pero Sherlock se gastaba algo más de dinero en verduras y carne. No esperaba a Mycroft así que tampoco pudo hacer una comida muy especial.

 


	14. Chapter 14

John se metió en el agua y le pidió a Mycroft que le hablara de que consistía su trabajo, a lo que el político acepto encantado. Le había dado muchas vueltas a que Sherlock estuviera saliendo con alguien que ni siquiera era humano, pero ahora que lo conocía se dio cuenta de que John. A pesar de tener cola de pez, era mucho más humano que los verdaderos humanos. Y eso lo tranquilizaba. Vio que John se iba un segundo diciendo que ahora volvía y Mycroft aprovecho para ir a la cocina y ver a Sherlock.

—¿Encontraste algún trabajo? —le pregunto con curiosidad.

— Sí, ayudo al policía del pueblo. Hay veces que tiene algo de trabajo y le ayudo. O cuando alguien ha robado algo y no saben quién es el culpable... Es un pueblo pequeño, tampoco ocurre mucho— se encogió de hombros mientras echaba otro ingrediente.

—Eso está bien, haces algo. Así no te explotará el cerebro —sonrió.

— Está bien salir de vez en cuando. No me mal intérpretes, me encanta estar con John pero me arrugo con tanta agua.

Mycroft rio.

—Es normal. No te preocupes. Pero así a lo tonto te convertirás en un buen nadador —le dijo Mycroft —. ¿Te ayudo en algo?

— Saca unos platos del armario si puedes. Coge tres, no me gusta que John coma siempre crudo.

Mycroft le hizo caso y saco las cosas.

—¿Y cómo vais? ¿Os apañáis?

— Más o menos. Por las mañanas el sale a nadar y yo voy por el pueblo. Por las tardes estoy con él y hablamos, le leo, le enseño cosas aunque él me enseña más a mí. Me ha descubierto muchas cosas del fondo marino, siempre tiene historias... Me encanta estar con él.

—Te veo muy, muy feliz Sherlock —le dijo Mycroft con una sonrisa.

— Creo que lo soy. Bueno, ya está, vamos fuera.

Mycroft le ayudo a coger las cosas y lo acompaño hasta el muelle. La cola de John asomaba por el cual pero el resto del cuerpo estaba sumergido.

Sherlock se acercó sigilosamente y dejó los platos en la silla. Cuando estuvo cerca le dio un cachete en culo haciendo que cayera al agua.

Cuando John salió del agua le lanzo una mirada asesina. Tenía un cangrejo pellizcándole el labio.

—¡Oye! —se quejó divertido —. No vale, ¡aprovechas de que no puedo oír ahí abajo! —se quejó divertido mientras se quitaba el cangrejo y lo soltaba en el agua.

— Toma. Lo he hecho como a ti te gusta— le acercó un plato y se sentó en su silla

—Gracias querido —le dijo John sonriendo y acercándose al muelle.

—¿Así que duermes aquí? —le pregunto Mycroft a Sherlock.

— Él duerme aquí en el agua y yo arriba en la cama. No estamos tan separados al fin y al cavo— le respondió Sherlock mientras pinchaba un trozo

—Y le escucho roncar así que... —comento John divertido.

—Oh sí. Ronca desde niño. Igual que el Bulldog que teníamos —dijo Mycroft

— ¿Habéis acabado ya? Parecéis abuelas cotilleando...— rodó los ojos intentando parecer ofendido.

—Pero si es bueno cotillear cariño. Se hacen en todas las especies, no nos pongamos tiquismiquis —dijo John riendo.

—Eso. Ponerte verde mola cierto —dijo Mycroft.

—Oye, que dejaste que Sherlock cargara con las culpas de la desaparición de medio pastel en el cumpleaños de vuestro padre... —comento.

Mycroft se sonrojo y comenzó a comer con rapidez. John se echó a reír.

Sherlock sonrió disimuladamente. Al final sí que podrían llegar a ser una pareja normal.

Comieron hablando y comentando recuerdos de la niñez de Sherlock y de Mycroft hasta que se les hizo tarde y ya empezaba a hacer mucho frío. Después de recoger los platos y guardar las sillas Sherlock se despidió de John.

— Te veo mañana— le dio un beso de buenas noches.

—Duerme bien —le dijo John con una sonrisa antes de sumergirse.

Mycroft esperaba fuera. Mirando la casa.

— Te enseñaré tu cuarto— le dijo mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras. Solo había tres puertas; dos habitaciones y un baño. Se encaminó a la puerta de en medio y la abrió. Era pequeña. Tenía una cama, una mesita y poco más

—Es coqueta —le dijo Mycroft con una sonrisa.

— No sé ni por qué puse otra cama... En fin, el baño es a la derecha. Que duermas bien.

Mycroft asintió lentamente y miro a su hermano.

—Oye Sherlock.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— paró antes de cerrarle la puerta.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. ¿Lo sabes?

— No veo por qué has de estarlo. He abandonado mi trabajo y mi futuro para vivir en el mar con un hombre medio pez.

—Por eso estoy orgulloso. Has entregado tu vida al amor y eso es algo de lo que estar orgulloso.

— Apenas hemos empezado a estar juntos, Mycroft. No quiero hacerme muchas ilusiones. O me encuentra Montgomery o surge alguna complicación entre nosotros... Solo... Buenas noches— cerró la puerta y se encerró él en su cuarto.

Mycroft suspiro, se quedó en ropa interior y se metió en la cama. Sí que había reservado habitación y sus pertenencias estaban en el hostal. En cuanto se metió en la cama se quedó completamente dormido.

John durmió como siempre bajo unas rocas en el muelle. Le gustaba mucho aquel mar. Estaba completamente frio y oscuro.  Y al ser un recinto privado no tendría que temer por los pescadores.

Sherlock golpeó ligeramente la puerta de su hermano.

— Mycroft, me voy a correr con John. Quiero decir, vamos a hacer ejercicio— se rascó la cabeza—. Puedes hacerte el desayuno.

Si había algo que le gustaba era correr por la línea de la playa y ver asomar la aleta de John que nadaba a la misma velocidad que él.

—Disfruta del sexo —murmuro Mycroft en un murmullo antes de volver a dormirse.

Salió al muelle para despertar a su pareja. Llevaba puesto un chándal que abrigaba ya que aún era pronto y refrescaba.

John estaba completamente dormido flotando sobre el agua. No había pasado muy buena noche, el estómago había comenzado a revolvérsele y media hora atrás había vomitado la cena. Aunque no le presto importancia. Roncaba con suavidad, dejando un rostro de burbujas.

: Sherlock se asustó al verle así y se tiró al agua para despertarle.

— John, ¡John! ¿Estás bien?

El sireno se movió desganado.

—No me encuentro bien... —murmuro.

— ¿Qué te duele? Oh Dios, ha sido por la cena de anoche— comenzó a palparle el cuerpo buscando alguna anomalía.

—No. No es por eso. Me habrá sentado mal. Me suele el estómago y el vientre —murmuro —. Vaya. Te has mojado.

— Es solo agua, John. Tú eres más importante. ¿Que hacéis vosotros cuando enfermáis?

—Pues... Nunca he estado enfermo si te soy sincero. Cortes y eso a porrón, ya sabes cómo se curan pero nada más...

— No sé qué hacer. No te voy a dar medicamentos porque no sé cómo podrías reaccionar.

—No importa. Ya se pasara. A lo mejor solo es que la cena me sentó mal. Puede pasar, ¿no?

— Supongo que sí... Quizá debo hacerte la comida más cruda. Esperaremos a ver cómo evolucionas estos días. Así que de momento come ligero y no te muevas mucho— le explicó acariciándole las mejillas.

—Me gusta mucho tu comida —susurro John mirándole

— Pues quizá sea esa la razón por la que estás enfermo... Tú descansa, ¿vale? Voy a coger una chaqueta y ahora bajo.

John suspiro y le abrazo con fuerza.

—Perdón...

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? Tú no tienes la culpa, tonto— le devolvió el abrazo.

John le apretó contra él. La comida que le hacía le encantaba y no quería que Sherlock pensara que no le gustaba.

—Mañana prometo ir a correr —le susurro.

— No, no harás ejercicio hasta que te encuentres mejor. Yo soy el biólogo así que hazme caso.

—Pero...

— Eres más de cien años mayor que yo y te comportas como un niño.

—Es que técnicamente tengo tu misma edad, si comparas digo...

— Pero no la tienes. Hazme caso, por favor. No quiero que te pase nada.

John suspiro.

—Vale doctor.....

— Ahora vengo— le dio un beso en la frente y salió del agua.

John se salió lentamente del muelle y se tumbó fuera. Arrugo el gesto. No se había puesto enfermo jamás y era una sensación muy desagradable. Dejo las manos sobre el estómago y cerró los ojos.

Sherlock se quedaba día y noche junto a John en el muelle. Al pasar unos días John se recuperó pero de vez en cuando se sentía mal y volvía a vomitar. Sherlock se estaba preocupando. Quizá había cogido un virus fuerte y John nunca de recuperaba del todo.

John cada vez estaba más cansado, solo le apetecía dormir y comer. Al mes, se dio cuenta de algo un poco alarmante.

—Sherlock... —murmuro una tarde mientras que el científico leía, él se había tentado en el muelle y miraba el mar.

Sherlock bajó el libro para poder observarle.

— ¿Qué ocurre? Por tu tono de voz estás preocupado.

—Es que... —murmuro mientras movía la cola por el agua —. Llevo todo este mes comiendo poco, vomitándolo, encontrándome cansado...

— Debes de haber cogido un virus aquí. No estás acostumbrado a estas aguas.

—Es que estoy engordando. Me noto más pesado y... Debería ser al revés, ¿no?

— Supongo. Tampoco soy un experto en sirenas así que no tengo ni idea.

John trago saliva y deslizo una mano por su vientre. Aquello era una locura, ¿no? Era cierto que no había absolutamente ningún escrito que dijera que un sireno hubiera sido la pareja de un humano. Así que todo podría ser una mala reacción de su cuerpo, pero... Suspiro profundamente y se metió en el agua.

— John, espera— se agachó en la madera y le cogió del brazo antes de que se hundiera—. ¿Qué ocurre, John?

—Nada... —murmuro John y le sonrió —. Será que no estoy acostumbrado a estar enfermo y todo es nuevo para mí....

— Me estás ocultando algo, John. ¿Por qué no me lo dices? Después de todo esto ¿no confías en mí?

—Confió en ti más que nada en el mundo pero es que incluso a mí me suena absurdo.

— Dímelo, John. Por favor.

John aparto la vista de Sherlock y miro al mar.

—¿Recuerdas que dijiste que no le podrías dar nietos a tu madre?

 


	15. Chapter 15

Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron por la sorpresa.

— ¿Qué? No... Eso... ¿Eso puede pasar? Dios mío...— empezó a dar vueltas por la tarima de madera abriendo y cerrando la boca.

—Nunca antes ha pasado porque ningún sireno había estado con un humano, pero... Me noto pesado, he engordado más y el peso que he cogido no es proporcional. Es del vientre en adelante...

— ¿Puedo... Tocarlo?— finalmente se giró para ver a John.

—Claro... Todo tuyo —susurro John que seguía sin poder mirarlo.

Se acercó con cuidado y se sentó a su lado. Ahora que se fijaba John tenía razón. Su vientre estaba un pelín más gordo. Posó una mano encima con tanto cuidado como si se fuera a romper con el más ligero roce.

El sireno se quedó completamente callado y sin moverse. Dejando que Sherlock tanteara aquello y certificara si algo se movía o no.

— No noto nada pero tienes todos los síntomas— acarició su tripa sin dejar de mirarla—. ¿Y si de verdad tienes...? ¿Y si vamos a ser...?

—Padres —acabo John y puso una mano sobre la de Sherlock —. Sera... Curioso. ¿Tienes alguna manera de... ¿Estar seguro?

— Sí, siempre podemos hacerte una ecografía... ¡John! Vamos a tener un... ¿Un sireno mitad humano?

John sonrió de medio lado.

—A saber... ¿Cómo será? ¿Tendrá cola o pies...?

— Cuando te hagamos la ecografía lo sabremos aunque aún es pronto. ¿Cuánto dura el embarazo en vosotros?

—Normalmente dura cuatro meses hasta que el embrión nace... Supongo que será igual...

— Haré unas llamadas para que traigan aquí la máquina. Estoy seguro que Mycroft hará todo lo posible para que su sobrino esté bien... O sobrina.

John le apretó la mano con suavidad.

—Es raro...

— Aun no me lo puedo creer. Toda la vida pensando que moriría solo y ahora te tengo a ti, el ser más maravilloso que podría existir, y además vamos a tener...— retiró la mano de su vientre y parpadeó varias veces para que no salieran las lágrimas.

—Ey... —susurro John y elevo las manos para acariciarle el rostro —. Tú sí que eres maravilloso Sherlock. Te adoro...

— Espera, no te muevas. Voy a llamar ya, esto no puede esperar más. Y no hagas ningún movimiento, tienes que estar tranquilo y relajado. Nada puede alterar al niño.

John le sonrió, lo cogió de la camiseta y tiro hacia él.

—Te quiero —susurro antes de besarle, primero en los labios y luego en el resto del rostro —. Te quiero, te quiero...

— Y yo... Pero ahora nada de movimientos bruscos. Y por supuesto nada de sexo hasta que nazca el bebé.

—¡Pero yo quiero sexo!

— Lo tendrás cuando no ponga en peligro al bebé— le abrazó teniendo cuidado de no rozar su tripa—. No sabes lo feliz que me hace todo esto

John sonrió, le empujo un poco para que quedara tumbado entre sus brazos y le beso.

—A mí también. Sera todo un honor tener un hijo tuyo.

— Yo solo soy un humano, hay millones en la tierra. Tú eres un sireno, uno de los pocos que quedan.

—Cielo mío. No hay millones de humanos como tú. Eres único y excepcional.

— Bueno, eso también es verdad— rio mientras le besaba y acariciaba su vientre.

John se dejó hacer mientras envolvía una mano en sus rizos. Aquel hombre era maravilloso e iba a tener un hijo de él. Estaba asustado, muy asustado pero a su vez feliz. Iban a ser padres sin esperárselo.

Cuando por fin pudo salir de los brazos de John fue al salón a llamar a su hermano. Después de descubrir que la pareja de su hermano era un ser mitológico no se sorprendió tanto de la nueva noticia.

Mycroft prometió conseguírselo lo más pronto posible y el mismo iría a llevárselo. Y así fue. Dos días más tarde, Mycroft llego a casa de Sherlock con una enorme caja de cartón puesta en una carretilla.

— Dejémoslo en el salón— le ayudó a arrastrarlo hasta el cuarto de estar y juntos pudieron subir la caja encima de la mesa—. Tumbaremos a John en el sofá... Aunque tenemos que ser rápidos, muy rápidos.

—Vale. Lo voy desembalando y eso. No te preocupes —le dijo Mycroft haciéndolo, ¿por qué diantres estaba tan nervioso?

Sherlock asintió y salió al muelle.

— John, Mycroft ya está aquí. Ya podemos ver a nuestro... Hijo.

—Estoy nervioso —murmuro John saliendo lentamente del agua —Muy nervioso. ¿Tú sabes leer las ecografías...?

— No soy un experto pero aproximadamente llevas un cuarto del embarazo. Tiene que distinguirse algo... Para asegurarnos del todo— se acercó a él y pasó los brazos por debajo de sus axilas y le arrastró lo más suavemente que pudo.

—Espero que haya algo ahí dentro —murmuro dejándose llevar.

No le gustaba que lo arrastrasen y lo llevasen como un muñeco pero tardarían mucho más si intentaba moverse solo. Mycroft había desembalado la máquina y la vía enchufado. Cuando vio a Sherlock cargar con John adecuo los cojines para que el sireno estuviera cómodo.

Le subió al sofá con la ayuda de Mycroft y trajo un cubo de agua de mar para que mantuviera la mano dentro.

— Relájate, ¿vale? Esto va estar un poco frío— le esparció el gel por el vientre.

—¿Cómo puede estar frio algo que se encuentra a temperatura ambiente? —pregunto John confundido mientras encogía el estómago.

Mycroft se sentó detrás del sofá, frente a la máquina.

— Para ti todo está a temperatura ambiente— encendió la máquina y cogió el extremo del cable acercándolo a John—. ¿Estás preparado?

—Hazlo —pidió John mirando la mano de Sherlock.

Posicionó la cámara en el vientre de John y miró a la pantalla para ajustar la presión. Empezó a moverla poco a poco buscando algo hasta que de pronto paró de moverla.

— Eso es... John, ese es nuestro hijo.

John intento distinguir una forma, siendo incapaz de ello hasta que, al hacer un poco de presión los latidos fuertes y rápidos de un corazón le dejaron inmóvil.

—Eso es... —murmuro sin dar crédito.

— Sí, John— dejó de mover la cámara y observó la imagen.

No se distinguía bien pero sin duda ahí dentro había algo.

—Es... Parecido a un plátano, ¿no? —susurro Mycroft que estaba anonadado.

John rio y asintió.

— Aún es pronto para saber el sexo. Creo que no lo sabremos hasta que nazca.

—Es difícil saber el sexo cuando los genitales no es tan expuestos ni se ven... —murmuro Mycroft.

—Se sabrá en cuanto nazca, de eso no cabe duda —dijo John sonriendo.

— Tendremos que ir pensando nombres, ¿no? No sé...— hizo una captura de la imagen y apagó la máquina.

—¿Estáis nerviosos? —pregunto Mycroft con una sonrisa.

—Yo sí. Mucho. Porque no se sabe nada de esto...

— No tienes por de qué preocuparte, John— cogió una toalla y limpió a John con cuidado—. Todo saldrá bien y tendremos un hijo con una pierna humana y otra de pez— bromeó y le dio un beso en la frente.

Mycroft se rio pero John se quedó un poco más pálido.

—Tienes que documentar todo esto, si —murmuro John dándose agua en el rostro.

— Deja de preocuparte. Ya estoy viendo que tú serás el padre protector y yo el que le consienta todo... Vamos a llevarte al agua.

Mycroft y él le llevaron con cuidado devuelta al mar.

— ¿Hay algo que debería saber sobre el embarazo en los sirenos?

John se frotó la nuca nerviosa.

—Pues nada importante... Muchas ganas de comer al finalizar el segundo mes y cuando llega el cuarto pues... Eso.

—¿Sexo? —preguntó Mycroft alzando las cejas.

—Demasiado...

— Ya hemos hablado de eso, John. Y lo siento, no voy a correr ningún riesgo. Cuando nazca el bebé te compensaré estos meses.

—Pero... ¿Y si hay ganas? ¿Qué hago? —pregunto mirando a Sherlock con cara de no haber roto un plato.

— Bueno, yo puedo...— miró a su hermano que seguía ahí—. Creo que de ese tema podemos hablar cuando estemos solos. Tú tranquilízate y cualquier cosa que se te antoje trataré de traértela.

John asintió y se sumergió en el agua.

—Que bien, ¿no? —le dijo Mycroft a Sherlock con una ceja alzada

— No. Estoy asustado. Cuando me enteré de esto estaba contento y feliz pero ahora tengo miedo, Mycroft. Sabes como soy, no estoy seguro de si el niño se llevará bien conmigo o me odiará o si no seré un buen padre...

Mycroft le sonrió y le revolvió el pelo.

—Nadie sabe cómo será hasta que nazca, pero Sherlock, eres la persona más inteligente que conozco. Sé que sabrás tratar de un niño, que le educarás y le convertirás en el más listo del océano. Y seguro que se llevara bien contigo. Es tu hijo, se parecerá a ti. Seréis un equipo temible.

El menor de los Holmes sonrió de medio lado. Quizá tenía razón pero eso no le calmaba en absoluto.

— Gracias por venir tan rápido. Si no te importa prefiero que la máquina se quede aquí hasta que nazca el niño.

—La alquilé durante seis meses así que —dijo encogiéndose de hombros —. ¿Podemos hablar un momento en el salón?

— Claro— dijo arrugando el ceño y yendo hacia la sala de estar—. ¿Pasa algo?

—No han acusado a Montgomery de ningún cargo. Ayer lo vieron en el aeropuerto de Londres —le dijo —. Probablemente esté buscándote. Me encargue de que no hubiera ningún resto de que estuvieras aquí pero él tiene sus propios informadores.

Sherlock se quedó en silencio. Como si no lo hubiera imaginado pero ahora que John estaba embarazado era aún más peligroso.

— Entiendo— susurró mientras se sentaba en el sofá y se frotaba las sienes—. Me encontrará tarde o temprano.

—Hay... Una forma de que no te encuentre, ¿lo sabes?

— ¿No crees que sería sospechoso? Además, lo visteis ayer en Londres, puede que incluso ya esté en el pueblo.

—Si sabes que estas aquí, si —murmuro Mycroft, luego suspiro —. No quiero que un gilipollas como Montgomery pueda hacerte daño...

— Lo importante ahora es mantener a John a salvo. Pero tampoco quiero hacerlo nadar para que escape... Tengo que hablar con él.

—¿Crees que John podría...? Quitarlo del medio.

— No, no. Ni hablar. Ahora no. ¿Es que no te has enterado que tiene nuestro hijo dentro? Pensaré en algo. Lo mataré yo si hace falta pero John no hará nada por el estilo.

—Ni se te ocurra tocar a Montgomery de eso me encargo yo —le dijo Mycroft muy serio, luego sonrió —. Voy a tener un sobrino o sobrina...

Sherlock suspiró frustrado.

— Haz lo que tengas que hacer. En cuanto sepas algo llámame— dijo poniéndose en pie.

—Tranquilo. Lo haré. Si pasa algo me avisas, ¿vale? Igualmente creo que te pondré vigilancia.

— Por una vez, lo prefiero. Gracias— le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

Mycroft alzo una mano y le despeinó, descolocando todos los rizos.

—Felicidades futuro papá —le dijo sonriente.

— Esa palabra aun me suena extraña... Mantenme al corriente— le dijo acompañándole a la puerta.

—Lo haré Sherlock. Y quiero que tú también. Si ves algo raro o si a John se le antojo comer fresas, tu solo avísame por lo que sea —dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo fuera.

— Ni si quiera sabe cómo saben las fresas— bromeó—. Que no se estrelle el tren.

Mycroft se rio y se fue caminando lentamente de allí mientras cogía el teléfono y pedía que aumentaran la vigilancia allí.

Sherlock cerró la puerta completamente seria y se apoyó en ella durante unos minutos. Por una vez que encontraba a alguien con quien ser feliz. Si no se lo creía era por una razón, y esa razón estaba de camino a su casa dispuesto a matarle a él y a abrir en canal a su pareja.

Caminó lentamente hasta el muelle y se sentó en la madera en forma de indio.

John estaba bajo el agua alimentándose de la vegetación del fondo. Al rato saco la cabeza y deposito cerca de Sherlock una flor de color naranja que se había encontrado por el fondo.

Sherlock la cogió entre los dedos y la miró un rato sin sonreír.

— John, tenemos problemas.

—¿Problemas? ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Mycroft ha estado hablando conmigo. Montgomery ha salido libre y sin ningún cargo y ayer por la tarde le vieron en Londres. Me ha encontrado, John.

El sireno palideció y le miró.

—Pero es... Es imposible —murmuro —. ¿Por qué no te deja en paz...?

— Porque te liberé y porque le engañe en todas sus narices y no se dio cuenta. Cuando salieras a la luz él se llevaría todo el mérito, le he arruinado la vida.

John salió del agua, se arrastró hasta Sherlock y le cogió una de sus manos.

—¿Y qué haremos?

— Mi plan era que nadaras lejos de aquí y yo encargarme de él pero ahora no quiero que hagas esfuerzos.

—No me voy a separar de tu lado.

— No te irás pero no saldrás del agua, ¿me entiendes? Bajo ningún concepto

John le cogió el rostro con ambas manos.

—Quiero que tu tengas cuidado. Tú no puedes esconderte como yo.

— No, no puedo. Hay gente vigilando la casa. Si aparece se harán cargo de él.

—¿Pero y si se libra de ellos...?

— No lo creo pero en ese caso se las vería conmigo y acabaría lo que empecé en el laboratorio.

—Luego me los da de comer, ¿vale?

— No, no vale. Dices que no es tan buena la carne humana. Además, quizá hasta te siente mal.

John le sonrió antes de aproximarse a él y besarle.

—Deberías de salir a trabajar más. Fingir que solo estas aquí porque puedes estudiar el mar. Comprarte aunque sea una lancha motora...

— Apenas me llega el dinero para pagar la comida y la luz, John. Y no voy a pedirle nada más a mi hermano— suspiró y le cogió de la mano—. Tú no tienes que preocuparte de nada. Trata de relajarte, comer, nadar poco... Si necesitas algo dímelo. En cuanto Mycroft sepa algo nos avisará.

—Siento haberte metido en este lio...

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué dices? No importa cuántos Montgomerys haya ahí fuera queriendo matarme, John. En realidad le debo la vida a ese hombre. Si no hubiera contactado conmigo no te hubiera conocido nunca.

—Pero me he enamorado de ti y por mi culpa has hecho todas esas cosas...

— ¿Qué cosas? ¿Liberarte? Lo hubiera hecho aunque no sintiéramos nada el uno por el otro. No podría haberles dejado que hicieran eso contigo. Y, ¿escapar, dejar mi vida atrás, estar en peligro de muerte? La vida sería muy aburrida sin haberte conocido.

John se sonrojo y le miro.

—Te quiero... —susurro antes de besarle —. Te quiero mucho...

— Y yo a ti más. Y al bebé que tendremos juntos— le abrazó con cuidado y le besó el cuello dónde John era tan sensible—. Respecto a lo de qué hacer cuanto te entren ganas...

Siguió besando su cuello durante un tiempo más bajando poco a poco por su pecho. Se divirtió todo lo que quiso con sus pezones y siguió bajando por su vientre donde intensificó sus caricias y cuidados.

—Oh... —murmuro John sorprendido.

Se dejó hacer por Sherlock, agarrándole suavemente de los rizos para marcarle un ritmo. Cuando acabó, se corrió gimiendo el nombre de entre entrecortadamente.

—Eso... Eso ha sido... —murmuro exhausto.

— Podemos repetirlo las veces que quieras hasta que nazca el niño— le dijo antes de darle otro beso en la boca—. Voy a ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo. Para ver la vigilancia y si hay algo raro.

—De acuerdo... Pero no tardes, ¿vale?

— No. Tú descansa y no salgas fuera hasta que vuelva. Luego me meteré un poco en el agua para estar contigo.

—Vale... Ten cuidado Sherlock.

— Siempre lo tengo— le guiñó un ojo y entró de nuevo a la casa.

Se puso una chaqueta y salió a la calle. Aparentemente todo estaba bien. No había nadie en la calle, como todos los días, pero a Sherlock le dio un mal presentimiento. Paseó por las calles hasta el centro. Algunos le saludaron y él también les sonrió en respuesta.

Una mujer que paseaba a un perro miro a Sherlock y se dio la vuelta lentamente mientras se llevaba  la mano a la oreja y murmuraba algo. Un hombre bajo de un todoterreno negro y bajo de él, le dio un beso a la mujer y sonrió.

—Hola cariño, voy a hacer la cena —dijo lanzando una pequeña mirada a Sherlock y metiéndose en una casa cercana.

Sherlock caminó lo más rápido que pudo al hostal del pueblo. Quizá no utilizara su nombre pero si había llegado alguien en los últimos días lo sabría. Salió del edificio sin ninguna pista. La dueña tampoco había visto a nadie nuevo en el pueblo.

Se dirigió a la tienda a comprar comida mientras vigilaba sus alrededores constantemente.

Montgomery estaba allí, comprando carne de espaldas a la puerta.

 


	16. Chapter 16

El biólogo se quedó en la puerta. Lo único que quería en ese momento era abalanzarse sobre él y ahogarle hasta que muriera asfixiado. En lugar de eso apretó los puños y dejó su bolsa en la tienda. Ahora no podía ir a casa, no le podía conducir hasta John.

Montgomery sonrió. Había visto a Sherlock entrar por el espejo. Las indicaciones que le había dado Sherlock eran correctas, vivía en aquel pueblucho solo tenía que saber sin el maldito pez estaba allí.

Sherlock siguió caminando cerca de su casa pero sin rumbo a ella. Si tan siquiera pudiera ir y avisar a John... Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y agachó la cabeza cuando comenzó a llover.

Montgomery le observo desde la puerta de la tienda. Se había alquilado una casa por allí para tenerle cerca. La mujer que había estado sacando al perro se acercó a él.

—Señor, ¿sabe si la tienda estará abierta? Soy nueva en el pueblo y no estoy segura.

Sherlock se levantaba pronto todas las mañanas y daba una vuelta por el pueblo. Desde hace tres días había dejado de ver a los agentes vigilantes de Mycroft. Estos no se ocultaban a Sherlock, le hacían saber que estaban ahí por lo que empezó a sospechar.

Después de dejar a John en el agua marcó en el móvil mientras salía a la calle.

— ¿Mycroft?

—Dime —susurro Mycroft

— Tus vigilantes, ¿han vuelto a Londres?

—No. Siguen allí. Les dije que no se movieran hasta que Montgomery desapareciera.

— Ya... Montgomery ya está aquí desde hace una semana. Tus vigilantes han desaparecido.

—¿¡Qué!? Sabía que Montgomery estaba allí pero pedí que no actuaran hasta que llegara a tu casa, pero... ¿Desaparecido? Su último informe fue... Fue hace dos días... —susurro.

— ¿Sabías que estaba aquí y no me has avisado? Mira... No importa ya. Le voy a buscar.

—No Sherlock. Ve antes a por lo que te están vigilando. Ellos pueden echarte una mano.

— Si no han aparecido estarán muertos y aunque sigan vivos, visto lo visto, tengo que hacerlo yo todo para que salga bien.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

— Matarle. Es la única solución.

—Me puedo de encargar de eso... Solo dame un día o dos. No quiero que lo hagas...

— No, Mycroft. Pude haberle matado aquel día y no lo hice. Acabaré lo que empecé— colgó a continuación.

Tenía unas horas antes de que los hombres de su hermano llegasen.

El pelirrojo se lanzó contra otro teléfono para pedir que fueran a buscarle. Mientras Montgomery se encontraba pescando, cerca de la casa de Sherlock.

Este regresó a paso lento a su casa pero se dirigió a la orilla antes de regresar. Encontró al hombre sentado en las rocas y caminó hasta quedarse detrás de él.

— Me tienes impresionado. Te has deshecho de dos agentes de vigilancia sin dejar huella.

—He de decir que fue muy divertido —dijo Montgomery sonriendo mientras recogía sedal —. ¿Qué tal está Holmes?

— Estaré mejor si se va. ¿Por qué no me ha matado aun?

—Porque el pez que tienes como mascota me atacaría en cuanto me acercara. Pretendo que usted haga que se relaje para matarlo antes a él y luego a usted.

— Si por el pez se refiere al sireno lamento informarle de que no está aquí.

—Lo siento, pero no creeré en lo que dices.

— Tampoco espero que lo hagas. Puedes buscarle, no le encontrarás. Al parecer, él era incuso más listo que yo.

—Es un monstruo que se ha enamorado de un ser con piernas, en cierto modo no es tan diferente a ti —le dijo girando la cabeza hacia Sherlock.

— No, ahí te equivocas. ¿Sabes qué ocurrió?— le preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a él—. Le saqué de allí, le llevé hasta el mar y me prometió que nos encontraríamos aquí. Aún sigo esperándole. Sé que no vendrá. Por Dios, en un sireno, ha seducido a cientos de humanos antes que a mí.

Montgomery se rio.

—¿Por eso te compras una casa con puerto privado y pasas más tiempo dentro que fuera? Me apuesto algo a que si fueras un despechado te hubieras ido...

— ¿A dónde? Compré la casa nada más llegar, vendí mi piso en Londres, mis cosas. No me queda nada.

—¿Y todo porque te gusta ese bicho?

— Sí... Creo que sabes perfectamente que no suelo tener muchas parejas. Pensé que él si me quería y me lo creí.

Montgomery rio divertido.

—Esta vez no me engañas Sherlock —le susurró cariñosamente.

— Cree lo que quieras. Búscale o mátame. Ya me da igual.

—Podríamos ir al embarcadero privado de tu casa. Apuesto lo que quieras a que está ahí.

— Vamos si quieres— dijo poniéndose en pie—. Además, ¿dónde quedó esa ansia de fama y de exponer a John en un museo?

—Es obvio que después de esto no poder regresar al mundo científico, pero es simplemente por el placer de mataros —dijo poniéndose de pie.

— Si lo encuentras placentero es que necesitas ayuda— dijo caminando hacia su casa.

—Seguro que tú encuentras placentero otras cosas... —susurro mientras le seguía de cerca.

Sherlock no dijo nada. Su mente iba al 100%,  buscando cualquier forma de acabar con él antes de  llegar hasta John. Una piedra, un cuchillo, con sus propias manos...

Cuando aún quedaban unos metros, Montgomery se aproximó a Sherlock le agarro fuertemente por las muñecas y se las esposó a la espalda. Luego lo cogió por los hombros y acelero el paso.

— Vas a matar a una criatura que hasta hace unos meses solo se creía ser un mito. Mátame a mí y déjale a él— dijo entre los tirones del doctor.

—No. Voy a matar a esa criatura por saber de qué está compuesta... Y a ti porque me jodiste la investigación —dijo agarrándole con fuerza y entrando en la casa.

— Trabajaré para ti, haré lo que quieras pero no lo hagas— intentó empujarle hacia atrás sin conseguir nada—. Por favor.

Montgomery sacó un arma del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y se la puso a Sherlock en la nuca.

—No. ¿Sabes lo divertido que es esto? —dijo llevándolo hasta el puerto.

John estaba en la superficie pero cuando escucho la voz de Montgomery desde el salón se metió bajo el agua.

El científico llevo a Sherlock al borde del embarcadero y echo un vistazo al agua mientras aferraba el agarre de Sherlock.

—Quiero hacer una prueba...

Sherlock cerró los ojos. Si iba a pasar algo no quería verlo.

— John, vete— dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Oh. Así que está aquí. Bien... —susurro Montgomery.

John le escuchó, pero no le hizo ningún caso. No podría.

Montgomery busco alrededor hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, una pesa superior al peso de Sherlock. Se las apaño para atársela a los tobillos y lo sentó sobre el muelle.

—Antes de empujarte tengo una pregunta, ¿puedo?

— John, por favor. ¡Vete!— volvió a decir sin hacer caso al hombre que estaba a punto de matarle—. Tiene una pistola, te alcanzará si no huyes. Tienes que salvarle...

Montgomery rio y empujó a Sherlock al agua, hundiéndose por el peso. Luego solo observó. John vio a Sherlock hundirse y sus ojos se llenaron de terror.

Sherlock se movió todo lo que pudo pero cada vez se hundía más hasta que llegó al fondo. Era imposible escapar de esa situación así que lo que hizo fue abrir los ojos y mirar hacia su John que le observaba algo alejado.

— Salva a nuestro hijo— intentó decir pero solo salieron burbujas de su boca.

John apretó los ojos y pensó un segundo. Nado lentamente hasta Sherlock y le rasgo la cuerda que tenía atada la pesa. Luego mordió la cadena hasta que se rompió. Miro a Sherlock y le dio un beso.

—Lo siento —susurro.

Abrazo a Sherlock por la cintura dejándole de espaldas a él y poco a poco emergió. Montgomery se quedó paralizado al verles y no atino cuando asomo la cabeza, cuando reacciono fue demasiado tarde. John había empezado a cantar.

Sherlock intentó agarrarse a la madera del muelle pero se resbaló, sumado a todo el oxígeno que había perdido no pudo hacer otra cosa que caer al agua de nuevo.

El sireno se aterrorizo pero no pudo ir a por él. La música hipnotizó a Montgomery que poco a poco hizo lo que John le ordeno. Agarro el arma, la metió en su boca y disparó. En cuanto el científico se desplomo John se sumergió a buscar a Sherlock. Lo cogió y lo dejo sobre el muelle.

El cuerpo de Sherlock, más blanco de lo normal, se quedó tumbado sobre la madera inmóvil. Había tragado tanta agua que los pulmones se le habían llenado de agua.

John se subió a la madera, intento recordar la vez que habían hablado de los primeros auxilios que se le aplicaban a los humanos. Coloco las manos juntas y comenzó a hacerle el masaje cardiaco, cuando paraba le hacia la respiración. Desesperado.

Sherlock abrió los ojos de pronto y tosió estrepitosamente escupiendo el agua que tenía dentro. Se colocó boca abajó intentando recuperar el aliento y cogiendo todo el aire posible.

John le sostuvo de lado, suspiro aliviado.

—Respira... Respira...

— Montgo... Mont— se dejó caer sobre la madera y alargó los brazos hacia John para palparle.

John le agarro las manos con fuerza.

—Montgomery no está. Muerto. Está muerto —susurro.

Asintió como pudo y se arrastró hacia John para poder acariciarle el vientre.

El sireno se dejó hacer, llevo las manos de Sherlock hasta el vientre y luego se pegó a él cuanto pudo.

—Te quiero...

El biólogo se abrazó a John con cuidado y posó su cabeza en el pecho, aun respirando con dificultad.

— Y yo... Te quiero, te quiero...

John sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente. Estuvieron allí un rato, en silencio. Cuando Sherlock pudo calmarse John le fue quitando la ropa con suavidad. Fue entonces cuando se escuchó un fuerte ruido y la puerta del muelle se echó abajo. Entro un hombre armado, apunto primero a Sherlock, luego a John y luego a Montgomery, se quitó la máscara con una mano sin bajar el arma.

—¿Sherlock Holmes y John?

Este se puso de pie aun con los pantalones puestos y extendió la mano hacia el hombre.

— Mycroft te ha enviado. Solo necesito que os deshagáis del cuerpo.

El hombre asintió. Bajo el arma y aviso por el walkie. Entró un hombre más que llevaba una bolsa para cadáveres. Lo metieron en la funda.

—Adiós señor Holmes —dijo dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación ayudando a su compañero con el cadáver.

John estaba sentado en el suelo, abrazando una de las piernas de John.

— Vuelve al agua. Llevas mucho tiempo fuera— se sentó en el borde—. Todo ha acabado...

John se alzó un poco y le besó con ganas. Necesitado. Al rato se separó y le miro.

—Te vas a congelar... Quítate eso...

— Acabamos de enfrentarnos a un asesino, acabo de estar a punto de morir, y tú solo pensando en desnudarme— bromeó mientras se quitaba los pantalones.

John rio.

—Es para que no te resfríes...

— Si no fuera por el bebé que llevas dentro...— se puso en pie después de darle un beso en la frente—. Voy a cambiarme.

John le observo irse con una sonrisa. Mycroft envió un mensaje al móvil de Sherlock.

"Han llegado tarde, ¿no?"

"Han llegado para recoger el cadáver. Estamos todos bien."

"Gracias a Dios. Dentro de unos días pasare a vernos. Me encargare de que no quede constancia de nada. Cuida de John y de tu hijo. Y cuida de ti" MH

"Te estás volviendo como mamá. Estaremos bien."

"Cosas de la edad" MH

John salió del muelle y fue echándole agua a las manchas de sangre de la pared. Aunque era obvio que Sherlock tendría que terminar de limpiarlo.

Unas semanas pasaron y la tripa de John era más que evidente. Estaban por la mitad del embarazo y en las ecografías se empezaban a distinguir algunas formas. Sherlock le obligaba casi todo el tiempo a estar tranquilo sin nadar y a comer comida más sana y en cantidades mayores.

—Engordare más por tu culpa... —le regaño John una tarde mientras flotaba con tranquilidad.

— Luego te ayudaré a perder peso haciendo ejercicio...— dijo rozando la aleta de John—. No hemos pensado aun en nombres.

—Mejor cuando nazca. Si no trae mala suerte — dijo hinchando los mofletes.

— Como quieras... De todas formas, aún quedan dos meses. ¿Estás nervioso? Porque no deberías. Saldrá un hermoso sireno de ti y tendrá que vivir en el agua como tú...

—Estoy muy nervioso, porque también puede salir un hermoso humano...

— No lo creo. Aunque tú eres mitad humano, el niño saldrá con cola, estoy seguro. Y tendrá que vivir en el agua, como tú. No podré estar con él tanto como quisiera.

John suspiro con tristeza.

—Bueno... Mirándolo por otro lado solo podemos parir una vez

— Como sea... No quiero pensar en eso hasta que nazca. Tendremos que preocuparnos por mantenerle a salvo, que no nade lejos, que le daremos de comer... Esto es muy complicado.

—Ya bueno... La leche vale.

Sherlock le sonrió y se puso en pie sin dejar de mirarle. Se pasó una mano por el cuello hasta la cremallera de su chaqueta y la bajó lentamente.

— ¿Hace cuánto que no me preocupo de ti, John?

—Pues desde hace una semana... —susurro John sonriendo —. Demasiado tiempo.

— Eso lo arreglo yo enseguida— terminó de sacarse la camiseta y empezó con los pantalones.

Durante el tiempo que duró el embarazo habían descubierto diversas formas de seguir disfrutando sin poner en riesgo la vida del bebé.

John se mordió los labios mientras le observaba.

—Eres jodidamente sexy, ¿lo sabes?

— Lo sé— respondió levantando las cejas.

Se tiró al agua salpicando a John y antes de salir a la superficie besó el vientre del sireno.

John le acaricio lentamente el rostro con una mano.

—Guapo —susurro antes de darle un beso.

El beso se volvió más necesitado de lo que pensaron en un principio. El tamaño de la tripa de John hacía más complicado que estuvieran tan pegados pero se las apañaron.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde se encontraban fuera del agua, agitados. John se encontraba acurrucado contra Sherlock, apretándole contra él.

— No sé si eres tú o yo pero no me acostumbraré nunca a esto— dijo calmando su respiración.

—Soy demasiado sexy, ¿eh? —dijo John divertido.

— Sobra decir por qué tuve que ir al baño con tan solo el roce de tu lengua en mi herida.

John rio y le dio un beso en el cuello, poco después se quedó dormido junto a él.

 


	17. Chapter 17

El tiempo fue pasando con lentitud y Sherlock pudo darse cuenta que con forme agrandaba la tripa de John el humor de este cambiaba tanto como el de una embarazada. Había días que solo tenía ganas de tener sexo y otros que apenas asomaba la cabeza del agua para hablar con él excusándose en que estaba demasiado gordo para que le viera.

El cuarto mes de gestación estaba a punto de acabar y John se encontraba tumbado en el muelle. Desde un punto de vista humorístico, estaba a punto de reventar.

— ¿Quieres que mande traer un médico para cuando nazca el bebé?— preguntó Sherlock dejando el libro que estaba leyendo sobre su regazo.

John movió la mano y negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que el medico se desmayará. Te prefiero a ti, eres un buen doctor.

— Pero nunca he asistido a un parto de sirenos— volvió a abrir el libro y leyó algunas líneas más.

—¿Y a un parto normal? —pregunto John cerrando los ojos y acariciando su vientre.

— La verdad es que tampoco pero me sé la teoría, supongo...

John apretó los labios conteniendo un gemido de dolor. Tanteó su vientre y suspiro.

—Pues mira, estás de suerte.

— ¿Ya? No puede ser. Es decir, es la hora pero no... Yo no estoy preparado. No aun— empezó a balbucear después de tirar el libro al suelo y ponerse en pie

John suspiró y apretó sus puños.

—Jod... —murmuró —. Er. Yo tampoco estoy preparado pero...

John se puso de costado, cogiendo el aire que parecía faltarle.

— Vale— dijo cogiendo aire—. Tienes que tranquilizarte, no pienses en el dolor. Solo respira.

John le lanzo una mirada asesina antes de encogerse. Él bebe se estaba colocando para salir y era muy doloroso. Aunque aún le quedara empujar, y eso lo era más aún.

Sherlock se desnudó rápidamente para que la ropa no le molestara dentro del agua y se metió dentro cogiéndole de una mano.

— Por favor, John. Estoy aquí. Sé que te duele pero si no te relajas todo saldrá peor. No te encojas, respira hondo.

El sireno apretó la mano tan fuerte como pudo, intentando mantenerse erguido.

—Por Dios, ¿por qué cojones duele esto tanto?

— Todo lo que disfrutaste concediendo al niño lo tienes que pagar ahora— intentó bromear pero John no estaba de humor—. Aún es pronto para empujar, esto llevará un tiempo— dijo palpando el cuerpo del sireno.

—Como tenga tu cabeza me divorcio —exclamo John apretando los ojos —. Aunque me fascinen tus rizos....

— Lo harás muy bien. No te preocupes— siguió acariciándole y palpando para verificar que todo iba bien.

John negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—Tengo miedo Sherlock...

— No lo tengas. Eres muy fuerte. Para ti esto no es nada— le trató de calmar.

A la hora fue cuando Sherlock pensó que era hora de empezar. En todo momento estuvo dedicándole palabras dulces y acariciándole el rostro de vez en cuando.

— Lo estás haciendo muy bien, John.

John se mordió los labios. Intentando contener los gritos de dolor cuando le tocaba empujar a la hora de la contracción.

—Dime que podremos vivir a salvo los tres... —pidió John —. Por favor...

— Viviremos todos a salvo. El niño crecerá aquí con nosotros sin que ningún humano le vea— le dijo mientras apretaba la mano de John—. Vamos, que ya le veo la cabeza.

John asintió y volvió a empujar. Pocos minutos después, su bebe estaba fuera.  Moviéndose contra John, aleteando torpemente por la superficie  para poder llegar a su pecho. John emitió un sonoro suspiro de alivio y le ayudo un poco con la mano.

Sherlock se quedó con una mano agarrada a la madera para no hundirse. Sin duda esa imagen, la de John cogiendo al bebé que acababa de nacer, era lo más bonito que había visto nunca.

Tenía una cola como la de John pero de un color más claro y no tenía aletas ni en los brazos ni en las orejas.

—Es una niña... —susurro John —. Nuestro bebé es una niña Sherlock...

El nombrado comenzó a reír de los nervios que tenía.

— Es preciosa, como su padre—  se acercó a ellos y le acarició la cabeza con cuidado.

—Y como tu... —susurro —. Este pelo negro no lo heredo de mi... —rio divertido.

La pequeña sirena se movió hacia la mano de Sherlock, agradecida por el toque.

— Valió la pena todo ese dolor, ¿verdad? No creo que exista algo más perfecto que... Ella. ¿Cómo la llamaremos?

John rio nervioso.

—No lo sé... —susurró.

La sirena giro lentamente la cabeza hasta que la alzo para mirarles. Al contrario que los humanos, el color de sus ojos ya era completamente evidente y seria ese siempre. Y los ojos de aquel bebé eran violetas. Un violeta intenso que te hipnotizaba.

— La llamaremos Violet, por sus ojos— dijo antes de besar en la mejilla a John.

—Me parece fantástico... —susurró John.

La recién nombrada se movió hacia la mano de Sherlock.

—Cógela... —pidió John —. Yo tengo que encargarme de una cosa...

— Claro— salió fuera del agua y se sentó en el borde para estar más cómodo cogió a la niña entre sus brazos—. Hola— dijo sonriendo.

John se sumergió en el agua para ocuparse de sí mismo para limpiarse. La sirena miraba a Sherlock fijamente, sonrió y se acurruco contra él durmiéndose poco a poco.

Cuando John salió a la superficie la niña ya estaba dormida y Sherlock la estaba meciendo.

—  Voy a preparar un biberón con leche para cuando se despierte.

John asintió y la cogió.

—Que pequeñita que es... —susurró.

— Sí...— susurró antes de levantarse e ir a la cocina.

Iba solo en ropa interior y el agua estaba empezando a enfriarse en su piel pero no le importó, no en ese momento.

Ya habían comprado todas las cosas que la niña necesitaría. Puso la leche a calentar mientras preparaba el biberón. Regresó a los cinco minutos y se volvió a sentar en la madera.

— Veamos a ver si le gusta...

—Seguro que sí... Es humana —dijo John sonriendo, cogió el biberón y lo metió con suavidad en la boca de la pequeña.

Esta se levantó, aunque no abrió los ojos. Apoyo la mano en el biberón y empezó a comer.

—Oh... Mírala —susurro John.

— Aun no me lo puedo creer. Es todo tan... Esta no podría ser mi vida. Nunca imaginé acabaría así— dijo mientras observaba a la pequeña beber.

John sonrió.

—Tendremos una buena vida... Una muy buena vida.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el final de la historia. Espero que la hayan disfrutado y que dejen sus comentarios. Muchas gracias a tod@s.


End file.
